


The Final Year

by BookofSpells



Series: Promised Posterity [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, HarryPotterFanart, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lovable Draco Malfoy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Plot, Purebloods, Quidditch, Scorbus, Slow Burn, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Sweet Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: Albus and Scorpius attend their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, eagerly awaiting graduation. Their hopes for a quiet and uneventful final year are thwarted when pure-blood children begin to mysteriously disappear.While the boys, and their fellow Slytherins, struggle to figure out what happened to their friends, the Ministry, and the Chosen One himself suspect foul play.For Albus, the bigger mystery may be why his feelings for his best mate have suddenly changed.





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an entire summer apart, Albus and Scorpius reunite at platform 9 3/4 to board the train to their final year.

September 1st, 2023

When Albus and his family arrived at Kings Cross Station, he was nearly bouncing on his heels with anticipation. He hadn’t seen his best mate all summer because he and his Father had taken a trip across Africa. In his letters, Scorpius talked about visiting the Zambezi River where Muggles believe a legendary God resides. This, of course, was not true. The strange events that haunted the area were actually caused by a magical tribe intent on keeping Muggle technology from tainting their sacred territory.

He and his Father also visited Uagadou, the only school for magic on the continent. Albus hadn’t been particularly interested in the onslaught of letters explaining the magical history of the region. He had, however, been incredibly jealous to learn that Scorpius and his Father were able to observe, at a distance of course, a heard of Erumpent that were kept some distance beyond the school grounds.

Albus spent the summer living vicariously through his friend’s letters as he and Lily’s _‘very important’_ parents worked, and they struggled to find something in common to talk about. Their brother, James, was still in Auror training, and usually came home late, only to grab whatever food he could pilfer from the refrigerator before slumping his way up to bed.

He didn’t hold it against them. His dad was the head of Magical Law Enforcement, and his mum traveled around to Quidditch games to report on them. She, at least, had taken pity on them by mid-July, and taken him and Lily to see a match between Germany and Poland. He didn’t care much for the match, although he did enjoy seeing the Neuschwanstein Castle. It was the one interesting thing he had been able to write to Scorpius about about and was rewarded with a long response expressing his envy and asking a million questions. It was then that Albus considered sending his friend a howler explaining just how little there was to envy. He didn’t, of course; it wasn’t Scorpius’ fault that he was a prodigious nerd. If fact, it was thanks to Scorpius’ that Albus even knew the definition of the word _“prodigious.”_

“Try not to look like such a lost puppy, Albus.” Lily teased. “It’s not like you two haven’t been writing constantly over the summer. I’m surprised you aren’t more exhausted from all that pining.”

“Don’t you have a gang of loud, screeching girls to find? Sod off.” He snapped.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” And with that she said quick goodbyes to their parents and bounded off toward the train.

“Albus, I am sure he will be here soon.” His mother assured knowingly, turning him to face her gently. She wrapped him into a hug, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek, as he was now several inches taller than her. “I expect more than one Owl a month this year. As your sister pointed out, you are quite familiar with the process.” He nodded his promise, knowing full well that he wouldn’t.

He turned to his dad, who also pulled him into a (significantly more awkward) hug. “I can’t believe this is your last year.” He said fondly. “I remember your first year. You were so nervous.”

Albus laughed only slightly bitterly. “I remember it, too. You told me that sodding hat would put me in Gryffindor, if I asked.”

His father frowned at him. It was a subject that they had never spoken about properly. “And did you? Ask it to put you in Gryffindor?” He inquired hesitantly. Something about his tone told Albus that he was very eager to know the answer to that question. He wouldn’t have been too surprised if his dad had wanted to ask for a while.

“Yes,” he admitted. Mustering his courage, he looked up to his dad. “I am glad it didn’t, though. Slytherin…fits.” He didn’t bother lying to himself by saying it was the _best_ thing that ever happened to him. Quite the contrary. His first few years in Slytherin were hell. Even members of his own family had avoided him. But over the years, Albus learned to accept, and eventually embrace, the qualities that made him a Slytherin.

He was brave, yet he believed that there was no need for reckless bravery if you were cunning enough to avoid conflict. He was no Gryffindor. He was smart, although he felt that intellect meant nothing if lacking in the resourcefulness to put it to use. He was no Ravenclaw. He was hard working, but only when determined enough to bother. He was no Hufflepuff.

No, Albus was a Slytherin. He was okay with that because if he weren’t, he wouldn’t have Scorpius. And Scorpius was the best thing that ever happened to him. It was only a bonus that his Slytherin pride was a hilarious source of discomfort among his family members.

His dad gave him a smile that he was sure was meant to be understanding, and gripped his shoulder. “I am just glad you are happy, son.”

“ALBUS!”

He turned around just in time to be tackled into a bone crushing hug. Albus, who was nearly knocked down by the force of it, registered the blond hair tickling his cheek along with the familiar smell of expensive cologne, and hugged Scorpius back fiercely.

When the two finally broke apart, he thumped his friend on the chest, beaming. “You nearly knocked the breath out of me!”

“Sorry.” Scorpius replied, not looking the least bit sorry.

Albus laughed then turned his attention to Scorpius’ father. “Did you have a good summer Mr. Malfoy?”

He smiled at Albus with a sort of fondness that was usually reserved for his son, though had been extended to himself in recent years.

“It was quite enjoyable.” He replied. Albus ignored his dads slight frown as he extended his hand to shake Mr. Malfoy’s. “How about you, Albus?”

“Didn’t do much.” He answered lamely, regretting it immediately as Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

“Did you not vacation over the summer, Potter?” He drawled. Albus hadn’t spent a significant amount of time with Draco Malfoy, yet he knew enough about him to know that he would happily exploit any opportunity to come across as a better father than the famous Harry Potter.

Though their parents managed to come to a begrudging cease-fire for Albus and Scorpius’ sake, it hardly stopped them from attempting to one-up each other. “The department has been very busy lately, Malfoy, as you know. As the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, I am expected to make certain sacrifices. Lavish holidays, for example.”

“Clearly.” He replied with his usual air of superiority, although Albus noticed his lips twitch with a repressed smile, while returning his attention back to the children. “We took a few pictures of the Erumpent for you, Albus. If I recall correctly, the Hogwarts library has a fascinating book about their significance in African culture.”

“Father!” Sighed Scorpius. “You know Albus doesn’t read. Unless it's Flight of the Hippogriff, he’s just going to make me read it to him.”

Albus continued to ignore his dad’s deepening frown as the rest of them laughed. He understood that it was difficult for him to observe his son being so chummy with his former rival. However, he resigned himself to the fact that it was simply something he was going to have to get used to.

“Have a great year, boys.” Mr. Malfoy bid.

“We will.” They chortled in unison as he clasped Scorpius’ shoulder a final time. With an affectionate nod, he walked away.

Albus hastily kissed his mum on the cheek and uttered a quick goodbye before grabbing Scorpius by the arm and dragging him to the train, eager to have his friend all to himself for the first time since their holiday began.

* * *

The boys managed to find an empty compartment near the end of the train. Since their first year, they always traveled on the Hogwarts Express alone. Despite having made several more friends over the last few years, they considered the ride to Hogwarts a sacred, annual ritual. It was unspoken, but spending it together was a silent nod to their friendship, a celebration of the place they first met.

Albus locked the door with a wave of his wand before immediately pulling Scorpius into another hug, this time being careful to not squeeze the life out him. Scorpius returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Albus’ waist and burying his head into his shoulder. Well past the point the amount of time society allotted for a friendly hug, he pulled away and grinned at his friend. “I don’t want to hear any more about your amazing summer.” He joked.

Scorpius laughed. “Not a chance. I will be slipping it into conversation whenever possible.”

Albus stowed their trunks in the overhead compartment after Scorpius pulled out a bag filled with pepper imps and chocolate frogs, along with his wizard’s chess set.

Over the next few hours, Albus lost repeatedly while they worked their way through the sweets.

“We made it to our last year. Can you believe it? This will be the best year yet.” Scorpius exclaimed as his rook smashed the other’s bishop into pieces. Albus wasn’t entirely convinced, however Scorpius’ enthusiasm was infections.

“It will be the best, whether it’s good or bad. Because it will be the last!” Albus mused.

Scorpius chuckled, but withheld a response as he concentrated on his next move.

In truth, Albus was determined to make his last year the best one. Fortunately, after their fourth year, their peers had begun to treat them much more kindly. The rumor about Scorpius being the son of Voldemort had mostly fizzled out, and Albus went almost the entire previous year without being called the Slytherin Squib. Even Polly Chapman seemed to have stopped dropping insults at every possible opportunity.

They weren’t considered heroes by anyone’s standards. After all, they simply corrected a world ending mistake which they, themselves, had made. Still, it was nice not to be teased or ignored so much.

They were also getting along quite well with their dorm mates, who were never cruel to them, yet certainly hadn’t went out of their way to be social. This was largely due to Scorpius making the reserve Keeper position on the Slytherin Quidditch team in their sixth year. His talent could hardly be ignored. This forced them to spend more time with him, and discover that he, and Albus by extension, was not so bad.

Considering the vast improvement to his reputation, Albus thought he might even work up the nerve ask out a girl this year. He couldn’t think of any girls he actually liked at Hogwarts, but he vowed over the summer to at least try to get to know some of them. Professor McGonagall started an end of the year ball for fourth through seventh years in an attempt to discourage unsanctioned end of the year parties, and Albus was determined to have a date this year.

He and Scorpius went stag together for the past two years, escaping as quickly as they could. A room full of swooning couples in tacky dress robes wasn’t appealing to either of them. Perhaps, Albus thought inwardly, it would be more enjoyable with a date. If anyone would be willing to go on a date with him. Better reputation or no, he still wasn’t sure if he was attractive enough to land one.

“Scorp?”

“Hmmm?” Scorpius asked, staring intently at the chess board, strategizing his next move.

“Do you think I’m good looking?” He asked, suddenly nervous. Scorpius tensed up visibly, avoiding Albus’s gaze.

“Well,” Scorpius replied with some hesitation. “Of course, you are good looking. Your hair is nice, and you have a strong jawbone, I suppose. Your eyes are…er….nice…green. I suppose you bulked up a bit over the summer. Girls like that.”

Albus couldn’t help but to notice the apprehension in Scorpius’s voice. In fact, he looked downright uncomfortable with the question. Clearly his mate was humoring him so he didn’t press the issue. He probably shouldn’t be asking his male best friend about his looks, anyway. Not that he had anyone else to ask.

It was true that his shoulders had broadened quite a bit over the summer. He thought that must be from Weasley genes, because his dad was slighter than both he and his brother James, now.

“Thanks, I suppose.” He replied awkwardly. “Pawn to E4.”

It was just as well, he thought, as Scorpius’ knight smashed his pawn to bits. His mum and dad wouldn’t like the idea of him dating, anyway. He already decided that if he did date anyone, his parents were to know nothing about it. His tosser of a brother had ruined that for him.

Since he let slip to Headmistress McGonagall during sixth year career counseling that he hoped to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, they hadn’t let up on him about getting the N.E.W.Ts required for the job. They were on him all summer to avoid distractions. Including dating, which they considered the ultimate distraction. At least it had been for James, who spent most of his seventh-year snogging questionably moral girls in empty classrooms. He barely obtained the N.E.W.Ts required to be accepted into the Auror program, and Albus strongly suspected he wouldn’t have done nearly as well had he not been the son of the boy who lived.

He did appreciate the support all the same. He had worried himself sick assuming his parents wouldn’t approve of his career choice, seeing as they approved of very little he had done so far. Following the family business of becoming an Auror hadn’t appealed to him in the least. His father, however, was overjoyed when he told them he wanted to work with creatures, and scheduled extra tutoring sessions with Professor Hagrid, much to the apprehension of his mum. Albus then had to listen to his dad tell fond stories about Teddy’s werewolf father, and his love of magical creatures.

His Aunt Hermione, who started her career in the same department, personally went to the head of the department to secure an internship for him after school. Provided, of course, that he met the N.E.W.T requirements. It paid off, he supposed, having the Minister for Magic as your Aunt. Normally, Albus wouldn’t have felt very comfortable using familial connections in such a way. But Hermione was one of the very few people in his family to not treat him differently after he was placed in Slytherin. Her congratulatory OWL arrived even before the one from his own parents. His desire to impress and show his gratitude to her soon outweighed his hesitation about being given an undeserved ‘leg up.’

Scorpius had also secured himself an internship in the Hall of Records at the Ministry. Despite his disgraced surname, it couldn’t be denied that Scorpius was more than capable (and far too eager, if you asked Albus) for the boring job.

As long as they made it through their N.E.W.Ts, things would finally start working in their favor. They’d even decided to room together after school. Albus was unapologetically desperate to move away from his family and Draco Malfoy, who spoilt Scorpius at every possible opportunity, had purchased a rather large and expensive flat in Muggle London as a gift for Scorpius for getting the well-deserved internship. It was conveniently located near the Ministry, and Albus strongly suspected that Mr. Malfoy used some form of magic to charm the previous Muggle owners into selling it to him.

“Checkmate,” Scorpius declared, jerking Albus violently out of his reverie.

After losing his fifth match, Albus resisted the urge to throw the chessboard like a child having a tantrum, then announced moodily that he was never playing again. Scorpius laughed as he packed the board into his trunk. They both knew that he wouldn’t actually stop playing, at least not until he won at least one game. At which time Albus was sure to boast his greatness, and proceed to speak fondly of the event for years to come.

Ignoring his friend’s poor sportsmanship, as usual, Scorpius grabbed a large, dusty book out of his bag and leaned his back against Albus’ chest lazily. “Want me to read it aloud?”

“Nah, I fancy a nap.” Albus said, wrapping his arm around his friend to pull him close enough to drop his head on his shoulder. After a few moments, Scorpius snuggled a bit closer, seemingly lost in his book, and Albus became very aware of how close they were. They were practically cuddling. Do friends cuddle? He wasn’t sure. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d questioned their closeness. His own sister had made more than a few offhanded comments about it over the summer.

Albus brushed it off. They had been through a lot more together than normal friends, he reasoned. Besides, he was quite comfortable. Dismissing the thought, Albus fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

“Albus, get up! It’s time to change into our school robes. We’re nearly there.” Albus’ eyes snapped open to see Scorpius was already up, frantically pulling out his Slytherin robes.

“Bloody hell, Scorpius!” exclaimed Albus, annoyed. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Well get up, you lazy git. We fell asleep.” He pulled Albus’ robes out as well, throwing them at him roughly.

“All right,” He scoffed, dragging himself up.

In a huff, he began to discard his Muggle clothes. Glancing over to scowl at his mate, Albus paused. Scorpius was quickly tugging off his Muggle shirt while hastily pulling on his Slytherin tie. He’d seen his mate without a shirt many times, yet he had never properly looked. Scorpius had filled out a bit over the summer, as well. He’d grown taller, his shoulders were also broader, though not quite as broad as his own.

It could no longer be denied that Scorpius was becoming rather fit. He was still almost unnaturally pale; oddly, it only added to his attractiveness. He was an almost exact replica of his father, with white blond hair and piercing gray eyes; although the Greengrass side of his lineage could be seen in his jaw, which was less pointy than Draco Malfoy’s. And in the high cheekbones, which became more defined with age.

He found himself subconsciously comparing himself to his friend. Scorpius was about two inches taller than he was, yet had a thinner waist. His arms were well defined; although, unlike Albus, he hadn’t developed strong muscles in his abs. Rather, his stomach was flat, he had jutting hipbones that on anyone else may have looked feminine, but on Scorpius it was, well… sexy.

He begrudgingly tore his eyes away from his friend and began pulling on his robes. It was odd, he thought, that Scorpius didn’t have a girlfriend yet. Surely the girls noticed the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, or how he’d toned up since he’d joined the Quidditch team. Couldn’t they see the way his fine blond hair shimmered in the sunlight, or how funny his nerdy puns were? Scorpius was clever, attractive, smart; and shallow as it may be, filthy rich. Even Albus couldn’t think of better attributes in a partner. The only possible answer for the Hogwarts female populations egregious oversight was Scorpius’ last name.

He quickly dismissed the thought. He was acting like a right poofter, staring at his mate’s body like that. It certainly wasn’t his place to worry about his friends love life. After all, Scorpius had only ever liked one girl that Albus knew of, unfortunately Rose Granger-Weasley was not likely to ever date any Slytherin, much less a Malfoy. Not that she deserved someone as great as Scorpius. Even if she had been kinder to him in the last couple of years.

“I can’t wait to get to the feast.” Scorpius complained, breaking Albus out of his thoughts. “I’m starving. I should have brought more sweets.”

Albus laughed. “Well you could have gotten something from the Trolley Witch, if you weren’t still so scared of her.”

Scorpius visibly paled, which was quite a feat for someone who was practically transparent. “I can’t believe they keep that monster here. Come on, the train has stopped.”

* * *

The boys arrived in their dormitory after the feast, full and ready to pass out in their comfortable four poster beds.

Their dorm mates were already there changing into their pajamas. Gregory Bole looked up at them and waved. “Hello Albus, Scorpius! Have a good summer?” He was grinning from ear to ear. Something Albus found to be rather odd. The only thing that evoked that much enthusiasm in him was Quidditch.

“I made Quidditch Captain!” He said quickly, before they had a chance to respond. It was obvious that he was bursting to tell them.

“Good on you mate!” Exclaimed Scorpius. He walked over to shake his hand.

“If you keep up your momentum this year, you may just make the team proper, Scorpius. I have a feeling that this is Slytherin’s year.” Gregory declared, triumphantly.

Albus turned and rummaged through his trunk, pulling out his pajamas while the other boys continued to talk Quidditch.

"We just need to watch out for the Hufflepuffs. Gryffindor hasn't done much since your brother graduated." Malius added, acknowledging Albus. "Ravenclaw has been pants for years. Maybe we can tap into our true Slytherin spirits and hex Hufflepuff’s new captain before the match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first multi-chapter fic. I hope y'all like it.


	2. Quidditch Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is pants at Transfiguration and deciphering his best mates changed feelings about Rose. Scorpius try’s out for a permanent position on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

September 2nd, 2023

The next morning at breakfast the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Decorus Sapientem, walked down the Slytherin table handing out time tables. One look at his own schedule had Albus pouting dramatically, in the manliest way possible, mind you. “Double Transfiguration right off the bat!” 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn’t react to Albus’ unnecessarily poor mood. It was the same song and dance every year. Albus complained about his irrational disdain for Transfiguration, his worst subject, while Scorpius patiently listened to his rants, though he’d stopped bothering to reason with him years ago.

This year at least had the potential to be different. Teddy Lupin had accepted the Transfiguration teaching position. Teddy was like an elder brother to Albus, and although they weren’t as close as Teddy and James, they were rather fond of each other.

“Albus! We have transfiguration first off with Teddy!” His cousin Rose made her way over, smiling. Her bushy reddish-brown hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head, which made her look exactly like his Aunt Hermione. “Hi Albus. Bread head,” she nodded, acknowledging Scorpius. 

“I suppose,” he replied apathetically, slightly annoyed to have to hear her high-pitched voice so early in the morning.

“Aren’t you excited,” she asked, frowning at him. 

“I am. But even Teddy can’t make me good at Transfiguration,” he admitted.

“You’ll be fine Albus, just get bread head here to help you.” Laughing, she strode away toward the Gryffindor table.

Albus rolled his eyes at her back, then turned back to Scorpius, surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing the silly, and rather embarrassingly helpless grin he usually wore whenever Rose came around. In fact, he looked rather grim.

Albus frowned at his breakfast. “Do you still fancy her,” he asked, attempting to sound casual, though failing miserably as usual. His friend having a crush on Rose had always bothered him. It wasn’t that she was his cousin. Of course, he didn’t like that either. The real reason was that Rose and Scorpius simply weren’t a good match. Everyone knew it, except for Scorpius apparently. Scorpius was kind and surprisingly humble for someone raised by Draco Malfoy. Rose was an abrasive know-it-all, who was surprisingly prejudice for someone raised by Hermione Granger. 

Scorpius shrugged, looking uncomfortable as he loaded his plate with more eggs than he could possibly eat. “I don’t think so. I came to a few realizations over the summer. I am still trying to work it out.”

“Realizations,” Albus asked, raising his eyebrow at his friend who was still scooping eggs onto his already loaded plate. Albus grabbed his wrist to stop him, and felt his friend freeze under his touch. “Mate, are you okay?”

“I’m just not into her anymore okay? She isn’t my…type,” he trailed off, pulling his wrist free of Albus’ grip, stabbing his large pile of eggs rather aggressively.

“Okay mate,” Albus replied cautiously. He was torn between being overjoyed that Scorpius had stopped crushing on his cousin, and being concerned about his unusual behavior. 

“If you want to talk about-“

“I don’t,” he replied rather loudly. Scorpius huffed, then seemed to gather himself, before darting his eyes around to see that no one was watching. Satisfied that no one was paying attention to them he lowered his voice and added apologetically, “Just not right now, okay Albus?”

Shocked at the outburst, Albus just nodded and stared at his friend in confusion. Scorpius usually talked about everything with him, and he had to admit that it stung a little, knowing his best mate was hiding something from him. Even if it was something as insignificant as his taste in girls.

“Quidditch try-outs are next Saturday. Will you go with me,” Scorpius asked after a few moments of strained silence.

“Of course,” Albus replied, relieved by the change of subject. “Your chances are good with Trevor graduating last year. And all your practice over the summer.” Scorpius had trained with Adrian Browning of the Wimbourne Wasps for a couple of weeks before his trip. There truly was no end to Draco Malfoy’s desire to spoil him to death, which made it all the more surprising that Scorpius was so modest.

“I hope so,” his friend said, a smile returning to his face. “Father said if I make the team, he will take me to the Quidditch World Cup this summer! You can sit with us instead of your family, if you want to. I know you hate how much attention they all get.”

“That would be great,” Albus replied, with as much false enthusiasm as he could muster. He very seriously doubted that he could avoid the attention if he sat with the Malfoy’s. In fact, that horrible Skeeter women would be delightfully scandalized if Albus were seen in public sitting with Scorpius and his father, rather than his own family. Albus shuttered to think of what wild explanations she would invent. It wasn’t as if their friendship was a secret among the wizarding community. It just wasn’t something they had flaunted in front of hundreds of flashing cameras before.

The morning post arrived with a familiar rustling of wings overhead. Albus didn’t have to see inside to know that the box dropped in front of Scorpius contained sweets as well as books Mr. Malfoy thought he would like. He always received gifts on the first day of term. Some things never changed, Albus mused.

Excitedly rummaging through the box, Scorpius pulled out a book and read the title. A small smile played on his lips as he looked up to Albus. “He must have sent this for you,” he said, handing the book to him.

Confused, Albus took the book his friend was holding in front of him. A glance at the cover had Albus’ mouth gaping open. “Scorpius,” he exclaimed after a moment, when he could form words again. “This is a first edition copy of Flight of the Hippogriff by Harold Griffin!” It was Albus’ favorite novel about a boy who goes on an adventure with his pet Hippogriff. It was one of the few books Albus would willingly read on his own, and he’d lost his old battered copy in fifth year.

Scorpius laughed. “Yes, well you know how he is. He probably hopes that you will mention it to your dad because he knows it will annoy him. He must have run across it and remembered you like it.”

“But Scorpius, I can’t accept this. This must have cost your father a fortune,” Albus responded, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he rubbed the spine of the book lovingly.

“Yes you can, Albus. You have to! I have never seen my father give a gift this personal to anyone other than me or my mum. He likes you, not just because you make me happy.” 

Scorpius snickered. “He says you are the only decent Potter or Weasley. And he must mean that, if he is squandering my inheritance on lavish gifts for you.”

Albus laughed and opened the book. A small piece of parchment fell out with a short message written in the same perfect calligraphy Albus was so used to admiring when he copied Scorpius’ homework.

‘Albus, good luck on getting the N.E.W.Ts required for your chosen career. Whenever things become overwhelming escape with Hansel and his Hippogriff for a time to recapture the true meaning of magic.’

Touched and feeling a surge of affection for the older Malfoy, Albus discreetly slipped the note into his pocket without sharing it with Scorpius. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his mate to see. He just didn’t fancy tearing up like a girl in front of the whole school. 

The book was one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever received. With a pang of sadness, he realized that his own dad would never understand him that well, no matter how hard he tried. And his dad did try, all the time.

Scorpius kindly ignored what must have been an obvious emotional moment and began talking about Quidditch tryouts again.

Neither boy could have known at the time, that the real reason Draco Malfoy had taken to Albus Potter so enthusiastically was because he was a perceptive man. A perceptive man that cared very little about anything other than the happiness of his son. His Scorpius Hyperion, who looked at Albus Potter like he hung the moon and stars. And that look had terrified him until he saw Albus look back at his son in the same way.

* * *

September 9th, 2023

On Saturday morning, Albus awoke to Scorpius shaking him roughly. “Get up Albus, Quidditch try-outs are in three hours. We need to get breakfast.”

Albus groaned as he rolled over, pulling his blanket over his face. He had fallen asleep reading Flight of the Hippogriff for the third time since he got it, and was having a pleasant dream that involved he and Scorpius riding a Hippogriff over Hogwarts. 

Scorpius snatched the blanket off him and continued to complain. Albus distantly heard Scorpius muttering things like ‘pressed for time’ and ‘too nervous to sleep.’

“Alright, alright, I’m up!” Glaring at Scorpius the whole way, Albus rolled out of bed and grumbled under his breath all the way to the bathroom. “Bloody git, waking me up before the roosters on a Saturday. How long does it sodding take to eat breakfast? Why am I friends with this wanker again?”

Ten minutes later, Albus was sleepily stumbling out of the bathroom, pulling on a warn pair of jeans along with his Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, only somewhat less annoyed than he had been before he went in.

When he returned to the dorm, he noticed that Scorpius looked rather good. Too good for Quidditch try-outs. He donned a pair of slacks, that were likely tailor made, along with a fine green cloak. The sight of him made Albus collapse in giggles.

“Why are you dressed so well for Quidditch try-outs? Don’t you think you will ruin those,” Albus mocked. He was used to his best mate dressing like he was some sort of royalty all the time, but this was too much.

Scorpius face was quickly turning red. “You know it’s all I have Albus.” Scorpius took on a drawl that sounded exactly like a perfect impression of Draco Malfoy. “Malfoys must always conduct themselves in a manner befitting of the Malfoy name. I think I would die of shock if he bought me a pair of jeans.”

“Do you want to borrow a pair of mine,” he asked, still chuckling at Scorpius’ beat red face.

“They wouldn’t fit! You are too short,” his friend replied indignantly. “The rest of the team will think I’m expecting a flood.”

“I’m not that much shorter than you,” Albus retorted, feigning offense. “At least borrow a pair of my trainers. There is no way you can fly in those things.” Albus gestured to his mate’s Italian leather shoes.

“I manage in these just fine Albus,” Scorpius defended while looking down at his feet apprehensively.

“C’mon mate. We wear the same size,” he reasoned. Scorpius looked at him doubtfully. “They will be more comfortable, I promise.”

“Yes, alright,” his friend replied, kicking off his shoes while grimacing at the ratty trainers Albus handed him. “They don’t match.”

“Didn’t realize you were so vain,” Albus joked, giggling. Scorpius went even more red, if it was possible, before pulling on the shoes. It was adorable, he thought, before internally scalding himself. ‘What is wrong you with you lately?’ He asked himself. Why had he been noticing so many things about Scorpius that he had never noticed before? Perhaps his sister had been right when she teased him about being too close to Scorpius.

“If you are done scrutinizing my wardrobe, I would like to get some breakfast,” Scorpius demanded, after he was done tying the laces. He grabbed Albus by the arm and dragged him to the Great Hall. Blissfully failing to notice the internal struggle going on in the other boy’s head. 

* * *

A few hours later, they were walking down to the pitch. Scorpius had his Firebolt 2000 edition slung over his shoulder. Albus could tell that his mate was nervous, so he talked nonstop about classes and N.E.W.Ts in an attempt to calm him down. For anyone else that would have increased their stress; only Scorpius Malfoy would be calmed by talk of N.E.W.Ts.

When they arrived at the pitch, Scorpius looked a lot less queasy; so Albus thought it was safe to leave him, and head up to the bleachers to watch the tryouts, while Scorpius walked down the pitch to stand with the other students trying out.

The Slytherin team consisted of Gregory Bole, the current team captain and Beater. The other Beater was Gregory’s best friend, Malius Rookwood. The two previous chasers were Laura Atkins, a fourth year; and Jamie Greengrass, a fifth-year cousin of Scorpius. The third chaser graduated the year before. The team seeker was Louis Weasley, the only other person in Albus’ family to be sorted into Slytherin. He made the team last year, in his second year, and was one of the best seekers Slytherin had seen in years. Albus supposed it was the veela in him that made him so graceful and agile on a broomstick.

This left only a chaser position and a keeper position to be filled, as the previous Captain was a keeper, and he had also graduated the year before.

To his credit, Greg allowed anyone to try out for the position they wanted against the standing members of the team. It was only fair, and it usually consisted of a gaggle of second years trying out for the seeker position. Greg released two dozen Snitches to see who would catch the most. A dozen or so hopefuls shot off along with Louis trying to catch as many as they could. Most didn’t catch any, which Albus found amusing. He doubted he would have caught any, and he was the son of Harry Potter. After about a half an hour, all the snitches were caught. Louis caught 16, while Greg’s younger brother Hector caught 6. Two of the other second years caught one each.

Louis was again named the team seeker, with Hector as his reserve.

Next came the Chasers. As usual, it was made up of mostly second years and a few others. Greg gave each player ten Quaffles and arranged them 200 feet away from the goals. As a process of elimination, no Keeper was guarding the goals. They were expected to get as many goals as possible. Helen and Jamie made all ten goals easily. Only one other player made all ten goals, Peony Nott, a third year that Albus didn’t know well. Two other second years made nine meaning that a standoff would ensue.

Helen, Jamie, Peony, and the two others that Albus didn’t recognize were to go head to head in a match, along with a second year who had scored eight goals.

Malius and Greg set themselves as Keepers, and paired Helen, Peony, and a second year on one team. The other team consisted of Jamie, and the two other second years who made nine goals each.

After about an hour, Jamie had made fifteen goals, Helen nineteen, and Peony also made nineteen. It was clear to Albus who would be the new chaser. A small second year, who he discovered was named Conner, would be the reserve, as he had made eight goals.

Albus supposed the Beaters would have come next, but no one showed to try-out. Greg and Malius had been on the team together since fourth year, and they were amazing together.

Finally, it was Scorpius’s turn. Albus knew how nervous he was. He could feel his friend tense up from this distance. There were five other people going for the keeper position this year. Three of them were fifth years, who were good friends, and had made a bet on who could block the most goals. One was a fourth year, who Albus didn’t recognize, and the other was a first year.

“Alright, this should be really simple. Jamie, Helen, and Peony will send as many Quaffles your way as possible at the same time. You need to stop as many as you can.”

The fifth years went first. Out of twenty Quaffles, the first only blocked five. He laughed his way to the stands. The other blocked ten, he danced off to sit with his friend, clearly just to gloat. The last only managed to block three.

The first year went next, and managed to block twelve. Albus wasn’t the only person impressed by the tiny eleven-year old’s accomplishment. Greg and Malius were clasping him on the shoulder.

Albus glanced down at Scorpius, who was watching from the sidelines. He looked even more nervous than he had during the walk to the pitch. He understood why. If a first year managed to secure the position well… Scorpius wasn’t an egotistical person, but that would be enough to bruise even him. Then he would inevitably say something like, 'The best man won', but his heart wouldn't be in it.

When it was Scorpius’s turn, Albus watched his friend get up and push off the ground. He flew to the goals and began to circle them slowly.

He gripped his seat tightly. From this distance, he couldn’t make out his mate’s expression, and it worried him. Until now, he’d assumed that Scorpius would make the team without much effort. It wasn’t until this moment that Albus considered the idea that he might not. It wasn’t Scorpius’ ability that he was concerned about, he had talent in spades. Although talent is nothing without confidence. And confidence was something that Scorpius should have, considering how great he was, but that he didn’t actually have all of the time. 

Before Albus could calm his sudden bout of nerves, Quaffle after Quaffle were being launched at Scorpius. The chasers were whipping across the pitch at a much faster speed than they had for the other kids trying out. Yet with speed and agility like he had never seen, Scorpius flew between the three goals blocking the Quaffles one by one with ease.

After a few miraculous saves, Albus tore his eyes away from Scorpius, long enough to see Greg and Malius exchange an excited look. Of course, he thought, they were pushing Scorpius harder than the others, because they knew he could handle it. And he did.

When Scorpius stopped the final Quaffle, the team flew at him at full speed, and tackled him in the air. Greg was punching the air, screaming in triumph, as the rest of the team were tangled in a mass of hugs and shoulder claps.

As soon as Scorpius could detangle himself from the team, he flew directly to where Albus stood in the stands, beaming with pride, and landed beside him. With a huge grin on his face, he pulled Albus into a hug with so much force, that they both fell over, with Scorpius falling on top of him.

“I made it,” he shouted above him, surely having broken a few of Albus’ ribs.

Undeterred by the pain, Albus pulled Scorpius closer, and wrapped his arms around his friend. “Of course you did. You are amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Dates and Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius goes on a questionable date. Albus pretends it doesn’t bother him and spends some time with Hagrid.

September 20th, 2023

Classes were going relatively well in the first few weeks of seventh year, much to Albus’s delight. He’d been accepted into the N.E.W.T classes for Care for Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. His internship within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures would be in the role of a Creature Catcher. It was all he had ever wanted to do, and although it wasn’t as prestigious or admired as an Auror, it was often quite as dangerous and exciting.

Creature Catchers were witches and wizards who caught and played damage control when magical creatures found themselves in the Muggle world. Usually it was small things like a niffler sneaking into a Muggle jewelry shop and making off with the loot. Sometimes, however, it was much more dangerous things, like a dementor hanging around a Muggle primary school. With his dad’s help, he’d almost managed a Corporeal Patronus over the summer. It surprised Albus that he had offered to teach him; James and Lily had never been allowed to do magic outside of school. He strongly suspected that his dad only allowed it in an attempt to get closer to him.

This was why it was vital that he receive an O in both Care for Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had only continued to Herbology because he couldn’t disappoint Professor Longbottom (His Godfather, Uncle Nev, outside of school.) He continued Potions and Charms because they were easy subjects for him, and had the most practical use after school. He barely scored the Acceptable needed to continue Transfiguration during his O.W.Ls, and his mother insisted he continue.

For this reason, and because he was a major dork, Scorpius had taken it upon himself to create a study schedule for them. He was taking most of the same classes as Albus, except for Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures. He had, instead, chosen Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. He was also taking Muggle Studies, at the insistence of his father. 

Apparently, Mr. Malfoy had always wanted to take the subject secretly, but knew his father wouldn’t allow it. He’d had been floored in the summer before sixth year when his father had taken him to a cinema to show him how interesting Muggle technology could be.

* * *

It was late September and Albus and Scorpius were settled in the library, working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on how to identify when someone was under the imperious curse.

“No, Albus. Their eyes don’t go misty. They appear unfocused,” Scorpius scolded. “Look, it says it right here.”

“Isn’t that the same thing,” Albus defended.

“Not at all,” his friend sighed. “But other than that, your essay looks good. I think we can pack it up for the night. I’m knackered.”

“Good, because I was getting ready to imperious you to say that.” Albus teased.

The boys lazily gathered their books to be returned to the shelves.

“Albus… did you see that the first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend,” Scorpius asked casually.

“I didn’t check. Why?” He responded with disinterest.

“Would you like to go… er… go with me to Hogsmeade,” Scorpius asked with a note of panic in his voice.

“Hogsmeade? We never go,” He replied, confused. It was true. They had always spent those days enjoying the peacefulness of their dorm room.

“Well, I thought we could check out Honeydukes.”

Albus laughed. Of course he wanted to see the sweet shop. Although, he didn’t understand why he seemed so nervous to ask him to go. “Yea alright, I’ll go to Honeydukes with-“

“Scorpius?” came a voice from behind them. Startled, Albus turned to see a pretty fifth year addressing them.

“Hi, Melanie. Congratulations on becoming a prefect,” Scorpius replied cheerfully. “Did you have a good summer?”

Melanie, he remembered, was a Ravenclaw that occasionally studied in the library with Scorpius when Albus felt like slacking off in sixth year. She’d seemed nice enough the few times he had spoken with her.

She smiled back at him timidly, running her fingers through her thick black hair. “I did! My family vacationed in Portugal.”

“That sounds great! Did your family get a chance to see the underground wizard’s village in Faro?” he asked excitedly. “That’s where the Nimbus racing brooms are designed. And they say the magical library there is the largest in Europe.”

‘Haha dork!’ He thought, watching the exchange, not surprised that Scorpius would be interested in some boring library.

“We did, the library is so large, that rather than searching for books, all you have to do is say aloud the book you want, and it zooms right to you,” she replied, blushing. Albus could see why they studied together. She was clearly as nerdy and awkward as Scorp.

“Brilliant,” Scorpius ginned. Albus suspected that his mate already knew that but didn't say anything.

Melanie smiled and suddenly turned her attention to Albus.

“Could we have a moment… er… alone please,” she asked, gesturing between her and Scorpius.

He blinked at the girl stupidly for a moment, surprised at having been addressed so abruptly in the middle of her conversation with Scorpius.

“Er… yeah,” he nodded. Without looking at his mate, he grabbed his books and retreated to the Slytherin common room, feeling oddly grumpy. What did she have to say to his best mate that she couldn’t say with him around? Oh…

* * *

Scorpius arrived in the common room twenty minutes later with an odd look on his face. He flung his school bag down, and sat next to Albus on the sofa.

He didn’t say anything for a while, while Albus eyed him curiously. “You okay mate?”

“She asked me out to… to the next Hogsmeade visit,” he said distantly, as if he were talking to himself rather than Albus.

Albus’ heart sank. So, he was right. He swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat, and forced a smile. The boy was happy for his friend. He really was. Although a part of him didn’t like it. “She seems quite nice. Pretty too, I suppose. Do you like her,” he managed, telling himself he was only upset because they were supposed to go together.

“I said I would go,” Scorpius murmured as he leaned against his shoulder. “She is quite nice.” He decided not to point out that his friend hadn’t answered the question.

“Is it a date,” he asked pointlessly, because if a girl asked you to Hogsmeade, it was definitely a date.

“I think so. Well, it seemed that way,” his friend replied. Again, sounding as though he were talking more to himself than Albus. “Honestly, I don’t know what to do. She’s pretty and nice and I feel like I should try to enjoy it. For Father…”

Shocked, Albus opened and closed his mouth several times before responding. “What do you mean for your father? Is she a pure blood?” he asked. It was such a strange statement. Did he think he needed to find a pure blood girl to satisfy his father? He was so sure that Mr. Malfoy was well past those archaic views.

“Pure blood? I don’t know. Why would that matter?” he asked, staring off into space.

Albus was now utterly confused, and Scorpius looked as though he’d been confunded. “I don’t understand Scorp. You said you should date her to please your father. What did you mean by that?”

“What?” he asked, sitting up rather quickly, as if he’d only just realized Albus was there, even though they had been talking for several minutes. He stared wide-eyed for a moment before sighing and leaning his head back on his shoulder.

“Scorp, what’s going on,” he prodded gently.

He hesitated briefly, but spoke when Albus began gently massaging the other boy’s scalp soothingly. “Do you remember when I said that Rose wasn’t my type, and that I was working some things out?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Well... Melanie isn’t exactly my type, either, I don’t think. But she is very nice, and I think I should give it a chance…” His friend trailed off. “Anyway, I said I would go. And maybe I will like her. What’s the harm in one date?”

“That’s… that’s great, Scorpius. I’m happy for you,” he lied. In all honesty, he didn’t feel happy at all. He didn’t like the idea of Scorpius going out with some girl to impress his father. None of it made any sense, and Albus decided that he didn’t care for Melanie at all for distressing his best mate like this.

Albus forced a grin despite himself, and attempted to lighten the heavy mood. “I can’t believe you got a date before me!”

Scorpius tossed a pillow at his face, grinning for the first time since returning to the common room. “It’s because I’m so popular.”

* * *

September 23rd, 2023

Albus watched as Scorpius and Melanie departed from the Great Hall on their way to Hogsmeade. He and Scorpius hadn’t talked about their awkward conversation in the common room that night, but he couldn’t help but to think he was missing something that was incredibly obvious.

Stabbing his sausage viciously, he had to admit that he was quite jealous. Despite Scorpius’ misgivings about the date, there was a chance the two would hit it off. Albus and Scorpius did everything together, they had even nearly destroyed the world together, for Merlin’s sake. But if Melanie became his girlfriend, she would probably hang around all the time. It was an idea that he didn’t find particularly pleasant.

To cheer himself up, he decided to walk down to Hagrid’s hut after breakfast and pay him a visit. Of all his parent’s friends and acquaintances, Hagrid was by far his favorite. In fact, it was Hagrid that inspired his love of Magical Creatures. Over the years, they had spent a great deal of time together, so that Albus could learn more about the creatures Hagrid looked after.

When Hagrid opened the door, his face broke into a grin. “Albus! Yer just in time ter see the Bowtruckles hatch,” he yelled over Fangs rambunctious barking.

He whooped excitedly and followed Hagrid to a cluster of trees, just inside the Forbidden Forest, where the Bowtruckles had taken up residence.

They spent the afternoon joking and laughing while they fed wood lice to the newborn Bowtruckles. Overall, it was a much better day than he expected to have. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop his thoughts from straying back to Scorpius, and wondering miserably how his date was going.

* * *

The Bowtruckles had been much more of a task than either Hagrid or Albus had anticipated. He was still nursing several bites on his hands and forearms when he made his way back to the castle, well after nightfall.

When he finally made his way to the Great Hall, the food had already disappeared, and was replaced with dessert. He found Scorpius at their usual spot at the Slytherin table picking at a cauldron cake. Albus sat down beside him wearily, grabbing for a treacle tart. He shoved it into his mouth greedily.

“Sorry I’m late, mate. Me and Hagrid may have bit off more than we could chew with a colony of-“ He stopped abruptly when he saw the rather grim look on Scorpius’ face.

“You okay mate? You look a bit put out,” he inquired, resisting the urge to drape a comforting arm around his friend’s shoulders.

His mate looked up at him for the first time since he sat down, looking thoroughly miserable, but didn’t respond. Chancing a glance at the Ravenclaw table, he saw that Melanie looked equally put out. She didn’t appear to be listening to the group of girls chattering brightly around her. He didn’t need to ask to know that the date went badly, but thought that he should to give Scorpius the opportunity to talk about it if he wanted to.

“How did your date go?” 

“Oh that,” Scorpius said with an obviously forced grin that Albus suspected was only for his own benefit. “It was a disaster, honestly.”

“I’m sorry, mate.” He did mean it, but only because Scorpius was so unhappy. “What happened?”

Scorpius hesitated briefly and avoided his gaze. When he finally spoke, Albus could hear defeat in his voice.

“Well, it was a great day, actually. We went to Honeydukes and then the Three Broomsticks. We talked about books we read over the summer, and how our classes are going. She was nice and held my hand on the walk back.”

He chugged his glass of pumpkin juice and ignored the familiar pang in his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't like Melanie personally (well he kind of did), he just didn't like anyone that didn't make Scorpius smile.

“Then she kissed me out of nowhere.” The uncomfortable pang flipped painfully. “Well, I was surprised, so I pushed her away. I didn’t really like it.”

Relief washed over Albus, like a fine calming potion. “Because she isn’t your type,” he asked casually, referring their previous conversation.

He could see that his best mate was pondering the question before replying, obviously choosing his words carefully. “Yes, I think so. I think it hurt her feelings because she ran off after that.”

“Who is your type Scor-“

“Students!” A powerful voice interrupted. Headmistress McGonagall was addressing hall. “It has come to our attention that two of your fellow classmates did not return from Hogsmeade today. The faculty asks that anyone with any information on the whereabouts of Edgar Avery and Helen Rosier of Slytherin house come forward immediately.”

“Who are they?” Albus asked, only recognizing the sir names.

“They are the sixth-year couple that are constantly thrashing around the common room,” Scorpius replied, looking thoughtful. “I didn’t see them today.”

Oh right. He’d seen the two of them going after each other often. The Slytherin trait of discretion had been lost on them, he mused. “Think they ran off and eloped?” Albus giggled childishly.

Scorpius however, didn’t laugh. “I don’t know, Albus," he responded seriously. "They might have been a bit obnoxious, but they never had any need to elope. They are both wealthy pure blood’s. Their families would have been thrilled that they hit it off so well.”

He pondered this for a moment. Even he had to admit that it sounded unlikely that they would leave so suddenly.

“The teachers will find them. They probably just fell asleep shagging in the Shrieking Shack.” Albus mused.

“They are too young to shag Albus,” Scorpius snapped, his face growing alarmingly red.

He was so shocked at the outburst that he didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. He’d never realized that his friend was such a prude about sex. Not that they had ever discussed the matter.

Instead, he watched Scorpius’ concerned face until it returned to its normal shade of pale. “Do you think it’s possible that something bad happened to them? They are the children of Death Eaters, after all. And it’s not unheard of for wealthy children to get nicked for ransom money.”

The concern in his face was turning into something more akin to fear as he spoke. For the second time that night, Albus wanted nothing more than to comfort his best mate, to wrap him into a tight hug; again, he suppressed the urge. His desire to touch Scorpius was increasing with alarming severity. He mentally buried the thought and threw away the spade. Refusing to acknowledge, even to himself, how often he had been doing that these days.

He decided to reason with him instead. “Scorp, people disappear all the time. Last summer, my cousin Hugo disappeared for three hours before we found him in my Grandmothers garden. He had accidentally apparated, and couldn’t remember how he did it. They will turn up. We have no reason yet to think otherwise.”

“You’re right,” he agreed. Although, Albus suspected he was being less than honest. “I’m tired. Do you want to head to bed?”

“Sure, mate.” he sighed, eyeing the deserts longingly. He had only eaten a single treacle tart since breakfast, having politely accepted the rock cakes Hagrid gave him for lunch, then discreetly stowing them in the pocket of his robes. He hadn’t fancied a trip to the hospital wing to repair any broken teeth. 

As they walked to the dungeons in silence, Albus stole a few looks at his friend. He did seem genuinely upset about the kids. But why? They barely knew them. As far as he could tell, there was no reason to be concerned yet.

Then, it suddenly hit Albus like a stunning curse. Scorpius was also the wealthy son of an ex-Death Eater. He was sure that Mr. Malfoy, being as protective as he was, would have warned him constantly against those who may wish to seek revenge for the war. He was right to be concerned.

Inwardly, he scolded himself for being such an insensitive prat. It wasn’t even the first time he’d failed to understand how difficult things were for Scorpius and the other children in his house like him.

When they made their way to their dormitory, Scorpius went to bed without another word and closed the hangings around his bed.

Albus did the same, and attempted to push the events of the day out of his mind, along with all of the other things that had been bothering him. He assured himself that the missing children were bound to turn up soon, because they had to. Scorpius would get around to talking to him properly about whatever has been bothering him, because he was his best mate, and he wouldn’t withhold anything from him for long. He reasoned that the increasing desire for physical affection with his friend wasn’t that strange at all. He and Scorpius were just closer than most friends. That was a good thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for comments and Kudos :)


	4. Bad Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus gets a lesson in post-war pureblood society and fears. Scorpius attempts to comfort his friend, only to leave him more confused than ever.

October 12th-13th, 2023

Over the next couple of weeks, the school was abuzz with gossip about what happened to Edgar Avery and Helen Rosier. They had still not turned up, and apparently, the Ministry had been unable to find any evidence of their whereabouts.

It seemed that most, like Albus, believed they had simply run off together. There was no evidence of a struggle, and no ransom note had shown up. One of the most popular theories was that Helen had become pregnant, and the couple had run off to Germany to avoid scrutiny. The couples constant snogging gave that rumor merit, and he wasn’t as naïve as Scorpius had been. It was obvious to him that many of their classmates were sexually active. He of course, was not one of them.

Not that he had found anyone he would want to be with, in that way. Whenever he thought of a girl he might like, he would immediately find something wrong with her. If he liked her hair, she would certainly be too slender. If she had a thicker body, she would not be funny enough. There was also the fact that many of those girls, Polly Chapman for one, that had been so horrible to him and Scorpius in the past, that he would never date them, no matter how good looking they were.

There was _one_ explanation for this that he had considered briefly. But the thought was so preposterous, that he had quickly dismissed it, and concluded that the right girl just hadn’t come along yet.

One morning, in the beginning of October, as Albus and Scorpius were having breakfast, Greg and Malius shuffled over to sit with them with. Greg had the Prophet clutched in his hand.

“Did you boys see the news,” he asked gravely. “They have given up the search for Edgar and Helen. The Ministry can’t find any signs of foul play.”

Scorpius frowned and took the paper from Greg before disappearing behind it.

“What do you think happened to them then,” asked Albus.

“I don’t know,” he replied, still looking grim. “But I knew Edgar pretty well, and it just doesn’t seem to fit that he would run off. His family loved Helen, and even if she had gotten pregnant, they wouldn’t have disowned him.”

“I have to agree,” Scorpius added from behind the paper. “I know you believe the rumor’s Albus. But you didn’t grow up in a pureblood household. You didn’t grow up in a world where people blame you and your family for the war.” The other boys nodded in agreement.

“What difference does that make,” he asked, feeling a bit offended, and a bit guilty.

“One time when I was five, my mother and father took me to a Flourish and Blotts. While we were there, a man came up to father screaming at him. Going on about how he was a Death Eater. The man said that we should watch our backs, that one day we would get what we deserve,” Scorpius explained. 

“That’s terrible,” Albus said quietly.

“When we got home, my father sat me down and told me that I should always be careful and that there would be people that would judge me for my name, and some might try to hurt me for it.”

“Exactly,” Greg interjected. “Names like Malfoy, Rookwood, Avery, and Rosier are associated with the Dark Lord and a lot of suffering. There are a lot of people that would love to take revenge on us. I have had similar experiences, like Scorpius. We all have. Anyone could have targeted Helen and Edgar.”

“If anyone can understand that it’s me,” he defended. “I am a Potter, after all. I am just as likely to be targeted for my name as any of you are.”

“Yes, but if you had gone missing, do you think the Ministry would have given up the search so fast,” Malius implored. His voice was kind and free of accusation, but his eyes were knowing.

No, he thought, his dad would never give up searching for him after only a couple of weeks. Strained relationship aside, he had no doubt that Harry Potter would tear the wizarding world apart looking for any of his children, if anyone of the had possibly been abducted.

“But you said it yourself, Greg, the Ministry didn’t find any signs of foul play. If someone had harmed them, wouldn’t they have found something,” Albus reasoned, overcome with the desire to defend his logic.

“Not if whoever took them is skilled enough to cover their tracks. Someone could have easily made off with them by side along Apparition,” Greg pointed out. The others nodded in agreement, and turned the conversation to Quidditch. The first game was in three weeks against Ravenclaw, and even if Greg was concerned, he wouldn’t likely let it impact his last chance at the cup.

* * *

After breakfast, Albus made the journey down to Hagrid’s hut for Care for Magical Creatures. There were only two other students taking the class at N.E.W.T level. A Ravenclaw named Mary, and a Hufflepuff named Geoff, who was perhaps the most nervous boy he had ever met. Most of his classmates had dropped the course, including Scorpius, as soon as they were able. Scorpius may have been very nearly a genius, but that didn’t mean he was willing to risk his perfectly tamed hair being ignited by Blast-Ended Skrewts if he didn’t have to. 

“Alrigh’ there Albus,” Hagrid greeted cheerfully, taking out a large crate and dropping it to the ground. “Gather round’ lads. Today we are studying Dugbogs.”

Hagrid flung open the crate to reveal what looked to Albus like a dead log. The three students glanced at each other in confusion.

“Er, Hagrid. I think it got loose. There is just a bit of dead wood here,” he commented, leaning closer.

“Min’ ya don’ get ter close, Albus. Dugbogs are vicious creatures,” Hagrid said, happily. “It only appears ter be a log.”

Upon further examination, he realized that it was, in fact, a creature with very sharp teeth and paws.

During the lesson the students were to feed it chopped Mandrakes, while attempting to keep all of their fingers.

Albus hung back after the lesson to have a cup of tea in Hagrid’s hut. Because he was the only of his father’s children that continued with the subject past fourth year, he was easily Hagrid’s favorite, and he never let him say no to a spot of tea.

“The Bowtruckles have come along. Just had me lesson with tha third years,” Hagrid explained proudly.

“Er, yeah that’s good. Um Hagrid, can I ask you a question,” Albus asked innocently. He wanted desperately to talk to an adult about the matter, but didn’t feel comfortable owling his dad and Neville would ask too many questions. Also, he knew that Hagrid was more likely to be honest with him than any other adult in his life, even if he didn’t exactly mean to be.

“O’ course, Albus.” 

“Those kids that went missing, have you heard about them? Do you think they just ran off,” he asked.

Hagrid suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Well, tha’ thing ya need ter keep in min’ about tha, min’ you don’t tell yer dad I told yer this, there has been chatter. In the Hog’s Head, an all. Rumors…” Hagrid trailed off looking thoughtful. 

“Rumors,” Albus encouraged. He kept his voice light and conversational so as not to give away how just interested he was in the answer. Too much obvious intrigue was bound to make Hagrid suspicious of why he was asking the question.

“There’s this nutter, names Morgan. Claimes’ he saw the two of em’ being dragged away by a man in a black cloak. Ministry don’t believe him, do they? Say he’s off his rocker.”

“So you don’t believe he is telling the truth? This Morgan bloke?”

“Tha Ministry thinks I’m off me rocker too, don’ they? Nah, Morgan is a good sort. No reason ter lie. Drinks a lot though, tha one. Who knows if he saw it or jus’ thinks he did.” 

Hagrid sighed. “Yer not ter worry, Albus. No one is fool enoug’ ter go after the son of Harry Potter, are they?”

“Not even the Slytherin son of Harry Potter,” he asked bitterly. Plenty of people resented him for his house placement. It didn’t seem beyond possibility to Albus that someone would lash out at him for being the blemish on the otherwise pristine Potter family. His first several years of school had proven that to him.

“Now you don’ let tha get ter ya Albus. Yer one of the best students I ever had. Better tha’ yer father min’. And Slytherin ter boot,” he replied fondly. “Named after tha best Headmaster Hogwarts have ever seen.” His chest swelled with pride, as it always did at the mention of Albus Dumbledore. 

“Thanks, Professor Hagrid,” he mumbled weakly, picking up a rock cake to avoid speaking further. It always made him uncomfortable when people brought up his name sake. He had personally always thought that Albus Dumbledore seemed like a bit of an old fraud that relied largely on the sacrifices of others to achieve his means. He would never tell Hagrid this, so instead, he pretended to chew through his rock cake as Hagrid continued.

“Ya don’ have anything ter worry abou’, Albus. Jus’ stay ter yourself. The Ministry will figure it all out, won’ they? Yer dad knows what he’s doin’.”

He doubted this, but decided to drop the subject. Despite his unwavering fondness for Hagrid, he had to acknowledge that the man had a blind spot when it came to his dad or Albus Dumbledore. “It’s almost lunch time. Do you want to walk with me back to the castle?”

“Nah, got ter get the skrewts ready for me fourth year class.”

* * *

After lunch, Scorpius and Albus headed to Transfiguration. Although it was still his worst subject, it had been fun taking the class with Teddy. He was doing better than ever, which wasn’t saying much, and he could tell that Teddy, Mr. Lupin he had to call him now, loved Scorpius.

He was thrilled that another person in the family seemed to appreciate that Scorpius wasn’t his father. Teddy hadn’t held that against him at all. It helped that Scorpius was the best in the class, along with Rose, and the only reason Albus was staying afloat. 

Today they were attempting to transfigure a wardrobe into a bed. Scorpius had succeeded in the first try, and was now spending the rest of the class helping Albus get it.

“Albus, you have to imagine what you want the bed to look like,” Scorpius sighed. It was clear that his mate was trying desperately to hide his exasperation. Which was probably for the best, because he couldn’t be bothered with hiding his own.

“That’s what I am doing,” Albus said in frustration. “Do I also need to imagine the thread count of the sheets?”

Scorpius grabbed his hand unexpectedly, sending a shock down his arm. “Move your hand like this,” he advised as he guided Albus’ wand hand. His wardrobe spontaneously caught fire.

Scorpius doubled over in laughter, while Albus’s face turned crimson. “You aren’t helping Scorp! You make me nervous.”

Scorpius paused for a moment, raising his eyebrow at him, but gathered himself quickly as Teddy made his way over. “Albus, how are you doing,” he asked, with more enthusiasm than the situation warranted.

“I’m getting it,” he replied to the floor. 

“Don’t worry AL, you are almost there. Make sure you move your wand downward and slightly to the left while speaking the incantation. Mr. Malfoy should be able to help you,” 

Teddy encouraged, gripping his shoulder before moving on to the next group of students.

Scorpius grabbed his arm again and replicated the wand movement. “You can do it, Albus.”

He glanced across the room at Rose, who was grinning at him knowingly. His cousin really was a git, he thought. He sent her a grimace, turning back to his friend. “Alright, show me again.”

* * *

That night Albus lay in bed, still thinking of Helen and Edgar, as well as what Hagrid had told him. What were they going through right now? Were they even still alive? Were they being tortured, like Scorpius had? Was Hagrid right about this Morgan fellow? Did his dad truly put in the effort to try to search for them?

When he told Scorpius what Hagrid told him after dinner, his friend had simply nodded and remarked about how strange it was that this bit of information had been excluded from the Prophet.

That was his last thought before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

He was standing on top of the Hogwarts Express. It was running at full speed, the wind rushing through his hair, stinging his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he turned to see Scorpius there beside him, holding his hand tightly to stabilize him.

“She’s coming, Albus. We have to run,” Scorpius was screaming. He was only about a foot away from him, but sounded as though he were screaming from across the Great Hall.

Panic overtook him. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t run. He stood rooted to the spot, staring at Scorpius as he tugged insistently at his hand. Why were they here? Why hadn’t they jumped yet? They had to save Cedric.

“Albus, we have to RUN!”

He turned just in time to see Delphi pointing her wand at Scorpius. “Crucio!”

Scorpius fell to his knees, screaming. Albus tried and failed to keep hold of his hand. “STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!”

Crackling laughter filled his ears over the rushing wind.

* * *

“Albus wake up!”

Jerking awake abruptly, Albus blinked up to find Scorpius hovering over him, and shaking him frantically. It took him a moment to register that he was drenched in cold sweat, and tangled in the sheets of his bed, not standing atop a speeding train. 

“Are you okay? You were screaming.” Scorpius’ eyes were wild and full of concern. He had pulled Albus’ bed hangings aside, and he could now see Malius and Greg were both peeking through their curtains curiously.

“Just… just a dream,” he managed, untangling himself from the sheets that were twisted tightly around his body. When he managed to pull himself free, he looked up to see that their dormmates were still staring at him with a mixture of confusion and concern. Scorpius nodded to the other boys as if to say, ‘I will take care of it’, and they both retreated behind their curtains without a word.

Scorpius slid into bed beside him and drew the hangings, while casting a silencing charm. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No... no, I am okay,” he answered honestly, because he was okay. It wasn’t the first time he had dreamt about Delphi. It did rattle him a bit, but as long as Scorpius was there, he knew it would be okay.

“Albus are yo-.”

“Can you stay with me,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. He regretted it instantly, his fragile ego suddenly superseding his fear and insecurity. What sort of bloke asked his best mate to stay with him to ward off nightmares? He might as well have asked Scorpius to change his sodding nappy.

“You don’t have to… if it’s weird,” he stammered hastily, in a feeble attempt to bandage his damaged pride.

With a sigh and an exasperated eye roll, Scorpius pulled the blankets back. “Shut up and move over.”

He slid in beside him, rolling over so that they were facing each other. “She can’t hurt us anymore.” It was barely more than a whisper, but Albus heard the words as clearly as if Scorpius had shouted them.

Not trusting himself to respond, he moved a fraction closer and closed his eyes. Content to be here, comfortable, with his best mate. They were both safe.

“Goodnight, Albus.”

“Goodnight, Scorp.”

* * *

Several hours later he was awoken, for the second time that night, rather abruptly from his sleep. Blinking in the darkness, it took him a moment to remember that he wasn’t alone. His arms were wrapped around a warm, soft lump beside him.

The feeling of comfort was quickly replaced with horror as Albus became aware of himself. He was lying in his bed, with his arms wrapped around his best friend, and he was hard. Very, very hard.

The contents of his dream came back to him slowly, as he eased away from his friend, desperate not to wake him. He all but cursed aloud when Scorpius groaned in his sleep and wiggled closer to him.

‘Oh, my Gods,’ he thought. He had to get out of here and fast. If Scorpius woke now, he would get the wrong idea. Or perhaps, the right idea, which was even worse.

Abandoning all sense, Albus jumped from the bed as if it were on fire, not bothering to look back to see if he had woken Scorpius.

He ran to the bathroom as careful as possible, so as to not wake his dorm mates, and locked the door behind him. Heading to the shower, he ran the water as cold as possible, and stepped in. It was bone chilling, but after a minute, the cold water had done the trick, and his manhood had returned to a less enthusiastic state. Albus hung his head under the freezing water for what felt like an eternity. He needed to compose his thoughts. Compartmentalize and try to understand why his best mate had just given him a raging hard on. 

This was not normal friendly behavior. It was true that he and Scorpius had always been a bit more affectionate than other friends. Until now, it had felt natural and comforting. 

But best mates certainly didn’t fall asleep embraced in the same bed together, dream about kissing each other, and wake up turned on. 

Albus stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. The little voice in his head that he had written off so quickly was now practically screaming at him. Gay? He like girls, right?

Then again, he hadn’t found any women attractive. He had been scoping out girls for weeks that he might like to ask to the graduation ball. But none had struck his fancy.

But Scorpius… His thoughts trailed back to his dream of them kissing in the forbidden forest. About how comfortable it had felt holding him. How soft his arse had felt against him. How he had wiggled closer to him in sleep. And the reaction that it had caused…

“Bloody Hell,” he cursed, realizing that he was again, fully erect. For a moment, he considered jumping back under the freezing water, but before he knew what he was doing, he was stoking himself. He thought about running his fingers through Scorpius’ soft blond hair. He thought about his sweet, pouty lips. His strong shoulders. Without being fully aware of what he was doing, Albus began pulling and jerking himself with vigor. He was imagining himself holding on to those strong shoulders and pulling him into a kiss…

With one last strong wave of pleasure, he released into his hand and shuddered through his entire body.

Fuck. 

Everything that he had been suppressing was now an undeniable reality, and he had no idea what he was going to do about it.

It made sense, though. It made too much sense. He had always been clingy with Scorpius. He touched him at every possible opportunity, and if he wasn’t touching him, he was thinking about touching him. He’d also resented every girl his mate had taken an interest too. Or denied any girl that had taken an interest in him.

It had always been Scorpius. Albus slid to the floor miserably as he realized that it probably always would be.

Bloody hell.

When he returned sometime later, Scorpius was still sleeping soundly in his four-poster bed. Albus climbed in, careful not to wake his friend or get too close.

He just needed to gather his thoughts. He was clearly having some sort of identity or sexuality crisis and for the time being; he saw no need to talk with Scorpius about it. He just needed a little time to work it out.

With that thought, the pieces of a puzzle he didn’t know he was working on began to come together in his mind.

_“I came to a few realizations over the summer. I am still trying to work it out.”_

_”She’s pretty and nice and I feel like I should try to enjoy it. For Father…”_

_“I pushed her away. I didn’t really like it.”_

Oh.

This is the character profile I wrote out for Albus a while ago (I had to black out a few things to avoid spoilers.)


	5. The Knights of Vindicta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus seeks advice from an unlikely person. Scorpius and other pure bloods grow more concerned about their safety, and the Ministry’s ability to protect them.

October 15th, 2023

Over the next few days, a constant monologue of insecurity and self-doubt ran through Albus's mind. He did everything he could to block the thoughts and focus on other things, but he was losing the battle. On this particular morning, he could barely focus on his breakfast.

_‘So, I possibly like blokes?’_ He thought as he stared unseeingly down at the table.

_‘Or maybe I don’t like blokes in general, just Scorpius.’_ That wasn’t better.

_‘Maybe I don’t like blokes at all and I’m just having some strange hormonal crisis because I have never worked up the courage to ask a girl out, bloody wanker.’_

Even in his own mind, it didn’t sound reasonable. He was no expert, but it didn’t seem likely that people started fancying blokes simply because the fairer sex intimidated them.

_‘Maybe I’m just subconsciously looking for another way to annoy my dad? He’s been looking for a reason to disown me for years. Being bloody bent to boot would make it easy for him.’_

A nagging (and unhelpful, if you asked Albus) voice in the back of his mind reasoned with him. _‘I’m just being dramatic; Uncle Charlie is a poof and dad is okay with that. Why would it be different with me?’_

_‘Because it’s just one more way that we are different,”_ he argued with himself. That was one thing that could no longer be denied. He couldn’t possibly be any different than his dad. And to think, he had thought that being a Slytherin who didn’t care for Quidditch was bad enough, but maybe he didn’t even like girls.

He involuntarily let out a shaky laugh. The gay, Slytherin son of Harry Potter. Even now, he could appreciate the humor in that.

“Oi! Are you okay? You have been quiet all morning.” He was abruptly launched back into reality by Scorpius who was eying him with concern.

“What? No, I’m fine,” he shrugged, and hoped it appeared to be nonchalant, because Scorpius had just reminded him of the other aspect of his recent confusion.

_‘What is wrong with me? Thinking about my best mate that way.’_

_‘But he likes blokes too.’_

_‘He never said that.’_

_‘He all but did.’_

Across the hall, Albus saw Rose stand up to leave with a group of her friends. Suddenly, he had an idea. Admittedly, it was a bad one, but it was the only one he’d had so far. “I need to talk to Rose,” he explained.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow at him in disbelief. “Rose?”

“I will catch you later,” he said, ignoring the dumbfounded expression on his friends face as he jumped up from the Slytherin table. He’d come up with an excuse later. “I’ll meet you in the dorm, okay?”

“Sure, mate.”

* * *

The most difficult part of Albus’ conflicting feelings was that he couldn’t talk to Scorpius about it. He had talked to his friend about everything since he was eleven years old. And now, for the first time, he found himself seeking out someone else for advice.

He couldn’t talk to his dad, at the risk of putting yet another wedge in their fragile relationship. And, because no self-respecting teenage boy runs to their daddy for help discovering their sexuality.

He couldn’t talk to his mum, because she would treat him like a crying girl, and force him to tell her ‘how he feels.’

Lily would pester him insistently for details, and he wasn’t even sure what James would do, though he wasn’t eager to find out.

That only left Rose.

Rose and Albus’ relationship had been a complicated one since starting Hogwarts. Despite being best friends before starting school, they had barley spoken for years after Albus was sorted into Slytherin. He had resented her for it at first, deservingly so. However, it was she that had taken the initiative to repair their relationship in recent years, and he didn’t doubt her genuine desire to make amends.

Mind you, he still didn’t feel entirely comfortable talking to her. If he had anyone else to go to, he certainly would have. She was still overbearing, narcissistic, and extremely annoying. He had no doubt that she would tease him, but he could trust her enough to not repeat anything he talked to her about. He also knew that she would be thrilled to help him, if she could gloat about it later.

He caught her just as she was ascending the first flight of stairs in the entrance hall.

“Oi, Rose!”

She turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Can I er… talk to you for a moment?”

Rose nodded and motioned to her friends to go on without her. “This better not be about me going on a date with bread head. Because I have told him NO a million times.”

“What? No, it’s not that,” he replied, as he pulled her into an empty classroom. “It’s about me. I need your advice on something.”

“Albus Potter coming to me for advice? You’re taking the piss. Is this a prank,” she accused, as she looked around the room, suspiciously.

“It’s not a prank,” he urged. “I just didn’t have anyone else to ask, okay?”

“Well spit it out,” she commanded. Her hand was on her hip, and she looked as though she was about to roll her eyes, but she was smiling encouragingly, so Albus pressed on.

“You’ve dated people. How do you... how do you know if you, er, fancy someone,” he sputtered.

Rose’s expression turned quickly to surprise. She was obviously caught off guard by the question. It wasn’t like Albus to talk to her about such personal things, or anyone other than Scorpius, for that matter.

“Oh, well I don’t know. I suppose the person makes you happy when you are around them, so you want to be around them all the time.” She removed her hand from her hip and began drumming her finger on her cheek in thought. “And if they make you feel giddy, just with an accidental touch, or when they smile at you.”

She paused for a moment, deep in thought.

“And what else,” Albus demanded impatiently.

“You would think about them constantly, and you would probably be attracted to them, wouldn’t you? You would imagine what it would be like to kiss them.”

Albus could feel his ears heating up, so he bowed his head, as if he were inspecting his trainers, so that Rose wouldn’t notice.

No such luck. “So, you do fancy someone? Who is it, then?”

“I’m not telling you,” he murmured, still not looking at her.

Rose huffed loudly. “Why did you ask me if you weren’t going to tell me. Why didn’t you ask Scor… oh!”

Dread sank to the pit of Albus’ stomach. His cousin was far too perceptive.

“This is about Scorpius, isn’t it,” she asked, positively bouncing on her heals. “I’ve wondered for years. If it wasn’t, you would be asking him, not me. Are you in love with him?”

“What? Love? No.” He sputtered. Of course, he loved Scorpius, but he wasn’t in love with him, was he? He slumped into a nearby chair, running his hands through his already disheveled hair. “It’s just so confusing. I shouldn’t be feeling this way about a blo-, well, you know.”

“Albus, do you like boys,” she asked kindly, taking the seat beside him, drawing his hand in hers, then squeezing it gently. “Because if you do, it’s okay.”

“Maybe,” he admitted. It was the first time he had said it aloud, and it was much more difficult that he thought it would be. However, it was also oddly relieving; The kind of feeling you get after completing an exhausting Transfiguration essay.

She gave his hand another gentle squeeze, smiling at him. “Do you think Scorpius is attractive?”

_More like fucking hot._ “Well yes, but he’s my best mate!”

“My mum and dad were best mates too,” she reminded him.

“It’s complicated. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? I don’t even know if he likes blokes. I don't know who he likes.”

“You won’t know until you ask him.”

“What if he freaks out?” Suddenly, Albus pictured him, with a look of horror and disgust, dropping a ten-pound book he was carrying, and running in the opposite direction.

“He won’t,” she replied, looking much more confident than he felt. “You two are practically attached at the hip. And as much as I hate to admit it, your bread head is nothing like the older Malfoys.”

“But how do you know that?”

“Albus, you really are daft, aren’t you? Just ask him. If you aren’t ready to talk to him about your feelings, you could at least ask him if he’s gay. If he is, you can go from there.”

He nodded at her gratefully. That really was the most logical first step.

She squeezed his shoulder affectionately, and stood up, smiling broadly at him. “Just keep me updated if you two hook up. Lily and I have bets.”

And with that, she sauntered out of the room. He continued to sit alone in the empty classroom for at least an hour, thinking about what she had said.

When he finally returned to their dorm, Scorpius was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He looked up questioningly as Albus entered the room. “Is everything alright? Something with your family?”

“Oh no. I just had to return her er, quill,” Albus lied. It was a feeble lie, and he knew that Scorpius wouldn’t believe it. But, he also knew that his friend wouldn’t push the issue if he sensed that he wasn’t ready to talk about it.

He eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before shrugging, and closing his book. “Want to play a round of Exploding Snap?”

“Sure.”

* * *

October 16th, 2023

The next morning, Albus overslept. He had spent the night tossing and turning, thinking about how he was going to approach Scorpius. After much deliberation, he decided to take Rose’s advice, and start by asking him if he was gay. Then, if he said no, Albus could simply bury his feelings deep down inside, and lock them away.

When he awoke, he was surprised to see that he was alone in the dorm. He ignored the pang of hurt he felt when he realized that Scorpius hadn’t waited for him.

He dressed quickly, and made his way to the Great Hall. When he arrived, he spotted his dorm mates and the seventh year Slytherin girls huddled together. In the middle of the group, he could see the top of Scorpius’ blond head from behind the morning paper.

He sat down beside one of the girls and grabbed a piece of toast.

“What’s going on,” he asked, in an attempt to sound casual. He didn’t want to reveal to their classmates just how put out he was that his best mate had come down to breakfast without him, and hadn’t bothered to save him a seat. After all, he was a manly, seventeen-year-old Slytherin, not a twelve-year-old Hufflepuff.

“Hey, Albus. Sorry I didn’t wake you,” Scorpius replied with the decency to look guilty. “You wouldn’t wake, so I was going to bring breakfast up to you, but I stopped to read the Prophet.”

“S’okay,” he shrugged. “Did something happen?”

“There’s been another disappearance,” he responded bleakly. “His name is Bram Travers. He’s a Slytherin in fifth year.”

This wasn’t what Albus was expecting to hear, and his internal moping was instantly forgotten. “How? No one could get into Hogwarts with McGonagall here.”

“He wasn’t here. His grandfather died in Azkaban last week, and he went home to attend the funeral. His mum went to wake him up yesterday morning, and he wasn’t in his bed. He was meant to return today. There was no sign of a struggle, again.”

Albus swallowed thickly. “That’s it then, isn’t it? The Ministry will see that it’s a pattern, and start taking this seriously. Right?”

Mara, a pretty brunette that he talked to occasionally, shook her head at him sympathetically. “No, Albus. The Aurors think they have run away to form some sort of pure blood elitist group. That's all the Prophet is reporting.”

His mouth dropped open. Surely they wouldn’t assume that his house mates were trying to bring back the Death Eaters or something. “If it were something like that, we would have heard about it. It doesn’t add up!”

“Exactly, but do you think the Ministry bothers when it comes to the children and relatives of ex-Death Eaters? People will always assume the worst of them,” Mara spat bitterly. 

“I just... I…” He didn’t know.

"Albus, I know how you feel,” Mara replied kindly, squeezing his shoulder gently before continuing. “You want to trust your family’s judgment, but deep down, you know how biased they are. I am the first in my family to be sorted into Slytherin, as well. My Grandfather was in the Order, for Merlin’s sake. I would be suspicious as well, if I hadn’t spent so many years in this house. You would too.”

“It isn’t just the Ministry.” Scorpius added quietly. He was referring to the mistreatment he had suffered for years at the hands of their class mates. 

He didn’t how to respond but was blissfully spared from responding, because at that moment, the morning post came in. 

He hadn’t been expecting any mail that day, so he was surprised when he recognized his dad’s owl. When the envelope dropped on to his plate, everyone at the table looked at him expectantly, as if the letter he received held all the answers to the mystery of the missing kids.

He ignored their stares and opened it carefully. 

_Albus,_  
_As I am sure you know, three children at your school have disappeared. The Ministry believes these children may have left to become a part of secret society or group known as The Knights of Vindicta. The Ministry doesn’t know much about the group, or their agenda, but the name suggests that they are seeking revenge for something. Possibly the war._  
_It is imperative that you alert me immediately if you hear any of your classmates discussing this group, or attempting to recruit members._  
_You must also be sure be careful and avoid contact with anyone acting suspicious as this group could be very dangerous for you, your sister, and your cousins._  
_You’re mum and I trust you to look after them and send our love._  
_Dad_

____

He grimaced at the letter, and handed it over for Scorpius to read. He had been inclined to defend his dad, who had a reputation for his fairness and his ability to see past familial prejudices. But the letter had confirmed everything his friends had just told him. He was harshly reminded of a time, not that long ago, when the Great Harry Potter had unfairly judged the greatest person he had ever known just because of his name. 

____

“Has anyone heard of the Knights of Vindicta?” Scorpius asked the group when he was done reading the letter. 

____

Everyone shook their heads. 

____

“It’s the name of this group The Prophet was referring to. I’m not sure why it wasn’t reported.” Albus supplied. 

____

“Whoever they are I know Bram isn’t involved with them. We have prefect duties together and I know him fairly well. He didn’t even like his Grandfather. His mum made him visit him in Askaban on holidays and apparently, he just shouted out crude things incoherently or shouting at Bram for not leaving school to pursue the study of the dark arts. He only went to the funeral because his she made him. I don’t think he would be out there trying to get revenge for the old man,” Mara informed them.

____

“She’s right. Even if he had the desire to run off and fight a useless fight like that, no group out there would recruit him.” Greg added, thoughtfully. 

____

“I have been tutoring him,” he explained when several students raised their eyebrows at him. “He’s complete pants at Defense Against the Dark Arts but he needs an O.W.L in it to become an Obliviator. It’s a really flexible position that would give him a lot of time to work on his painting, which is about all the kid really cares about.” 

____

Albus couldn’t help but to admire Greg and Mara for a moment. While he and Scorpius had spent the better part of their years at Hogwarts trying to avoid everyone, they had taken the initiative to get to know the people around them. They hadn’t always had choice in that matter yet, they hadn’t made much of an effort either. Not until recently. 

____

“These are our friends, right,” Scorpius inquired rhetorically. “If the Ministry won’t help them, we have to do it ourselves.”

____

“But how,” Albus asked. He was relieved to see that he wasn’t the only person regarding his friend utter bewilderment. 

____

“First, we ask anyone we can trust if they have heard of this group. In the meantime, I’ll research it in the library, and see if I can come up with anything. If you have older siblings in the Ministry, ask them what they know about it.” 

____

“What about our parents,” Greg wondered. “My mum works as a secretary in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She might have heard something.”

____

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. There’s a reason the name of this group was left out of the Prophet article. And some of our relatives still have traditional, pureblood values. My grandfather does. If this group exists, they may already know about it, and even sympathize with it. So, they won’t appreciate us snooping around,” Scorpius reasoned. Two of the girls at the table were scowling at him, but everyone else nodded in agreement. 

____

“Look, I know it’s not fun to hear, but it is true. It’s possible that the Ministry is right about this group, and not about our friends. But for some reason, they have linked them, and we need to find out why. If we all go to our parents asking about it, they will start talking about it amongst themselves, and give the rumor more merit.”

____

“He’s right. My Grandfather might even want to start it if it doesn’t already exist,” Malius admitted weakly.

____

“Alright, it’s settled then,” Greg declared, getting up from the table. “We will meet up in the common room next week and talk about what we have found out. No more meetings in the Great Hall. People get suspicious when too many Slytherin’s group up and whisper together.”

____

And with that, everyone got up and headed to class. For the first time in a week, Albus wasn’t thinking about his confusing feelings for Scorpius. He was thinking about those kids, and his gut lurched painfully. He didn't know how, but deep down, he knew they were in trouble.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am going down with this ship. Tell me your favorite Scorbus fic in the comments, or send me the link to yours if you are writing one.


	6. The Slytherin House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin House is getting clingy and so are Albus and Scorpius.

October 25th, 2023

Over the next couple of weeks, the Slytherin seventh years explored every avenue they could think of to learn more about The Knights of Vindicta. Unfortunately, it seemed that no one had any idea what the group stood for, or what its purpose was. Albus couldn’t owl his dad for more information without seeming suspicious, and Scorpius had run out of books to reference. This was a significant source of frustration for him because the library had never failed him before. He had even considered sneaking into the restricted section, but his natural inability to break the rules had taken over.

“We can’t risk getting caught,” he explained, as they talked over the idea in the library. It hadn’t been as easy for Albus to convince Scorpius to engage in any wrong doing since they nearly destroyed the world together.

“Maybe I could write to James and ask to borrow the invisibility cloak,” Albus wondered as he flicked through yet another incredibly boring book on the history of wizarding society in Europe.

“Your brother isn’t likely to give up his most prized possession so we can sneak into the restricted section,” Scorpius pointed out.

“No, although he might give me the map,” he realized triumphantly. “He doesn’t need it anymore since he isn’t in school. And I know he has it. He nicked it from dad’s study in his sixth year. We will be able to see if anyone is coming. And we can also use it to keep watch over the kids in our house. See if any of them are sneaking off or being dodgy.”

“You are brilliant,” Scorpius praised, pulling him into a hug. He hugged him back enthusiastically for a moment, before pulling away reluctantly to retrieve his quill and parchment. He hoped that Scorpius would interpret the pink tinge in his cheeks as excitement about the map, rather than a reaction from the unexpected compliment and physical contact.

“I’ll write him now. It needs to seem like we agree with the Ministry and want to help them though.”

“Why?”

“Because, he is training to be an Auror. He will believe the same story Dad does,” Albus reasoned. “If I tell him that I don’t believe it he will be less likely to help.”

“Right. So how do we go about this,” Scorpius inquired.

“Leave it up to me,” he grinned wickedly down at his parchment.

_James,_  
_How is work? N.E.W.T. year is murder. I know you are busy so I will get to the point. Dad has asked me to keep an eye on some of my house mates. He reckons they are disappearing to join some new pureblood movement. I have noticed a few of them acting suspiciously. I think it will be easier to keep an eye on them if I have the map. Since you don’t have much use for it anymore, I was hoping that you would send it to me._  
_Albus_  
_P.s. I hope Dad isn’t being too hard on you in training._

* * *

October 28th, 2023

The next Hogsmeade visit fell on the Saturday before Halloween. If the staff noticed that not a single Slytherin had signed up to go, they didn’t let on. Instead, Greg had insisted that everyone gather at the Quidditch pitch, and later join them for a party in the common room. He and Malius had somehow managed to nick several kegs of butterbeer, while Albus and Scorpius had snuck into the kitchens to liberate mounds of sandwiches and sweets from the house elves.

Most had to admit that it wasn’t as appealing as a day in Hogsmeade. However, they agreed that it was the safest option. They couldn’t risk anymore students going missing. The first and second years, at least, were thrilled that they would be able to participate, and their excitement was a bit infections.

That morning, Albus was jerked awake by Scorpius jumping into his bed, shaking him eagerly. He groaned, making a noise that was intended to be ‘get off’, but sounded more like ‘gewpft’.

“Wake up Albus! You’re going to come watch me practice. We are thinking about organizing a match with the team and the alternates. Should be fun.”

Scorpius continued to ramble, although he didn’t register a word of it, because his friend was practically laying on top of him. Before he could protest further, Scorpius had rolled him over, and sat up with one knee on either side of his waist, clearly oblivious as to how it was affecting him. “We’re also thinking about putting the first years against the second years, then making bets on them. Now, you would assume that the second years would have them, however, the first years are insisting they have a secret weapon.” His friend was practically straddling him in bed, and he was losing the battle in his trousers.

In an act of desperation, Albus brought his hands up and pushed hard against his friend’s chest, causing him to fall backwards to the end of the bed. “Bugger off you great lump, you’re crushing me!”

“Sorry,” Scorpius giggled. “Come on. Let’s get down to breakfast. Everyone is headed down to the pitch after.”

* * *

As the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw houses made their way to the entrance gates, the Slytherin’s all turned and headed to the pitch. It was obvious that the other students hadn’t heard about their plan to stay back, because many were regarding them questioningly, with a fair amount of suspicion.

Ignoring this, they flooded on to the pitch where Greg and Malius were already standing with the chest full of balls, as well as a pile of old broomsticks from the shed.

“Alright, is everyone here,” He asked, poking his head up to see. It didn’t take him long to account for everyone. The Slytherin house was quite a bit smaller than it used to be. There were only about fifty students. Albus’s own year only had four males and three girls. It would have been easy to spot if someone had not showed.

“Right, good. We managed to rustle up some old brooms for the first years. Don’t ride one if you don’t know how. If any of you get hurt, Sapientem will have my head. We are starting with first years against second years. Pick your teams, everyone else, head up to the stands. I’ll referee, Scorpius and Malius will circle below you, just in case one of you tossers falls of your broom,” he said, grinning proudly. “Mara, you’re in charge of taking bets.”

As Albus made his way to the stands, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was very safe. It would be pointless to stay away from Hogsmead to avoid kidnap, if the result was several dead first years. He pulled out his wand, ready to cast a cushioning charm if necessary. Looking around him, he noticed that several sixth and seventh year students had done the same. He smiled absentmindedly to himself, feeling a rush of pride overcome him. It was of no surprise to him, considering how fiercely Slytherin students looked after their own. No house with Scorpius Malfoy in it could be evil.

“Who are you betting on,” Mara asked, smiling as she sat down beside him.

“Oh, I think I’ll take my chances with the first years. That girl with the beaters bat looks like a gorilla.”

She laughed. “That’s Ginger Goyle. She really is terrifying. I hear the only reason she didn’t try out is because Greg and Malius locked her in a broom closet in fear of losing their spots on the team.”

“You know, that doesn’t surprise me!” He laughed as he handed over a galleon.

* * *

He had been smart to bet on the first years. They won 240-60, easily. Once their match was complete, the team alternates played against the starter team, who did much better than anyone would have expected. With the help of two fifth years playing in the place of chasers, they only lost by 70 points.

After the match, the fifth years insisted on going up against the sixth years, so an exhausted Scorpius joined him in the stands to watch.

“You know, it’s really nice to see that something good came of this,” he marveled as a rather burley sixth year saved yet another goal.

“What do you mean,” Albus asked. He didn’t really care much about the answer, however, he was just enjoying the beautiful smile that was dancing across his friend’s face.

“Look at them,” he gestured. “Have you ever seen the house so united? Being in Slytherin has always been something to look down upon. People assume we all just look out for ourselves, but we can come together when it matters.”

“Yes, when we are all scared shitless,” Albus jibed.

Scorpius winked at him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, before settling back against the stands. For a moment, he considered pulling away; it didn’t seem right to let Scorpius sit so close when he had no idea what lewd things had popped into his mind as a result. But his mate looked so comfortable. What sort of friend would he be to deprive him of that?

“Have you heard back from your brother, yet?”

“No. Though, I expect his owl soon.”

“Imagine what we can get to with that map!” He hummed excitedly, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. 

“Hah! Like what? Sneaking into the library to study at night,” Albus teased, hoping his face wasn’t giving away just hot that look was making him. 

“I can be rebellious,” Scorpius defended, thumping his arm affectionately.

Albus was about to retort, when Mara plopped down beside him, interrupting their banter. With a significant look, she nudged him in the ribs. “You wicked boys,” she exclaimed with glee. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. Why didn’t you tell me?”

He exchanged a confused look with Scorpius, before turning back to her. “What are you on about?”

Her smile faltered for a moment, but she quickly recovered, and beamed at them. “Oh, nothing. So, do you think Greg would go on a date with me?” Albus raised an eyebrow at her obvious, and frankly lame, attempt to change the subject.

He was sure that Scorpius noticed it too, but as usual, he was polite enough to ignore it. “Maybe if you asked him, we could get through a meeting without him constantly making moon eyes at you,” he joked.

“Well, I will just have to ask him, then. For the sake of keeping the meetings productive, of course.” With that, she hopped up and made her way down the stands to where Greg was sitting with Malius.

Albus watched her for a moment, before shrugging, then resting his head into the crook of Scorpius’ arm. “She’s a bit odd.”

* * *

By the time everyone made it back to the common room, spirits were higher than Albus had seen them in weeks.

In addition to the Butterbeer, Greg and Malius had smuggled several bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky, along with Elderflower Wine into the party for the older students.

By midnight, Mara and Greg were nowhere to be found, and Malius was in a corner talking to a pretty fifth year, who kept fluttering her lashes at him suggestively.

Albus, who had at least five glasses of Firewhisky, and as many chocolate eclairs, was laying on a sofa with his head in Scorpius’ lap, watching a spirited game of spin the bottle.

Scorpius was talking animatedly above him about the upcoming match, as well as what plays they intended to use, however Albus wasn’t listening.

“Scorpius,” He asked, interrupting his friend mid-way through his rant about Ravenclaw’s new seeker.

“Hmm?”

“Are you gay?” He hadn’t intended to blurt it out so bluntly, then quickly regretted it, because Scorpius looked for a moment as though he might pass out. “Um, it’s okay mate. You don’t have to tell me if–“

“It’s okay, Albus,” Scorpius replied, cutting him off. “I am… Gay that is.” He was staring at him timidly, clearly trying to gauge Albus’ reaction to his confession.

For a moment, he just stared back in shock; because as much as he had hoped that his suspicions were correct, he didn’t actually think they would be. He didn’t have a plan for what he might say or do in this situation. Just as he began to feel hopefulness start settle in, another less pleasant feeling began to rise in his stomach.

“Going to be sick,” he managed, before he jerked up and ran to the loo, where he sent his many chocolate eclairs strait into the toilet.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid on the bathroom floor, trying to reason with himself. If Scorpius was gay, then Rose might have been right about the other part too. What would it be like dating Scorpius, he wondered. Would it be just like they are now, with kissing? Maybe other things? His imagination had now taken a dangerous turn, and he suspected he would have a much bigger problem if he had not drunk so much.

Eventually, with confidence he attributed to the alcohol, Albus pulled himself up from the floor with difficulty, then made his way to their dormitory. He knew it wasn’t the most ideal time to talk to Scorpius about this, although he suspected that if he waited until morning, he would never do it.

Greg’s bed was empty and Malius’s light snores could be heard behind the hangings around his bed.

The hangings were drawn around Scorpius’ bed as well, so he yanked them open and fell in beside him.

“I am never having Firewhisky again,” he groaned to the lump under the covers beside him as he closed the hangings behind him.

“Why are you here,” he demanded so loudly that Albus jumped in surprise. His friend was sitting up in the darkness beside him. “It’s clear that you are disgusted by me.”

“What? What’s wrong Scorp,” he asked, utterly confused. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that Scorpius’ eyes were red rimmed, as though he had been crying. Instinctively, Albus raised his hand to touch his face.

Scorpius jerked away. “I tell you that I am bent, and you ran off sick. So, what are you doing in my bed?”

“What? Scorpius, no,” he panicked, cursing himself for not realizing what his sudden bout of sickness must have looked like. “I had too much Firewhisky and chocolate. Apparently, they don’t mix.”

Out of desperation, he pulled his friend into a back-breaking hug. Scorpius struggled against it for a moment, before he seemed to realize that Albus wasn’t going to let him go, then hesitantly relaxed in his embrace.

He loosened his hold slightly when he felt hot wet tears seep through his tee-shirt where Scorpius’ was leaning into his shoulder. He began running a soothing hand up and down his mates back.

“Scorp, you are my best mate. I-I love you, and nothing is going to change that. How could you think I am some homophobic git? I’m quite the opposite, actually,” he added with a chuckle.

Scorpius didn’t respond, though he was satisfied when he felt him nod into his shoulder.

“Good. I’m glad we got that cleared up,” Albus murmured as he attempted to suppress a yawn. “Can I sleep with you? I don’t think I can make it to my bed.”

He finally looked up at Albus, nodding slowly. Relieved that he was not going to be made to get up and walk the five excruciating feet to his bed, He let go of Scorpius and slid under the covers.

The alcohol had released Albus of his inhabitations, so his next statement was blatant, foolish, and boldly indulgent, and he couldn’t care less.

“I’m cold. Keep me warm.”

He felt Scorpius slink his arm around him and pull him closer.

“Warm enough?”

“Perfect.”

“You really don’t care that I’m gay,” he asked thickly.

“Only if you don't plan on dating some bloke that isn’t me.” Damn, why did you say that? He thought as he felt Scorpius go ridged beside him.

He was just about to lie and say that he had only been joking, when he felt Scorpius relax and nuzzle his head into his hair.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

With that promise, Albus allowed himself to fall into the most comfortable sleep he’d had in ages.

* * *

October 29th, 2023

“Get up you wankers!”

Albus groaned and freed one of his hands from under something large to pull the covers over his head..

Another voice laughed. “If we had known that all we needed to do was get you two drunk to finally realize your feelings for each other and jump into bed together, we would have been force feeding you Firewhisky in fifth year.”

Albus’ eyes snapped opened as he remembered the night before. Beside him, Scorpius was still snoring softly, their arms and legs were tangled together comfortably. They were both covered completely by the blanket that he had pulled over them, so he allowed himself a few more seconds to enjoy it, before reluctantly peeking his head out.

Malius and Greg were standing over them, immersed in silent giggles. Albus glared at them as he sat up, and became aware of the sour feeling in his gut, and pounding headache.

“Here,” Greg croaked, once he had composed himself enough to speak again. “Hangover potion. Just take a few sips then share it with Scorpius. I’m sure you two don’t mind swapping a little spit.”

He rolled his eyes at them, before turning to his friend, who was sitting up beside him and grinned widely. His smile faded quickly, however, when he noticed that Scorpius’ face was beat red, and he was pointedly avoiding his gaze.

Albus swallowed down the hurt that was rising in his throat with a few sips of hangover potion, before handing the vile to Scorpius, who still wasn’t looking at him.

If their dorm mates had noticed the awkwardness between them in that moment, they were kind enough not to mention it.

He reckoned it probably wasn’t the best time to address Scorpius’ odd behavior, so he simply thanked their dorm mates for the potion, and begrudgingly rolled out of the warm bed.

“A note came for you, Albus. You are to meet with the Headmistress after breakfast.” Malius informed him as he made his way to his own trunk.

“For what,” he questioned.

“Well I don’t know, do I,” he replied. “You should probably take a shower and get some food in you though. You can’t go in there looking hungover and well shagged, to boot.”

“Shut up,” he groaned, throwing a book at the other boy as he dug through his trunk for his robes. Malius dodged it easily, wagging his eyebrows lewdly. Albus shook his head and chanced a glance at Scorpius, but his back was turned away from him.

“We will leave you two to it, then,” Greg quipped. “Awkward morning after conversations should be held in private, and we have bet money to collect.”

The silence was deafening after their dorm mates left the room, and Scorpius continued to avoid eye contact as the two showered and dressed for the day. Certainly, the change in their relationship was bound to have hiccups, and maybe even a few awkward moments, but they hadn’t even kissed yet!

“Let’s get some breakfast then,” Scorpius said, and Albus followed him out of the room wordlessly. He figured that he was embarrassed by their dorm-mates teasing, and his mood would improve quickly enough.

They walked to the Great Hall in silence. When they sat down, Mara made her way over and squeezed between them. “Have a good night boys,” she asked with a knowing grin.

Albus snorted. “We should be asking you the same thing. Where did you and Greg make off to?”

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” she declared with a triumphant air. Kissing them both on the cheek she hoped up and sat down beside Greg with a smug look.

He looked over at Scorpius, who was still staring down at his eggs. What could be bothering him so much? Was he having second thoughts? Or maybe he was waiting for Albus to say something. What should he say? Maybe he was upset because he hadn’t compliment him on his appearance, or offered to carry his books, like a boyfriend is supposed to do. What was expected of him now?

He was so lost in his panicked thoughts, that he jumped a bit when Scorpius finally looked up and spoke.

It was barely above a whisper, and Scorpius was still not looking at him, all the same Albus heard him loud and clear. “Did-did you mean it,” he asked.

“I… well, Scorp… it’s just that…” How did you explain to your best mate that you wanted to be with him, but really had no idea how to go about it, or what he was supposed to do?

“Did you mean it or not, Albus? It’s a simple question,” He demanded. Albus was shocked to see that Scorpius looked confused, and a little bit angry. 

“Scorpius, I meant-“ But his words were lost as the morning post flew into the great hall. A package dropped in front of him with a letter attached.

Albus picked up the letter and read.

_Albus,_  
_It was good to hear from you. Work is going well, although I am sure Dad is being harder on me, just to prove he’s not biased. I think it’s great that you want to look after the kids in your house. I am still in training, so they haven’t told me much, but the reason the ministry believes the kids ran away is because they found a note in the Travers kid’s bedroom. It said: The Knights of Vindicta will right the wrong the Ministry ignored for too long. Cryptic, right?_  
_Anyway, don’t tell Dad I told you about this. He will have my head, as it’s supposed to be confidential. Unfortunately, if you want the map, you’ll have to get it from Lily. Sorry mate. I wanted to give it to you, but she stole it from my trunk in my last week. (Tell her you need it to sneak off with some girl, she’s a sucker for romance.)_  
_The Ministry doesn’t know what these kids are up to, or what their plans are. That much is apparent. I am proud of you for trying to help, so I am going to send you the cloak as well. If you are able to find any secret meetings, get under the cloak and try to hear what they are saying. Any information the ministry can get now is valuable._  
_Don’t put yourself in any dangerous situations. Mum will kill me, and I’m too good looking to die._  
_James_  
_p.s- Don’t open the cloak at the table. If you get it confiscated, I will kill you. And you, little brother, are not too good looking to die._

He handed the letter over to Scorpius to read. When he was done, for the first time that morning, he looked up at Albus with a grin.

“He gave you the cloak!”

“Can you believe it?” Albus grinned back broadly.

“Not at all,” Scorpius breathed. He had picked up the box and was holding it delicately, as if it might break.

“Take it back to the dorm for me, I have to meet McGonagall,” he instructed as he stood up. “Oh and Scorp… we will talk about it soon.”

Scorpius nodded to him and returned to his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment. I really want to know what you all think!


	7. The Difference Between Two Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a meeting in the head masters office and embraces his Slytherin traits.

October 29th, 2023

Albus approached the Headmistresses office tentatively. It had been years since he had been in her office, and the last time hadn’t been particularly pleasant. Had she gotten wind of his and Scorpius’ plan to sneak into the restricted section? Certainly not, they hadn’t even told their dorm mates about that.

When he approached the gargoyle that protected the Headmistresses office, he realized that he had not been provided a password to gain entrance. “Er… I need to see the Headmistress,” he muttered to the statue, feeling quite silly when he realized he was talking to stone.

It did seem to understand him, however, because a moment later it turned to reveal a spiral staircase. He hesitated for a moment, before ascending the staircase, then rapping lightly on the door.

“Come in, Albus,” came an unexpected but familiar voice on the other side. His heart sank into his stomach as he resisted the urge to run back to the safety of the Slytherin common room, and pretend he hadn’t received McGonagall's message.

Realizing he wasn’t likely to fool them at this point, Albus pushed opened the door, nodded to his dad, who was sitting opposite the Headmistress and smiling at him wearily. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind the desk with her lips pressed tightly together.

His dad pulled him into a brief hug, before gesturing to the seat beside him, and the two sat down.

“Dad? What are you doing here,” he asked in mock confusion. He knew perfectly well that this wasn’t a visit from his dad, this was a visit from Harry Potter, Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Albus noted that he at least had the decency to look ashamed.

He nodded, then did his best to smile genuinely, but didn’t respond. What he really wanted to say was ‘go ahead with the interrogation,’ although even he was aware that it would be cruel to deny his dad the chance to get the pleasantries out of the way beforehand.

Harry relaxed visibly and smiled at him. “Neville tells me that you are on track to get an O in Herbology, and Hagrid has written every week to brag about your marks in Care for Magical Creatures. Your mother and I are very proud.”

It was true, Albus knew. He just wished that his parents were proud of things other than his marks. Like his house, or choice in friends.

“Don’t get too excited before you talk to Teddy,” he joked half-heartedly.

“He has faith in you. He tells us that Scorpius is helping you along. I wouldn’t have made it through most of my classes without your Aunt Hermione.”

“Scorpius is good at everything,” Albus challenged.

‘He's even good at cuddling,’ he thought with a small smile.

“The top of his class in Potions, Arithmancy, and Defense of the Dark Arts. He would be first in everything were it not for Miss Granger-Weasley. Delightful child, Scorpius,” said Professor McGonagall with a smirk. He smiled at her gratefully. McGonagall was obviously having a go at his dad.

“Of course, he is.” Harry agreed, a bit too enthusiastically. “Ginny and I are thrilled that you have him, Albus.”

“Er, thanks,” he replied, wondering how thrilled they would be if they knew how he truly felt about Scorpius. He humored himself for a moment, imagining his reaction if he told them they were together.

“There is another reason that I am here, Albus.” Harry said, bringing him out of his silly imagination.

Here it comes, Albus thought.

“It came to the Ministry’s attention that the entire Slytherin house decided not to attend the Hogsmeade visit yesterday. Obviously, we found it bit strange. Can you shed any light on that?”

“We stayed back and played Quidditch. The Captain organized a few games and we had butterbeer in the common room,” Albus confessed, leaving out the Firewhisky and first years on brooms.

“That sounds nice,” His dad replied, clearly contemplating. “Why would you choose a Hogsmeade weekend for this? You only get a few of those a year. Surely you could have booked the pitch on another weekend.”

“Seems pretty obvious doesn’t it,” Albus challenged, swallowing down his anger.

“Can you enlighten me?”

“Three kids from Slytherin have been kidnapped. Two of them went missing from Hogsmeade. Us older kids didn’t think it was a good idea for any of us to go out until the Ministry figures this out.”

Harry looked down at him sympathetically which only annoyed him further. “Albus, the Ministry doesn’t believe that these children were kidnapped. There is no indication that they were. Yesterday, did you see any of the children in your house sneaking about to meet in private?”

“No, Dad,” Albus defended. “We were all at the pitch all day. You don’t know them like we do. Helen and Edgar spent all day snogging in corners, and Bram couldn’t cast a defensive spell to save his own skin. What would some secret organization want with them?”

“We don’t know yet. However, what we do know is that these disappearances have been linked to a secret organization, an organization that is becoming more active. It’s been theorized that they are recruiting pureblood children to start an army.”

“If that’s the case, then I think they should have nicked better kids,” Albus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration.

Harry ignored his son’s rude behavior and pressed on. “It is believed that they left on a voluntary basis. Are you quite sure you haven’t noticed anything odd? Some of your friends acting differently?”

“Slytherin’s aren’t as terrible as you seem to think they are!” Albus stood, seeing red. “I don’t know why this is so hard for you. Gregory Bole is the nephew of a Death Eater, and yet he’s a prefect and the Quidditch Captain, who spends most of his time trying to preach tolerance and unite the house. Malius Rookwood is the grandson of a Death Eater, and has never uttered the word Mudblood. He spends most of his time making bad jokes to humor the first years. Scorpius Malfoy, my best mate, is the son of a ex-Death Eater, and the best person I have ever known. Why are you and the Ministry so determined to see the worst in my house mates?”

Harry stared back in mild shock at Albus' outburst while Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together in an odd way that made him wonder if she was trying to suppress a smirk. 

“And you are the worst one. Your own son is in Slytherin. Do you think I would run off with a group like that?” He asked, shaking with anger now. He knew he wasn’t being completely fair although he didn’t care at the moment.

“Albus, that is not the case.” The look on his face was positively crestfallen, His eyes pleading. “Your mum and I have never thought any less of you for being placed into Slytherin.”

“Did you ask Lily if she had seen anything suspicious?”

“Well, no. You are much closer to the situation and-“

“Right. You don’t think precious Gryffindor’s are capable of doing any wrong,” he stated bitterly.

At that, he sat back down in his seat. There was no use pointing out that this was exactly the type of thing keeping them from having a better relationship.

Harry sighed and pulled off his glasses to pinch his nose in frustration. An action usually reserved for Albus. After a few moments of thick silence, he continued. “There is something you don’t know.”

“Oh, I know enough. I know that someone is Hogsmeade saw them being drug off.”

“Where did you hear that,” he asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

He shifted in his seat and avoided his dad’s eye. The last thing he wanted to do was betray Hagrid’s trust. “People talk,” was his only response.

“When the first two children disappeared, we found a note.” he whipped his head around. “The note said that if we come after them, Muggleborns will be in danger. And when the third child went missing, another note was left, promising revenge for the war.” Albus recalled his brothers letter… ‘The Knights of Vindicta will right the wrong the Ministry ignored for too long.’

His anger started to transform into something more akin to desperation. “What if it’s just a diversion to kept you on the wrong trail? They are not bad people. Please believe me. They need help!”

“We will do what we can,” he said and squeezed his shoulder, obviously relieved that Albus no longer looked like he wanted to hit him. “We don’t know much yet, that’s why we need your corporation. Will you help me?”

“I-I will,” he resigned. The Ministry was clearly misguided, but perhaps if he agreed to help, he would be able to get more information out of him.

“All I ask you to do is tell me if something looks odd or suspicious. Anything that is out of the ordinary. Keep a close eye on anyone that advocates for traditional pureblood values. Can you do that?”

“If I see anything, I will tell you. Although, you have to do something for me?"

“What’s that Albus?”

“I-I want you to please consider the other possibilities. Because if you are wrong… well if you are they-“

“I promise. I will go talk to the bloke in Hogsmeade myself.” He looked doubtful, but it was at least a start.

“Thanks. May I go now? Mr. Draco sent Scorpius and I some Weasley Wizard Wheezes loot, and we are going to the grounds to try some of it out.”

Harry nodded, muttering something about ‘Mr. Draco now?’ and ‘trying to out-dad me’ under his breath.

“Yes, you may go,” McGonagall piped in. “Do try not to give Mr. Filch a heart attack, the man is hanging on by a thread as is it.”

“We won’t. Thank you, Professor.” He nodded to her, before he looked back at Harry and forced himself to sound as cheerful as possible. “Dad?”

“Yes Albus.”

“Can we invite Scorpius and his father for Christmas tea?” He knew it was foolhardy to ask, but the guilt on his Dad’s face meant that Albus had the perfect opportunity to exploit him. It was times like this that he knew the sorting hat made the right decision.

He could see an internal battle going on within him, and was convinced that he was about to say no, when he said in a strained voice. “Er, sure. I will send and owl to Mal… er... Draco.”

“Thanks. Send mum love.” And with that, he was out the door, racing down to the Slytherin common room to find Scorpius and the other seventh years.

* * *

Harry watched as Albus ran out of the door and sighed. “He just Slytherined me, didn’t he?”


	8. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Slytherin babies bond a little more under new new information, Filch is too old to catch them, and Lily is a romantic.

October 29th, 2023

When Albus arrived at the Slytherin common room he found Scorpius curled up on a couch reading a massive, dusty, old book. He paused to take a moment to admire him. When Scorpius read, he took on a look that was distant, and almost childlike. It was as if he was in the book himself. He always knew when the story was getting good because he would bite at his bottom lip in anticipation. 

For a bit, Albus just stood there absorbing the loveliness of it.

‘Only if you don't plan on dating some bloke that isn’t me.’

‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’

He knew that didn’t mean they were together now, although it was a start, right? They just needed to sit down to talk about what they both wanted. Now that Scorpius knew he was interested, the rest was bound to progress naturally. Perhaps he would go over and hold his hand. That wasn’t too forward. They would move slow, because that’s how Scorpius was. Always cautious. Thinking about everything repeatedly before acting. 

Albus, on the other hand, had always been far too quick to jump on ideas without thinking them through. That hadn’t turned out very well for them in the past, pun intended. So, although he really wanted to simply walk over and snog the life out of Scorpius, he wouldn’t. 

“Oh, stop pining and go snog him!” Mara appeared beside him, grinning mischievously. He silently chastised himself for staring so blatantly. Anyone could have noticed. Although, it seemed like many of his friends and family already had, so he didn’t bother denying anything. 

“You know it’s not considered proper to snog in the common room for all to see. Some would call it tasteless,” he teased, knowing that she and Greg had taken to doing that very thing frequently. 

“Don’t be so obviously jealous Albus,” she flaunted. “I would snog you in the common room, too, but I try to keep my snogging to one boy at a time, generally boys without boyfriends.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Albus denied, smiling a little too widely. ‘Boyfriend’ sounded quite nice.

“He will be as soon as you two stop fumbling around like shy, clumsy school boys, and just shag already,” Mara quipped, rolling her eyes at him whimsically. 

“How do you know we haven’t already,” he replied casually, adding a wink for good measure. He wasn’t one to back down from friendly banter. 

She busted out laughing. “Oh, please, you have hopeless virgin written all over you. Don’t worry, I don’t hold it against you.” 

He shoved her playfully. Friendly banter or not, he didn’t fancy discussing his lack of sexual exploration with someone quite as loud as Mara, so he took the opportunity to change the subject. “Can you go find the others? I have some new information.” 

Her smile faltered only a little, before she gave an enthusiastic nod, skipping up to the girl’s dormitory.

Shaking his head, Albus made his way over to Scorpius, and slung his arm over his shoulders experimentally, careful to sit close enough that their thighs were brushing together. This type of contact wasn’t entirely unnatural for them; however, it was uncommon enough that he hoped it sent a message. Scorpius simply regarded him with a small, easy smile. “What did McGonagall want?” 

“It was actually my Dad,” he clarified. However, his attention was soon compromised, because a loose hair had fallen into Scorpius’s face, and he was debating if it would be okay to brush it aside. 

“Your dad,” he inquired, with a tone of surprise. “Is everything okay?” 

Albus’ hand had made it halfway to Scorpius’ face before he realized what he was doing, and dropped it unceremoniously to his side. “Huh? Oh. Yes. Everything is okay. Actually, I have more information on the investigation. Mara is rounding everyone up now.”

He nodded in understanding, thankfully failing to notice Albus’ briefly awkward moment of insanity. “I assume he thought you could give him some new information?”

“Yes, but I don’t know anything do I,” he muttered, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. “Just because I am in Slytherin doesn’t mean I am in the loop with any pure blood elitist crowds. I swear, no matter how hard he tries, he still can’t shake his prejudices.”

“Don’t be so hard on him Albus, he tries,” Scorpius replied sympathetically. 

No longer in the mood to talk about his dad, and even less inclined to hear Scorpius defend him, he decided to change the subject. “He said he would invite you and your father to Christmas tea! Do you think your father will agree to come?” 

He nearly melted into the face splitting grin that appeared on Scorpius’ lips. “He will if I ask him to,” he exclaimed, bringing his arm around to wrap Albus in a loose hug. “How did you manage-“

“Uh hmm. If you boys are done cuddling, we were told there is new information about the kids.” 

They broke apart quickly, and looked up to see Greg, along with about a dozen other kids, either smirking at them, or regarding them with disinterest. Mara winked at them knowingly, while Malius rolled his eyes in feigned exasperation. “Here we thought you had important information for us, you two cuddling is hardly news.” 

Albus ignored the burning in his ears, rushing to explain. “Yes, I talked to my dad and brother today. Are we involving more students, then?” In addition to his fellow seventh years, several members of the Quidditch team, as well as a few fifth and six year students, were also in attendance. 

“We thought it was time. Just a few more people we know we can trust,” Mara explained as they all sat down. 

“Right, so we should probably get them up to speed before we get to Albus’ news,” Greg reasoned, before addressing the confused new comers. “As you probably know, we don’t believe the Ministry’s story about Helen, Edgar, and Bram’s disappearances.”

The others nodded in curious agreement. 

“Bram would never do something like that,” Jamie Greengrass interrupted. “He’s my best mate. I know he didn’t give a damn about pure blood traditions.”

“Thank you, Jamie. Because we know that, and we knew Helen and Edgar had no reason to run off, we started having meetings to try to figure out what may have happened. Unfortunately, we don’t have much, although it is bit more than the papers are reporting.” They had certainly captured the attention of the new comers now, and they were all listening to Greg eagerly. “Thanks to Albus’ dad, we know that the organization the Ministry suspects is called The Knights of Vindicta. Have any of you heard of it?” 

Everyone shook their head. Their lack of knowledge didn’t surprise Albus in the least. Also, judging by the lack of reaction from his fellow seventh years, they hadn’t been expecting any of the new recruits to be familiar with the illusive group, either. 

“We also know, thanks to Hagrid, that there are rumors in Hogsmeade that a bloke named Mogan is convinced he saw Helen and Edgar being drug off against their will.” 

The newcomers gasped in shock. This was another bit of information The Prophet had failed to report on. 

“Isn’t that proof enough,” Laura demanded. 

“Apparently not,” Albus answered, failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “Hagrid reckons that the Ministry doesn’t believe him because he is a notorious drunk, as well as a bit of a nutter.” 

“Hagrid is a bit of a nutter himself, though, isn’t he? Should we be putting much stock into his claims?” Albus didn’t know the boy at all except that he was a sixth year who he instantly disliked.

“Who are you to question Hagrid? Do you spend enough time around him to know what he is capable of understanding,” he challenged, hotly. Hagrid was reckless, often dangerous, and irresponsible. Despite that, he was nothing if not trustworthy and loyal. Albus wasn’t going to let some kid insult him. 

The boy appeared taken aback for a moment, before rolling his eyes at him, and responding lazily. “The name is Fawley. You’ll excuse me, Potter, for not taking something I hear from Professor Hagrid as unquestionable fact.”

With that several people in the group began arguing back and forth. ‘Hagrid is an old oaf who’s off his rocker.’ ‘The man saw what he saw.’ ‘Been stung by too many Screwts, if you ask me.’ ‘He doesn’t have a reason to make something like this up!’ ‘I bet he had too many pints, and didn’t hear correctly.’

Albus’ retort was lost in his throat when Scorpius laid a comforting hand on his knee and gripped it lightly. “Hagrid’s claims should be investigated none the less,” he interjected calmly, yet with an air of finality that dared anyone to argue with him. The group was silenced instantly. It was a tone that even Albus had only heard occasionally, though every time he did, he was reminded that Scorpius was in fact a Malfoy as well as a Slytherin, despite his dorky tendencies and fondness for libraries. 

“I have done some research, and I don’t believe this is an established organization,” he continued, as if he hadn’t just silenced an entire group of people. “There is no mention of their existence in any book I have read, and The Ministry doesn’t seem to have heard of them before. I believe that means they don’t have a very strong following, which is a good thing, although it also means we can’t be sure of their motives.” 

“Right, that is what we have so far. Unless anyone has any other questions, I think we should move on to Albus’ information,” Greg regarded his fellow Slytherins briefly, before turning to him expectantly. 

“Er, yeah,” he started. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with so many people gawking at him at once, but Scorpius’ comforting warmth beside him motivated him to continue. 

“The name of the organization wasn’t the only thing The Prophet didn’t report on. Notes were left behind,” he explained, taking in the looks of bewilderment on his friends faces. 

“That’s how the Ministry found out the name of this society. When Helen and Edgar went missing, they found a note that warned if the Ministry went looking for them, Muggleborns would be in danger. Then when Bram went missing, the Ministry found another note that said ‘The Knights of Vindicta will right the wrong the Ministry ignored for too long.”

No one spoke for a moment. Greg had tucked his fist underneath his chin, deep in thought, and Mara was tugging at her hair in frustration, frowning at him. 

Scorpius, who had tightened his grip on Albus’ leg, was the first to speak. “I don’t believe they are recruiting pureblood children to use them for revenge. I-I believe they are kidnapping them to seek revenge.” No one disagreed, or even seemed shocked, it was what they were all thinking. “What better way to get back at those on the other side of the war, than to kidnap their descendants?”

“We suspected as much, didn’t we,” Malius added, pulling his silky, shoulder length black hair into a messy bun. It was a testament to the negative mood in the room when not a single girl lost their focus to stare at him dreamily. “I think this is proof. Someone out there is snatching us up because of what our families did.” 

“That doesn’t explain the first note, does it,” Mara reasoned. “If they were seeking revenge for the war, why would they threaten Muggleborns?” 

“Wait… Albus did your dad tell you exactly what the note said,” Scorpius asked. 

“No, he just said the note implied that Muggleborns would be in danger if the Ministry went looking for Edgar and Helen.” 

Scorpius contemplated this for a moment before continuing. “It is possible that these people think they are saving Muggleborns by kidnapping pureblood children,” he murmured, seemingly more to himself than those around him. “It would make sense wouldn’t it? Some nutter that believes he is saving them by attacking us?” 

“If they are taking them for revenge, then what are they doing with them,” Jamie asked quietly. “What if they are already dead?” Albus shuffled nervously in his chair. It was the very thing they had all been thinking.

No one responded. They continued staring down at their shoes in various states of emotion; worry, sadness, fear. Albus, on the other hand, was feeling guilt. Guilt that he hadn’t taken this seriously at first. Guilt that his dad and the Ministry still weren’t taking it seriously. But most of all, guilt for not truly knowing how the others must be feeling. He was presumably safe, after all. He was the son of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the savior of the wizarding world. 

Someone cleared their throat, and everyone quickly looked up to see Peony Nott peering at them nervously. “I-I know I was not supposed to be listening, but I couldn’t help overhearing.” Albus admired her courage for interrupting a group of upperclassmen, in what was clearly a private conversation, as well as not sinking onto the floor when they all stared at her expectantly. “I just wondered if-if someone had thought to go speak to this man in Hogesmeade. He might be able to tell us about what he saw.” 

“Peony, you are a genius,” Greg praised. “I don’t know why we hadn’t thought about that before. Sit down, join us.” 

She appeared grateful that no one had hexed her, and quickly sat down next to Albus.

“My dad said he would talk to him today before he heads back to work. I asked him to,” he informed them. Regrettably, from the many sour grimaces his friends were giving him, he knew he had said something wrong.

“Albus? Is it possible that your dad is just humoring you? How much of what he says will the Ministry actually listen to,” Scorpius asked, not meeting his eye.

“You’re right,” he admitted, laying his hand over Scorpius’, which was still resting on his thigh, to silently let him know he wasn’t upset. “I can talk to Hagrid to get a description of him. We know he hangs out in the Hogshead. On the next Hogsmeade trip, a few of us can go and try to get some information.” 

“Right,” Greg sighed “So, who goes?”

Peony piped up. “I would like to go. It was my idea.” 

“Absolutely not!” Several people shouted in unison. 

She looked between them pleadingly. “Look, my dad is in Azkaban right now for using an illegal time turner in an attempt to bring Voldemort back. I need to be able to prove that I am not like him!” Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over. He and Scorpius both shuffled nervously.

“No one blames you for that,” Mara soothed, scooting in-between her and Albus. “You were only ten years old at the time, right?” Peony nodded, a tear finally breaking free and falling down her pale cheek. “We can’t let you go because you would be a prime target for this group. You can help us in other ways. Would you like to do that?” 

She nodded again, resigned. “I have a job for you,” Mara continued. “On the last Hogsmeade weekend we had a bit of a hard time convincing the third years to hang back, because none of you have been yet. I think doing so on the next one is going to be even harder. Can you help me to convince them? I know that they look up to you because your marks are so good, and you are on the Quidditch team. I heard a couple of girls from your year talking about how jealous they are that you get to hang out with Malius all the time.” 

Peony gave a watery laugh. “Yes, all right. I will convince them. Malius might have to wink at the girls a bit.”

“A sacrifice I am willing to make,” he proclaimed, puffing his chest up proudly, prompting the group to break out in scattered laughter, while Greg mimed being sick. 

“I think Albus and I should be the ones to go,” Mara suggested when the laughter died down. Greg regarded her disapprovingly, and she ignored him. 

Albus stared at her in confusion, and he wasn’t the only one puzzled. He wasn’t any more skilled magically than the others. 

She sensed their confusion and explained. “If our theory is right, all of you are targets. Bole, Rookwood, Malfoy, Greengrass, Nott.” She smiled at them all apologetically before proceeding. “But my family, the Prewetts, fought and died for the winning side. Two of my father’s cousins died for the Order of the Phoenix, as well as my Grandfather. 

“Obviously, we all know that Albus won’t be a target,” she continued. “His father ended the war. A group like this wouldn’t go near him. Also...” She hesitated a bit, looking guilty, but sure. “If something happens to Albus, I think the Ministy will put in a bit more effort to find him than they would the rest of you lot.” 

She looked at him apologetically, so he smiled back at her reassuringly. He knew that she was right. Out of the whole group, they were the least likely to be targeted by anyone seeking revenge on Voldemort supporters. If anyone in the Slytherin house was safe to walk the streets of Hogsmeade, it was he and Mara. 

“I’m in,” he agreed. “We will go together to the next visit, and see if we can find him.”

Greg seemed unsure, but complied nevertheless. “It does make sense, although I am nervous about you two going alone.” 

“Me too,” Scorpius supplied. “Is there anyone else that could go with you?” 

The group shuffled a bit, many of them becoming very interested in their trainers. There weren’t many people in Slytherin that didn’t have some family ties to the Death Eaters in the war. 

“No,” Mara said confidently. “If it comes down to a struggle, it’s better to have less people to look after. Albus might be pants at Transfiguration,” she winked at him, “however, he’s good at Defense, and so am I. We can handle ourselves, anyone else would just make it more difficult if something happened.” 

“It’s settled then,” Albus asserted. “Mara and I will go on the next visit. What do you have planned to convince people to stay?” 

“We have plenty of time to plan it. The next visit isn’t until December,” Greg added, although he sounded skeptical. “Something competitive maybe. We Slytherins can’t resist a good bet.”

“What about a prank,” suggested Malius, mischievously. “Something big that we will need everyone for. The castle will be mostly empty, so we will have a lot of time to pull it off. Everyone loves a good prank.” 

“That is bloody brilliant Mal,” Exclaimed Laura Atkins, a fourth-year chaser for the team. Albus wasn’t surprised that she would be enthusiastic about this. Her and her friends were notorious pranksters. In her third-year, they had managed to make the entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team quack like a duck for an entire day. Also, only a few days ago, they managed to make all the jack-o-lanterns about the school shout curse words at anyone walking by. 

“I’m in,” Jamie exclaimed enthusiastically. Albus knew that Jamie was usually quiet and didn’t get into much trouble, although he had the feeling that he would be on board with anything Laura suggested. It was no secret that he had eyes for her. She gave him an appreciative smile. 

“It’s settled then,” Greg announced. “Mara and Albus will go to the next visit to find this Morgan bloke. In the meantime, Peony will work to convince the third-years to stay at school for the next visit. Malius and Laura will work on a prank that is good enough to convince the rest of the house to stay behind to participate. Nothing too wild,” he warned, seeing the glint in Laura’s eyes. “They’ll definitely know who did it, but make sure they can’t prove it. We don’t need the whole house in detention for the rest of the year.”

Malius and Laura beamed. 

“Great, it’s all worked out. Meet us on the grounds near the Whomping Willow after lunch,” Scorpius replied, with a grin so wicked it made Albus dizzy. “Father sent me some WWW fireworks!”

The group dispersed slowly, with those among them betting on how long the sparkles that spelled out rude words would last, until Albus and Scorpius were left alone on the couch. 

They sat together in silence for a while before Scorpius finally spoke. “Are you nervous?” 

Albus realized that his hand was still covering Scorpius’ so he entwined their fingers. 

The truth was that he was extremely nervous. Him and Mara going into Hogsmeade alone looking for someone who could very likely be a madman. Still, he didn’t want Scorpius to know that.

“I’m more worried about how I am going to get that map from Lily,” he joked. “I’ll give it a go at dinner tonight.” 

“Are you really going to tell her that you need it for some romantic adventure,” Scorpius asked with a snicker. 

Albus laughed. “Whatever works! Who should I tell her I am involved with? Me and Nearly Headless Nick do have a lot in common.” 

Scorpius seemed to still a bit before removing his hand from Albus’. 

“I think she knows who I am really after Scorp. I will just be honest with her,” he rescinded quickly, realizing that his joke could have been hurtful. He didn’t want Scorpius to have any doubts because he certainly didn’t. 

“She does,” Scorpius inquired, his expression unreadable. 

“You know how nosy she is,” Albus replied. Grateful that Scorpius seemed to understand his meaning. 

“Yes… well… let’s get to lunch. I am itching to get into that box of fireworks.” 

* * *

After lunch, the friends made their way to the grounds eagerly, and settled beneath a thatch of trees near the Willow. Albus smiled as he watched Malius and Scorpius setoff bottle rockets that turned into glittering magical creatures in the sky. 

Mara and Greg were cuddling rather sweetly underneath a tree, talking quietly while Peony chased a glittering unicorn firework about the grounds. 

He watched her with a bit of sympathy. It seemed that she spent more time with the older students and the Quidditch team than she did with the children in her own year. He wondered how she would handle the absence of her social circle after next year's graduation.

Shifting around, he saw Jamie Greengrass sitting cross legged on the ground. He was pretending to watch the fireworks, but his eyes kept darting back to Laura, where she was chatting with one of her friends. 

Scorpius made his way over to Albus and slumped down on the grass with him. He laughed to himself about how annoyed Draco Malfoy would be if he knew that Scorp was getting grass stains on his expensive, tailored trousers. 

“Albus?” 

“Hmm,” he grunted, staring up at the stars that were peeking through the twilight. 

“Aside from the missing kids and all…” He hesitated sounding embarrassed. “It has really been a pretty good year so far.” 

“It has,” he agreed, without having to ask what his friend meant. After their fourth-year people had been much nicer to them, and for that, he was grateful. Still, it wasn’t until recently that he truly felt like a part of the group. It was no longer Albus and Scorpius against the world. They were a part of something. They were doing something important, and not just saving a world they helped to destroy. 

They both laid back on the grass, as a centaur and werewolf battled in the air above them. 

“This is all I ever really wanted, you know,” Scorpius said, shifting up on his elbow to look down at him. “To have a best mate like you and have a good time. I can’t believe it’s our last year. I don’t think I’m ready to leave.” 

“Scorp, it’s going to be great. You are going to get a ton of N.E.W.Ts, work in the bloody boring Ministry Hall of Records, poring over dusty texts, loving every minute of it, and I’m going run around London saving Muggles from wayward Bowtruckles.”

Scorpius chuckled. “You know magical history is not as ‘bloody boring’ as you make it out to be.” 

“It’s only interesting when you talk about it,” he said with a wink. It was a lame attempt at flirting, but Scorpius smiled contently back at him, nevertheless. “It’s going to be great Scorpius, stop worrying. You have a massive flat waiting for you in London, which I am sure your father has already stocked and furnished. And I’ll be there annoying you with my lack of cleanliness.” 

Scorpius’ expression changed from blissfulness to mild discomfort, and he began plucking blades of grass out of the ground absently. 

“Did I say something wrong,” he asked sheepishly. 

“No… I just… I didn’t think you would still want to move in with me after school.” 

“Why wouldn’t I,” he asked, taken aback. He and Scorpius had been planning to room together after school for years. 

“It’s just that-“

Then abruptly, it occurred to him. Now that the status of their relationship had changed, moving in together had a whole new connotation. 

“I get it,” Albus said, grabbing Scorpius’s hand and holding it tightly. “I understand if you don’t want to anymore.” 

“I do! I just don’t want you to think-“ 

“Filch is coming! We need to split!” 

With that, the Slytherins scattered, easily evading the disgruntled caretaker.

* * *

The seventh years sat together at dinner that night with assorted members of the Quidditch team. 

Peony, who won the bet on the sparklers, was now jingling a few gallons in the pockets of her robes, while she giggled at Malius’ exaggerated account of his escape from Filch. 

“Almost caught me, he did,” he exclaimed animatedly. “He was right on my heals, yelling about hanging me from the ceiling with chains.” 

“Can you imagine that old tosser in his prime,” Mara marveled. “If he had caught up with us, we would all be in detention. I heard he used to be an actual threat.” 

The Slytherins collapsed into giggles. Albus had heard a disturbing story or two about Filch’s glory days; although no matter how intimidating he had once been, Filch was now just an old man that hobbled along the corridors, banishing his cane at terrified first years with Fanged Frisbees.

“I think our chances against Ravenclaw next weekend are good,” Malius said when the group ran out of abusive jokes about Filch. “Their team is rubbish. Whereas Slytherin hasn’t seen a better seeker or keeper in years.” He raised his glass to Scorpius, who blushed while hesitantly raising his glass as well. 

“Right you are Mal,” Greg chimed in, also raising his glass. The rest followed clinking their pumpkin juice’s together. 

“Where is our illusive seeker anyway,” Malius asked, scanning the table. “I never see the kid outside of practice.” 

“He keeps to himself mostly,” Peony answered, in a failed attempt at nonchalance, cheeks beginning to color.

“You fancy Louis,” Mara screeched. Several people stared at her as she clapped her hand over her mouth. She seemed to have realized what she did, because she quickly lowered her voice and nudged Peony. “I’m sorry.” 

“That’s okay,” Peony said shyly. “He’s very nice.” 

Albus smiled at her embarrassed demeanor, and decided he very much liked the idea of Peony and Louis dating. Despite the age difference, Louis was one of his favorite cousins. They had a lot in common, as they were the only Slytherins in the family. While most of their cousins were Gryffindors, there were a few exceptions. His cousin Hugo was in Hufflepuff, while his cousin Lucy had been a Ravenclaw. One of the Scamander twins, who were practically family, was also sorted into Ravenclaw. 

Scorpius derailed his train of thought with a nudge. “Are you going to try to get that map,” he whispered, so that only Albus could hear. 

He nodded and stood with a wave, then walked over to the Gryffindor table. He spotted his sister sitting far too close to a boy that he thought was called Thomas. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, and the boy hastily moved a few inches away. Lily rolled her eyes, then scooted to make room for him to sit down. 

“I need your help,” he whispered. 

“That’s a first,” she said, slinging her thick red hair over her shoulder and winking at him. “I don’t think you have ever asked for my help with anything.”

Albus ignored her retort and pressed on. “I need the map.” 

Lily stared at him blankly. This took her off guard, but only for a moment. With manipulative purpose, she gave him a look of feigned innocence, the same look she usually gave to their father to avoid punishments. “I have no idea what you are talking about Albus. What Map?” 

“Don’t play daft Lily. James told me you have it. I just need it for a while,” he pleaded. 

“Why would he tell you that,” she demanded with a look of utter betrayal. James and Lily had always had a much better relationship with each other than with Albus. Sighing, she asked, “What do you need it for?” 

This was it. He knew he had to make it seem genuine to get her to agree, so he did the best he could to put on a doughy face, and even managed to blush a bit. “I-I would like to sneak off for a bit with someone. I have something I er… need to talk to them about in private.” 

Lily squealed loudly, causing several of her classmates to stare at them. She lowered her voice so that only Albus could hear. “Who?” 

“Scorpius of course,” he whispered back. He knew it wouldn’t seem genuine if he made up some girl he didn’t care about. Lily was far too perceptive for that. 

“I knew it,” she squealed even more loudly. Dropping her voice, she asked “Is it official now?” 

“Erm, maybe. That map would be helpful though,” he whispered back, darting his eyes around the table to make sure no one was listening in. 

“Me and Rose have suspected forever!” Lily pulled her bag up from the floor, rummaging through it before pulling out an old bit of blank parchment and handing it to him. 

Taking it, he pulled his sister into a hug. “You are my favorite, do you know that?” 

She laughed and hugged him back. “I’m just glad you finally got your head out of your arse long enough to recognized that you and Scorpius are soul mates. Where are you taking him? The Room of Requirement can be very romantic.” 

‘Soul mate’ he thought. She was making it seem like he and Scorpius were a couple of romantic girls. They might fancy each other, but they weren’t about to be skipping off to Madam Puddifoot’s anytime soon. 

“Are you going to tell mum and dad,” she asked as they pulled apart. 

Horror. He hadn’t considered that at all. 

“I-I-um-“

“It’s okay, I won’t tell them anything. You can tell them whenever you are ready.” She looked decidedly out of character; sympathetic, understanding? It unnerved him. 

“Not until I know for sure, okay? I don’t want to make some big deal out of it,” he said. In fact, he thought, he might just never tell his parents and let them figure it out on their own when they receive the wedding invitation. ‘Whoa Albus, getting way ahead of yourself there,’ he reprimanded himself. But it was a pleasant thought. 

“He won’t care you know,” she asserted with a smile. “That you are gay. I mean, that’s what this is right? Or do you like girls, too?” 

“Uh…” Of course, he had been asking himself this very question for weeks, though he still couldn’t answer it. As far as he was concerned, Scorpius was the only person for him, male or female. “I don’t really know,” he answered lamely. 

“I am sure you will figure it out,” she beamed at him. 

“Erm, right. Thank you, Lily,” he managed. Standing up, he caught Scorpius’ eye, then nodded toward the door. Scorpius nodded back, and followed him out. 

As soon as they made it out of the great hall, Albus pulled Scorpius into a triumphant hug. “It worked!” 

“Wow,” Scorpius breathed. “We have the map and the cloak?” 

“Yes! This is going to be a great year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, massive thank you to SlytherinSweetheart (Cherrypie62666) who has spent a lot of time and effort helping me edit my story, it would be complete crap without her.  
> Check her out. She does a lot of Rick Riordan and also has a really good Scorbus fic called Little by Little. http://ift.tt/2iN27HZ


	9. Albus's favorite day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is is excited about Halloween and bummed that he has class. Mara has idea's. Scorpius makes it better.

October 31st 2023 

Halloween was Albus’ favorite holiday. He loved how the castle bustled with live bats, gigantic pumpkins, and dancing skeletons. The feast was always entertaining, and there was usually a well-coordinated prank from Laura and her group of trouble makers, or one of his cousins. He wasn’t a prankster himself, that part of his Weasley/Potter genes had missed him completely. However, he did enjoy the result if it was in good fun. 

After the feast, the Slytherin house arranged a Halloween party hosted by the seventh years. It was a tradition that went back further than anyone could really place, and Albus always enjoyed it. Even in the early years at Hogwarts, before he and Scorpius had other friends, they could still dress up in elaborate costumes, and enjoy the party in comparative peace. 

This year, the seventh years had arranged a magical creatures themed party, based on Albus’ recommendation. 

“Vampires, Werewolves, Giant Spiders…” Greg had exclaimed eagerly. “We could bewitch the common room to look like the Forbidden Forest!” 

Unfortunately, Halloween fell on a week day this year; which meant he would have to get through Herbology, DADA, and Transfiguration before enjoying the holiday properly. 

When he rolled out of bed, begrudgingly, Scorpius was already dressed and sitting on his bed with a small orange package. When he realized that Albus was awake, he beamed up at him. “Happy Halloween,” he said a bit too brightly, and pushed the little package into Albus’ hands. “I knew you would be in a bad mood about having classes today, so I got you a present.” 

Albus smiled at the grin on his friends’ face, and unwrapped the little gift. It was a block of Honeydukes’ finest fudge. Cheering up instantly, Albus pulled his friend into a crushing hug. It wasn’t that it was a particularly exciting gift, it was just that Scorpius had thought about him, like he always did. Holding on a bit longer than was necessary, he buried his face into Scorpius’ hair, and breathed in the scent of him. Coconut, apples, and expensive foreign cologne. When he pulled back, he was thrilled to see that the hug had the desired effect, Scorpius was blushing fiercely. 

“Thank you,” he breathed. “How did you get it? This wasn’t in your fathers last package.” 

Scorpius grinned mischievously, looking quite proud of himself. “I may have taken the map and the cloak, and followed the tunnel to Honeydukes last night.” 

The smile fell from his face immediately. Scorpius had risked going to Hogsmeade alone. “That’s really dangerous Scorp,” Albus panicked. “What if something would have happened?” 

Scorpius brought his hand up to rest on Albus’ cheek. He melted into his touch, tilting his head to lean into it. 

“I was perfectly safe under the cloak,” he mumbled quietly. There was something soft and bright in Scorpius’ eyes that caused his breath to catch in his throat. “I just wanted to do something nice for you.” 

Unconsciously, he took a step forward, so that he and Scorpius were merely inches apart. In that moment, all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss the boy in front of him. The boy that had accepted him when no one else had. The boy that made him laugh until his belly hurt. The boy that sent shivers down his spine every time he looked at him… The boy that gave up his kingdom for him. His eyes trailed down from Scorpius’ eyes to his lips, and he leaned in…

Scorpius removed his hand from his face, and quickly turned away from him, gathering his school books from his trunk. “You better get ready, or we will be late for breakfast,” he said, nonchalantly. 

Albus stood rooted to the spot briefly, before recovering his composure. He had been mere moments away from kissing Scorpius full on the mouth, in their dormitory, where anyone could walk in. When his senses returned to him, he was grateful that Scorpius’ back was turned away from him. 

“Right,” was all that he could manage, before turning back to his trunk, and pulling on his robes. 

* * *

The walk down to breakfast was silent and heavy. Scorpius was carefully avoiding his eye, while Albus replayed the moment they had shared in the dorm over and over in his head, trying to understand what happened. Until now, he'd assumed that he and Scorpius were on the same page. Yet Scorpius had pulled away so suddenly, it troubled him. Perhaps the moment had scared his friend. Or perhaps, he thought with a sickening lurch in his stomach, ‘perhaps he’s not into you that way.’ 

He shrugged off the thought. Scorpius promised, and he had never broken a promise before. They were just new to this, he reasoned with himself. When he finally caught Scorpius’ eye, he grinned at him sheepishly. The other boy smiled back, then quickly went back to his breakfast, his expression unreadable. 

Before he had time to ponder this reaction, the morning post arrived. He recognized Mr. Malfoy’s large black owl as it dropped a package and letter in front of Scorpius. A moment later, his parent’s owl, dropped a letter in his beans. The owl nipped a piece of bacon off his plate, before taking off. 

As Scorpius rooted through his father’s package, Albus opened his letter. 

_Albus,_  
_I hope you are well. How are your studies going? Hagrid has informed us that he has managed to acquire an Occamy for your studies. No doubt in a questionable manner. I would like to warn you that they are very dangerous creatures, and you should use the upmost caution when dealing with it. I know that it is important for you to study these types of creatures for your career, but please do not let Hagrid convince you that it is a cuddly pet._  
_Your dad and I wrote to Draco Malfoy to invite he and Scorpius to Christmas tea. Mr. Malfoy did not feel comfortable with spending Christmas at The Burrow, but he did agree to spend Christmas Eve with us at our house. I don’t know how you manipulated your dad into agreeing to this, but he has assured me that he would behave._  
_Have a Happy Halloween. Your dad and brother send their love as well._  
_Love,_  
_Mum_

Albus looked up from the letter, grinning broadly. Scorpius was beaming at him, clutching his letter in his hand as well. 

“We’re coming for Christmas Eve! Father and I,” he exclaimed, all awkwardness seemingly forgotten. “I can’t believe you pulled this off Albus!” 

“Mum just told me,” Albus nearly squealed, waving his own letter. “And guess what else? Hagrid finally managed to get an Occamy! I can’t wait to see it.” Occamys are a winged creature with a snake-like body that tended to be aggressive. 

“Those things are really dangerous,” Scorpius groaned through his smile. It wasn’t a secret that he didn’t love Albus’ career choice. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that the only subject Scorpius had been rubbish at was Care for Magical Creatures. Hagrid and most of the creatures scared him, Albus knew, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

“Yes, but that’s part of the job, isn’t it,” he responded lightly. “It’s better that I know how to handle them properly, in case I ever encounter one.” 

“I still don’t know how I feel about you working as a Creature Catcher,” he admitted. “It really can be dangerous at times. I hope to keep you around for a while.” 

He smiled at his friend fondly. “That’s part of the fun Scorpius! Don’t be so worried. Hagrid is a great teacher.” 

“Hagrid’s teaching is why I am so worried,” Scorpius replied dryly. 

As if on cue, Hagrid made his way over to the Syltherin table and clapped his hand on Albus’ shoulder, nearly crushing him into the wooden bench. 

“Did yer mum give yer the news?” He had rarely seen Hagrid so excited. 

Albus regained his composure, and beamed up at him. “How did you get it Hagrid? They are so rare.” 

“Best not ter ask too many questions, Al. Wouldn’t want the Ministry sniffin’ round,” he replied. “I’m buildin’ tha nest today. Should be ready for class tomorrow.” Hagrid’s chest puffed with pride, and his eyes were twinkling. 

“I can’t wait,” Albus gushed. And with that, Hagrid shuffled down to the teachers table; looking far too big to be allowed, as usual. 

Albus turned back to Scorpius. “So I was-“ 

“Oh, my Gods, Albus, you are never going to believe what just happened,” Mara interrupted, flopping down beside him with one of her friends. “Hannah and I were just in the loo, and none other than Polly Chapman cornered us.” Both girls were obviously trying, and failing to contain their laughter. 

“Please tell me you hexed the hair off her head,” Albus mused, grinning at the thought. The morning really was turning out to be a good one. Polly Chapman might be beautiful, but she was never particularly kind to Slytherins, and even less so to he and Scorpius, over the years. The thought of Mara hexing her to high heaven was a brilliant one. 

“Quite the contrary, she wanted to ask us about you!” Mara’s eyes were practically shining with mirth. He simply stared back at her in confusion. “She knows we are chummy and what not, so she thought she’d try to pry some details out of us.” 

Before he could make sense of what Mara was saying, Scorpius jumped in. “What’s she want with Albus?” He looked a bit horrified, he had reason to be. Polly had mostly left them alone for the last couple of years, but with everything she had put them through in the early years, they had a right to be a little afraid. “She hates him.” 

Mara nodded. “She hates the lot of us. The first thing she ever said to me was...” She put her fingers up like quotations on either side of her face and took on a high pitched girly voice. “A Prewett and a Potter placed in Slytherin in the same year. What is the world coming to? I suppose there is a nasty one in every family.” She brought her hands back down with a grimace. “Right twat she is.” 

Albus laughed along with the others. “So, what did the bloody twat want to know about me?”

“This is the part that you aren’t going to believe. She wanted to know if you were seeing anyone,” Mara proclaimed. “At first I thought that she was just being nosy, but she looked so genuine. Albus I think she might fancy you.” 

Albus chocked on the pumpkin juice he had just swallowed, shaking his head wildly. Once he recovered, he shoved her in a playful manor. “As hilarious as that sounds, Polly Chapman definitely does not fancy me. I have never had a proper conversation with her, and she has never missed an opportunity to remind me how much of a failure I am at being a Potter. You are having me on.” 

“I am not,” Mara objected. “She looked nervous, even. She asked me if you ever talked about her. It was so strange.” 

“She might be right,” Scorpius interjected, looking somber. 

Albus’ laughter died down instantly at the hurt look on his face. “What are you talking about, mate? She hates me; why would she suddenly start fancying me now? It’s ridiculous,” he said, perplexed. Surely Scorpius wasn’t buying into this rubbish. 

“She’s been staring at you a lot this term,” he explained, his ears going red. Not in the blushing way that Albus quite liked, but something more akin to anger. “I noticed it a few weeks ago. Last month when you bumped into her on the way to Charms, she didn’t hex you. She even smiled at you in Transfiguration last week when you buggered up the animal transfiguration.” 

“You two are having me on! What did you tell her,” he asked Mara, sarcastically. 

“I told her that you were shagging someone, but I didn’t say who,” Mara said, wiggling her eyebrows. “She looked a bit put out. Can’t say I blame her, though. You really grew up over the summer, Albus.” Her friend Hannah nodded genuinely. 

“Enough of this,” Albus joked, his face heating up at the compliment. “Greg is the one looking put out that you aren’t sitting with him.” 

“Right you are,” she said, still laughing. “See you two love birds later.” And with that, she and her friend stood up to move further down the table to sit with Greg and Malius. 

“Can you believe her,” he snickered. “Bloody Polly Chapman, fancying me. I might have bought it if she had said it was anyone else.” This could only be a part of Mara’s odd sense of humor. 

Scorpius didn’t say anything at first, and shifted his food around his plate. His joy from earlier seemed to have evaporated. 

“You okay, mate,” Albus asked. Scorpius had to know that he wouldn’t go for some nasty girl over him. 

“Oh, yes,” he answered, turning to look Albus full in the face with a very odd expression. “Does it bother you when they make jokes like that?” 

“Like Polly Chapman fancying me,” Albus asked. “Course not, Mara is just having a go at me.” 

“Not that. And I really don’t think she is having a go at you,” Scorpius explained. Albus could tell that he was trying to keep his voice even, but was failing. “I mean when they make jokes about you and me... shagging.” 

“Oh that,” Albus mused. “That doesn’t bother me Scorp. I jive Mara and Greg all the time, too. It’s just friendly banter. Does it bother you?” 

“Erm… well, no. But they actually are shagging.” Scorpius’ face had gone fully red by now, and he was paying far too much attention to a bean that he couldn’t get on his fork. 

Although Albus thought this was the most adorable sight he had ever seen, he couldn’t help to think back to the night Helen and Edgar had disappeared, and how Scorpius had reacted to his joke about the two shagging. It was obviously a sensitive subject for him, and Albus suddenly felt the need to reassure him.

“Scorpius, we don’t have… I mean if it bothers you...” he stammered. He wanted to say that he would never ask him to do something he didn’t want to do. He wanted to say that they could take it as slow as he wanted to. He soon disregarded the thought, and decided that was a conversation better had in an empty classroom, or behind silenced bed hangings, rather than the crowded Great Hall. “I’ll tell her to cool off, okay?” 

Scorpius just nodded, and smashed the little bean with his fork. 

He was desperate to change the subject, so he asked what Scorpius was doing for his free period, even though he always went to the library on his free periods. 

“I am going to the dorm to examine the map a bit,” he responded in a voice that was clearly meant to be casual. “I thought I could watch out for any suspicious activity. So far we haven’t seen much, although, we haven’t looked at it much during the day.” 

“That’s a good idea,” Albus agreed. “I’m off to Herbology. Er… have a good day, and, um... I’ll miss you.” He whispered hesitantly as he stood up grabbing his bag. He didn’t know why he said it, exactly. It’s what his parents always said when they were leaving for work. 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Um... I’ll see you at lunch, Albus. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Right, yes. S-See you at lunch,” he stammered, and left the great hall as fast as he could without running. 

* * *

Mara was the only other seventh year Slytherin taking N.E.W.T Herbology, so they frequently paired together. In past years, they had worked mostly in comfortable silence, with the occasional pleasantries; however, now that they had become closer, he quite enjoyed spending the time with her. He had become fond of the way that they teased each other, and appreciated just how much they had in common. 

That morning, as they were repotting aconite flowers, Mara was telling a riveting tale of the previous night where she and Greg had stuck out after hours, and narrowly avoided being caught by Filch. 

“As we are running, full speed down the corridor, that horrible cat came around the corner. Greg didn’t see it until he tripped right over it; and fell, face first, to the floor,” she told him animatedly, tears gathering in her eyes from laughter. “Good thing the old man hadn’t even rounded the corner yet, or we never would have made it.” 

“You would have had detention for a month if he had caught you,” he marveled. Filch rarely caught misbehaving children anymore, so the punishments he doled out tended to be much harsher than what you would receive from any of the professors. 

“It would have been worth it,” She declared, happily. “Greg is amazing with his-“

“Oi,” Albus interrupted. He knew exactly what she intended to say, but he didn’t care to hear it. “No need for the details.” 

She burst into another fit of giggles, earning her a narrow look from Professor Longbottom. 

“Miss Prewett, please enlighten the class on what is so hilarious about potting aconite,” he asked, obviously trying not to smile. His godfather didn’t have the capacity to be snide or unkind, and everyone knew it. 

She grinned up at him brightly. “Well Professor, it has just occurred to me that a plant with so many alias’ has to be a bit dodgy. Aconite, monkshood, wolfsbane! It’s as though the plant is leading a triple life! What does this plant have to hide,” she asked, feigning earnest. 

The entire class, including Professor Longbottom, erupted in laughter. 

“Five points to Slytherin for being cleaver enough to come up with that lie on the spot,” Professor Longbottom said, beaming at her. “Now back to work, you lot. The Ministry needs these plants matured before the next full moon. Fun fact, the Ministry started providing Wolfsbane potion to all Werewolf’s who requested it in 2001, thanks to legislation brought about by our current Minister of Magic. It was called Remus’s law, named after a Werewolf who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts in my third year. He-” 

“We have all heard the story Professor,” an unusually brave Hufflepuff interrupted, ending what they all knew would become a long-winded reminiscence of Neville’s school days. “His son is our Transfiguration teacher.” 

“Of course, of course,” he hummed. “Well, get on with it, then. This is certain to be on your N.E.W.T.” With that, he turned his attention back to an odd, exotic plant he had been observing lovingly. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Albus mused as he arranged dragon dung soil around his aconite flower. 

“It’s a gift, really,” she smirked. “Besides, we all know that Professor Longbottom can’t resist jokes about plants.” 

“And you can’t resist pulling everyone’s leg,” he accused, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“I honestly wasn’t pulling your leg about Polly Chapman.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “I think she really is interested. Although, I do worry about her motives.” 

He cringed. If Polly Chapman really was after him, and both Mara and Scorpius believed that she was, it couldn’t be good. She was the type of girl that could turn nasty in an instant, and Albus reckoned she wasn’t very familiar with rejection. 

He decided to change the subject. “What made you decide to take N.E.W.T. Herbology? Not many people do.” 

Mara, who was potting her third plant, shrugged with disinterest, and wrinkled her nose at the dragon dung. “I want to brew medical potions after school. St. Mungo’s has had a shortage of Potioneers for years, so all you really need to get in is a N.E.W.T Potions and Herbology.” 

“Is that really what you want to do,” he asked nervously, unsure if they were close enough to ask such personal questions. 

She smiled at him and sighed. “Not exactly, no. It’s more like a stepping stone. What I would really like to do is create my own potions.” 

“Wow, really,” he asked, surprised. He had never heard her talk about creating potions, even though she was quite good at the subject. 

“Yeah,” she mused. “I have already created a few. I have a hair potion that is so powerful it might even tame your unruly hair and...” Her eyes suddenly took on a wicked glint, and she smirked up at him. “Have you ever heard of Passion Potion?”

Albus could feel his face burning red, as he gaped at her, opened mouthed. He had heard of it, everyone had. It was rumored to be a pleasure enhancing lubrication being sold at Hogwarts, but no one knew who was making it. “You created that?” 

“I did,” she replied with a wink. “I have a few more projects underway as well.” 

“I can’t believe it! You must be making a fortune,” he whispered. 

“I do all right,” she mumbled. “For now, I have to get the Ministry’s approval to sell it legally. That costs money, and takes a lot of time. I don’t mind brewing potions for St. Mungo’s for a few years to make that happen.” 

“That’s really cool.” He was truly impressed. But the mention of sex brought him back to the conversation he and Scorpius had at breakfast. 

“Speaking of… well... I have something I need to talk to you about. It’s about Scorpius.”

She nodded at him to continue. 

“He seems to be uncomfortable when you make jokes about us shagging. It’s strange. He gets that way when anyone mentions it,” Albus admitted. 

“I’m sorry Albus.” She really looked it. “I didn’t realize.” 

“It’s okay,” he said. “It’s just odd, you know? It’s as though any mention of intimacy causes him to react strongly. That’s why I haven’t been too forward. I don’t want to scare him off.” 

“I feel terrible. I should have thought. It makes sense though, doesn’t it,” she sighed.

“Does it,” he asked. 

“Albus, you sure have spent a lot of time around pureblood children to not know very much about them,” she said as she pulled off one of her dragon hide gloves to push her hair out of her face. When he simply stared at her in confusion, she continued. “Pureblood children from traditional families are usually taught that sex before marriage is strictly prohibited. Especially for females, because it would decrease their chances of finding a suitable husband. But it’s also discouraged for males. It could result in unwanted pregnancies, or a negative reputation. Social status is really important to them. He might also be worried about how his father is going to react to his sexuality. Although most people are er… progressive, pureblood families disapprove of homosexuality, because of the inability to produce an heir.”

“Do you think Scorpius thinks that way,” Albus asked, flabbergasted. He had simply assumed that Scorpius was nervous about having sex, so he didn’t like to discuss it. He hadn’t considered that it might be because of something he was taught. 

“Possibly. I don’t know, Scorpius isn’t exactly the type to follow pureblood traditions, but maybe something his grandparents said stuck with him, or his father. Does he act nervous when you two are snogging,” she questioned. 

Albus could feel his face grow hot, and knew his ears must be beat red. “Well, we haven’t exactly-“ 

“Albus Potter! Are you telling me you two haven’t even kissed yet,” Mara said, a bit too loudly. Fortunately, no one seemed to be paying attention to them. 

“Keep your voice down Mara,” he said in horror. “I don’t want the whole school knowing.” 

“Sorry,” she whispered, chastised. “But honestly, Albus, you are completely hopeless.”

“It’s like I said, I don’t want to scare him off.” 

“If he really likes you, and it’s bloody obvious that he does, then a kiss is not going to scare him off,” she sighed. “He probably wants to kiss you, too, but is just as hopeless as you are.” 

“You think so,” he asked. 

“Of course,” she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “The way I see it, you have two options. You can either just go for it, and kiss him, and see what happens. Or, if you are worried about how he will react, you can sit him down, and tell him that you want to kiss him, and ask him what he thinks about it. I prefer the former option. Much more romantic.” 

“I almost kissed him this morning. But then the moment just… passed,” he admitted, intentionally leaving out the fact that it had been Scorpius who had moved away. 

“Then you have to create the moment,” Mara challenged. The glint in her eye unnerved him a bit. 

“How do I do that,” he asked. Albus certainly didn’t know anything about creating moments. He didn’t know anything about romance or snogging. He knew even less about how two men did any of these things. 

“I have an idea,” she said brightly. 

Albus regarded her with hesitation. He knew how forward Mara was when she wanted something, and he didn’t think he could pull off some big romantic gesture. 

“Trust me, it will work! Here is what you have to do.” 

* * *

The plan that he and Mara had concocted was a rather good one, he had to admit. Now, he just had to calm his nerves enough to pull it off. He still wasn’t entirely sure what Scorpius wanted, but if the plan went through properly, he would get a chance to ask him. But this was Albus Potter, when did any of his plans go right? 

At lunch, Scorpius seemed to be in good spirits as he chattered about Muggle entertainment. “Did you know that Muggle musicians tend to be more influential that Muggle politicians?” Albus could never understand why he was so interested in Muggles, but he pretended to be listening as he contemplated his plan for the evening. He had just enough concentration to nod or laugh at just the right moments to avoid Scorpius becoming suspicious. 

“What are we doing in Transfiguration today,” Albus groaned, as they made their way to class after lunch. He always disliked the subject, but now he had more reason to dread it. Slytherin had the subject with Gryffindor. Which meant that Polly Chapman would be there. He hadn’t given the situation a lot of thought, given his distraction with Scorpius, but it did make him uneasy. 

“We are starting human transfiguration,” Scorpius replied, clearly trying to mask the excitement in his voice for Albus’ sake. He had probably been anticipating this day for as long as Albus had been dreading it. 

“I don’t see why my mum bullied me into continuing with Transfiguration. It won’t have any relevance in my career.”

“Honestly, Albus,” Scorpius deadpanned. “Human transfiguration did save our lives and the entire wizarding world three years ago.” Albus cringed. Seeing his dad as Lord Voldemort had been one of the eeriest experiences of his life. 

“Well, it’s still lame,” he said grumpily, as they found their seats and pulled out their books. 

Scorpius laughed at him. “You really are a dolt.” Albus melted at the sight of it. 

“Hey Scorp,” he asked tentatively. “Let’s go out and have a walk around the lake after the feast tonight.” 

Scorpius regarded him with uncertainty. “You don’t want to head straight to the party in the common room?” 

“Er-no. I just fancy a bit of air. Do you want to come with me?” 

“Sure, mate.” 

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, we will get to the party after. I’m sure we won’t miss much.” His look of relief and worry went unnoticed by Scorpius as the professor spoke. 

“All right class, today we are going to begin human transfiguration,” Professor Lupin said. “Everyone partner up! We’re going to start with something simple.” 

“Sure, it’s simple for him,” Albus grumbled, automatically turning to his friend. “Alright mate, let’s get this over with.”

Scorpius grinned at him. “What makes you think I want to partner with you,” he whispered. “You will probably turn me into a garden gnome.” 

Laughing, Albus shoved him playfully on the shoulder, attempting to look offended. “Honestly, Scorp,” he mocked. “Why would I turn you into a garden gnome, when I can turn you into a dung beetle.” 

Scorpius tried in vain to suppress his giggles. “That’s a brave thing to say to someone who could actually turn you into a dung beetle,” he whispered into Albus’ ear, causing him to shiver in a way that had nothing to do with fear. 

As it turned out, they were only meant to change their partner’s hair color and back. Halfway through class, Scorpius had turned Albus’ hair every color of the rainbow, but he had only managed to curl Scorpius’ a bit. He didn’t mind. He found that he really liked his hair like that. The way the curls wound around his ears was doing something quite inappropriate to his imagination. 

“Really, Albus., Scorpius said. “Even you aren’t normally this bad. What’s gotten into you?” 

He shrugged. He had been trying to concentrate, but couldn’t help throwing a glance at Polly Chapman occasionally to see if she was indeed watching him. With a feeling of horror, Albus had to admit to himself that she really was glancing in his direction quite a lot, and it unnerved him. On his third unsuccessful attempt to straighten Scorpius’ hair back out, he noticed a Gryffindor bloke that was paired with Polly eyeing Scorpius with an odd look on his face. Albus couldn’t remember his name. Sam or Seth maybe. Sam or Seth seemed to notice that he was watching him, and quickly turned his attention back to his partner. 

“Hey Scorp. Who’s that guy,” he asked, pointing to the Gryffindor with a frown. 

Scorpius looked over and sighed. “That’s Sean McKibbon. Honestly, he’s been taking classes with us for years! Your observation skills are something to be admired.” Albus didn’t miss the sarcasm in his voice, but squirmed a bit at the wink that accompanied it. 

He decided that he didn’t like McKibbon much. Throughout the remainder of the class, he continued to glance over at Scorpius, his starring becoming increasingly blatant. A bubble of jealousy was growing uncomfortably in his stomach. The uncomfortable feeling was paired with annoyance, as Polly Chapman whispered something in her friends’ ear, and they both looked at Albus and giggled. 

“Hey Scorp. That McKibbon kid keeps staring at you. I-I think maybe he fancies you,” Albus said with horror glaring at him openly now. 

Scorpius laughed, clearly oblivious to Albus’ internal struggle. “Maybe I should ask him out,” he jibed. 

Albus’ heart sank to the floor. For a moment, all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He stared full on into Scorpius’ eyes, as tears gathered in his own. He barley registered how ridiculous he must have looked; standing rooted to the spot, with his eyes watering, and his mouth hanging open. 

Scorpius promised. They were supposed to be together, right? 

They weren’t though. He admitted it with a cold dread settling in his stomach. How could he be so stupid? Scorpius hadn’t held his hand or tried to kiss him. He hadn’t been any different than they had always been. He had been so caught up in the idea of the two of them together, that he had quite forgotten that they weren’t officially together. Scorpius hadn’t promised him anything. 

“Albus, are you okay?” Scorpius was staring at him with a mix of concern and confusion. 

“Okay? I-I, well, I thought that. I mean, I thought… you and me. I don’t know what I thought. I’m so stupid.” And with that, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to be anywhere but here, looking at Scorpius confused face. He turned and ran out of the classroom, leaving behind his things. 

He raced into the nearest loo, and locked himself in a stall, sliding down to rest on the floor with his head against the cold stone wall. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but shook his head to stop them from falling. 

He had been a fool. Scorpius didn’t like him like that. Why would he? He was handsome, and brilliant, funny, and a great Quidditch player. Albus wasn’t any of those things. 

Sweet, inherently good, clever, gorgeous Scorpius Malfoy was simply too good for him. Albus cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. It wasn’t that his mate was uncomfortable about snogging or shagging, he was just uncomfortable with the idea of snogging or shagging Albus. 

His heart constricted uncomfortably in his chest. Albus had never had his heart broken. In fact, he had never liked anyone enough to have his heart broken. 

He stayed there on the grimy loo floor for what felt like ages, lost in his own thoughts and self-pity, until soft knock at the door caused him to jerk back into the present, violently. 

“Albus, is that you? I brought your things,” he heard Scorpius say on the other side of the door. His breath caught in his throat, he wasn’t ready to face his mate yet. 

“Just sit it down, I-I’ll meet you at the feast,” he replied, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. 

“Please talk to me.” His friend had a hint of desperation in his voice. It broke his heart further to hear it. 

“Do you want to ask McKibbon out?” The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he loathed how pathetic it must have sounded. 

“No,” Scorpius whispered on the other side of the door. “Do you want Polly Chapman to ask you out? You were staring at her all through class. I really do think she likes you.” 

“No,” he replied firmly. Apparently anger boosted his confidence enough that he stood from his shameful perch on the loo floor. “If I wanted to date a nasty grindylow, I would go for the real thing, it would talk less.” 

He heard Scorpius chuckle lightly through the door. “C-can we take that walk now?” 

“I think we should.” 

* * *

The two walked down to the grounds in silence. It was so cold that Albus could see his breath as it came out in nervous gasps. The sun was setting, casting an orange-pink hue across the sky. He might have taken a moment to admire just how beautiful it was, if his palms weren’t so sweaty, and his mouth so dry. 

Once they made it to the lake, Albus threw caution to the wind, and grabbed Scorpius’ hand, holding it tightly in his own while they walked. It was an indulgent move, he knew, but he also knew he might not have the chance again after his confession. It was warm and soft, and when Scorpius didn’t pull away from him, he decided it was now or never. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Mara and I had a silly plan for tonight,” he confessed, internally cursing his voice for coming out low and squeaky. Scorpius, thrown off guard from the sudden break in silence, jumped, and didn’t seem to notice. 

“A plan? For what,” he asked. His voice was just above a whisper. Albus couldn’t help but to notice that, although he continued to hold his sweaty hand firmly, his eyes were fixated on his feet. 

Albus laughed bitterly. “Well, the idea was that we would go to the feast, and I would say a lot of flattering things.” 

“Flattering?” 

Albus pushed forward. “You know, like how much I like your hair, and how funny you are. Maybe brush it out of your face; Mara thought you would like that. Then I would get you out here, and hold your hand. And the moonlight would make it all romantic.” 

“Romantic?” It was still barely above a whisper, but Albus heard it clearly in the silence of the grounds. He pressed on quickly, out of fear of losing his nerve, and bolting back to the dungeons. 

“Then I would say more flattering things, tell you that you’re all I have been able to think about for months. Tell you how I go all stupid and weak every time you laugh. Tell you about how I can’t pay attention in class because I can’t stop focusing on you.” Albus laughed again, and it came out even more bitter than before. 

“She was so sure that you would be sufficiently wooed and maybe then you would want to… want to kiss me.” His cheeks burned, and he was very grateful for the failing light. He was so caught up in his own monologue, that he didn’t notice Scorpius had stopped until his hand, that was still clasped with his friends, tugged behind him. 

“Kiss you?” Scorpius was looking him right in the eye now. Albus couldn’t tell if he was surprised or horrified, but he couldn’t pull his eye’s away. 

“It’s stupid, I know.” He breathed. “I-“

“You want to kiss me?” 

Albus sighed. “Remember when you told me you liked blokes, and I told you it was okay as long you wanted to be with me?” 

Scorpius nodded. His expression had become blank and unreadable, as if he was thinking hard or not thinking at all. 

“Well, I was… I was being serious, and I thought you knew that.” he admitted. “So, for the last few weeks, I have been skipping around the castle thinking we were… together.” 

“Oh,” was all that Scorpius said. Albus’ shoulders sagged, and he knew that during all the foolish things he had done, he had never been so embarrassed and insecure in his life… or afraid. Because in all the foolish things he had done, he knew that Scorpius would be by his side. Now he wasn’t sure. 

“I’m a bloody pounce, Scorp,” he pleaded, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Panic and desperation was swelling in his chest. “Please forgive me. Can we just go back to being friends? I can get over this… this crush, but I can’t lose you as a friend.” 

“Albus, but… but… aren’t you straight,” Scorpius asked.

“I don’t know what I am,” he admitted. “I just know that I want you. I understand that you don’t feel the same way. I just need a little time to get past this, and we can go back to normal.” 

Scorpius sighed and dropped Albus’ hard to run his fingers through his blond hair. “Albus… I… Albus, are you sure this is what you want?” 

“I just said-.” 

“Because I don’t want to be some experiment for you,” Scorpius interrupted, his voice cracked, although it was more assertive than Albus had ever heard it. 

“That’s not-” 

“Albus, listen to me!” Scorpius was visibly shaking now. “I have been struggling with this for years. I denied it to myself for a long time. Then, I found myself wanking to the image of the Puddlemere United seeker, and I couldn’t deny it anymore.”

He had never seen Scorpius so disheveled. He was pacing in front of him, running his hands through his usually perfectly tamed hair, looking everywhere but at Albus. Guilt washed over him. He had never asked his friend about his sexuality, or how he had struggled with it. He had been so happy thinking that he had a chance, that he hadn’t looked beyond it. 

“When I finally accepted what I was, it got even worse because... because I started to notice you.” Scorpius paused to give him an accusatory glance, before going back to pacing. “You were always touching me, leaning on me, hugging me, and it started to feel different than it did before.” 

Albus swallowed hard.

“It took everything I had to keep myself from falling in love with you, because I thought I had no chance. When you asked me about it, and slept in my bed, I finally let myself believe that it was possible. That you might actually want me. Then for days you acted like nothing happened! What was I supposed to think, Albus? I just assumed it was drunk talk.” Scorpius was glaring. “Now you say you want me. I don’t bloody know what to think! I’m not sure you know either.” 

“I do,” Albus said, taking a step closer to his mate. “Why would I say it if I wasn’t sure?” 

Albus took Scorpius’ hand again. He looked down at their entwined hands but didn’t move.

“I am sure,” Albus asserted, and without a second thought, as was his normal way of doing things, he pulled Scorpius into him and pressed their lips together. Instantly he felt the other boy freeze in his embrace as their lips came together. In a moment of panic, Albus attempted to pull away, until he felt Scorpius’ hand thread through his hair and pull him closer. 

Albus distantly heard a throaty groan, he couldn’t be sure if it came from him, or Scorpius; and at the moment, it didn’t seem to matter. Their lips were tangled together and his hands had made their way under Scorpius’ silk shirt, lightly caressing the pale skin underneath. 

Tilting his head for better access, he hungrily parted Scorpius’ lips with his tongue, and deepened the kiss. Scorpius tasted of chocolate, mint, and an unfamiliar flavor, which was distinctly Scorpius. 

The kiss was sloppy. Neither knew what they were doing, but Albus didn’t care. Their teeth knocked together uncomfortably, and Albus almost tripped while attempting to move closer.

He groaned as Scorpius bit down gently on his bottom lip. It sent a tingle right down to the pit of his stomach. 

Completely lost in the moment, Albus placed both hands on Scorpius’ hips and pulled them closer together. They were chest to chest, stomach to stomach, thigh to thigh… It was as though their bodies were molded for each other. Albus was absorbed in the feel of Scorpius’ lips on his, and his hands in his hair. He could feel Scorpius’ thundering heartbeat against his own. He pulled away, just long enough to leave a trail of kisses along Scorpius jaw, and down to his neck. 

The sounds Scorpius made sent shivers right down his back, and Albus shuttered. 

When he felt himself harden against Scorpius, he regained some sense, and pushed his friend away gently. 

Neither spoke for a moment as they looked into each other’s eyes. Grey meeting green. 

“I’m so sorry,” Albus said breathlessly. “I went too far… I-“ 

“No, it’s okay,” Scorpius said quickly, pulling Albus into him. 

Albus flushed, and pressed his face into his shoulder. He could still taste Scorpius on his lips and it wasn’t helping the tightening in his trousers. 

“This isn’t going to be easy,” 

He grinned into Scorpius’ shoulder. “I know.”

“Our families won’t like it.” 

“No.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life,” he admitted, as he pressed another soft kiss against Scorpius’ lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I post the next chapter, I'm going to have to place the underage archive warning because smut will ensue. Light smut. Diet smut. But smut all the same.


	10. Feasts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius's friends continue to be supportive and Scorpius admits his fears about how his sexuality will impact his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me!

October 31st 2023

Albus and Scorpius slowly made their way to the Great Hall sometime later, hand in hand. Neither spoke, both content to reflect on the events of the day in companionable silence. The weight that Albus had been carrying around for the past few weeks seemed to have melted away in that moment. The only thing he could think about was how incredibly lucky he was to be walking along, exchanging shy glances, and small smiles, with the greatest person he had ever known.

He was considerably grateful that, even though he had very nearly mucked up the whole situation, Scorpius was still giving him a chance. Part of him was aware that the boy was too good for someone as unremarkable as himself. However, his friend hadn’t voluntarily left his side for almost seven years, so Albus was content to count his blessings, and be thankful that Scorpius had such poor taste.

The sun had fallen now, and although it may have been his imagination, he was certain that the stars were shining a little brighter, and the air was a little crisper. He scanned the sky, until he found Scorpius’ constellation, and tried to remember what his friend had told him about it. Wild tales of magical fishhooks, the defeat of Orion, and savior of animals.

“Albus?” 

It was then that he realized that he had been so lost in his thoughts, that he had stopped walking, and was staring wordlessly at the sky.

“Heh, sorry,” he responded with a chuckle at the boy regarding him uncertainly. “I was just trying to remember the name of the demi-god that used Scorpius to pull islands from the sea.” 

Scorpius simply grinned and shook his head. “I must have told you that story a hundred times. It was Maui.” 

“That’s right. We should visit one day, Hawaii. I think you would look quite fetching in floral,” Albus quipped. 

His friend simply laughed, and resumed his attempts to pull him to the castle. “Perhaps, but I am not sure if my translucent skin could handle such exotic climates. The potions Father and I had to use over the summer were maddening.”

“Nonsense, we will get you a hat. One of those big floppy ones that girls wear to the beach to protect their delicate skin,” he teased, pulling Scorpius into him, and trailing a finger down his pale cheek. 

“Watch it, Potter, just because I kissed you doesn’t mean I still won’t hex your bollocks off,” Scorpius threatened, eyes staring down at him, brightened with mirth. It was then that Albus realized that this wasn’t just banter, the likes of which he shared with Mara on occasion. This was _flirting_ , and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

“Ah, but if memory serves, it was _I_ that kissed _you_.” 

“Well, then I suppose it’s only fair that I get my turn,” Scorpius declared, before threading his fingers through Albus’ hair, and pulling him forward to press firm, hot lips against his own. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, but so sure, that Albus’ lips immediately parted of their own accord. 

Rather than deepening the kiss, Scorpius brushed his tongue tauntingly along Albus’ lower lip, before nipping it gently, and pulling away with a wicked expression playing across his features.

Albus spluttered for a moment at the abrupt loss of touch, before regaining his composure, and regarding Scorpius indignantly. “I’ll be getting you back for that.”

Scorpius smirked and grabbed his hand again, pulling him through the castle doors. “We’re already late!” 

Just before the doors, Scorpius stopped, and turned to him with a soft smile. His gaze then dropped to their clasped hands. “Albus… I-“

“You don’t need to explain,” Albus interjected. “I’m not ready for the whole school to know yet, either. This is the happiest I can ever remember being. I don’t want them judging us, before we’ve even had a chance to figure things out ourselves.”

He nodded and dropped Albus’ hand with a breath of relief. “We will talk about it and decide together, when we are ready.”

“Let’s get to the feast before we are missed,” Albus said, kissing Scorpius on the cheek one last time, before they walked in and made their way to the Slytherin table.

“Why do you two look so chuffed,” Greg inquired, as they sat down opposite him, Mara, her friend Hannah, and Malius. All of whom were regarding them suspiciously. 

“We’re just excited about the feast,” Albus lied, struggling to appear nonchalant.

“That’s good, mate, we thought something may have happened since you two left Transfiguration early, and were late for the feast,” Malius explained, blissfully accepting his explanation without question. 

With Mara, there was no such luck. 

“Wait,” she shrieked, causing Albus to nearly fall off the bench in shock. “Did you already do it?”

She seemed to take his gaping expression as confirmation. “Couldn’t wait until after the feast, then? You dog. It went well?”

“Why not yell it from the Astronomy Tower,” Albus whined with exasperation. “I only have about a hundred cousins about.” 

Malius laughed aloud, having guessed what they were talking about. “Relax, mates. You don’t give us enough credit. Most of the house already knows, and no one has said anything yet.”

“We threatened the other students with endless hexes and detentions if they blabbed,” Greg pointed to his prefect badge. “The Slytherin House needs to remain unified right now, and we can’t do that if our classmates are gossiping with other houses.” 

Albus was suddenly overcome with fondness for the other two boys. “W-we appreciate that.” 

“It’s not just you two,” Mara added. “It’s everyone. You know, what happens in Slytherin, stays in Slytherin. We can’t have anyone at odds right now.”

Albus nodded, placing a hand on Scorpius’ thigh under the table, reassuringly. He smiled at him happily, and his friend returned the smile, no longer looking as though he might fall through the floor in embarrassment. 

“Going to tell us what was special about tonight, then,” Malius asked casually. “First trip to the station?”

Scorpius gasped. “We’ve only just gotten together!”

“What,” Greg and Malius said in unison. They were both staring at them in disbelief.

“I thought you two had been together for weeks,” Greg exclaimed.

“So did I,” Albus admitted, prompting his friends to collapse into laughter.

* * *

Albus had the forethought to watch how much alcohol he consumed. He didn’t drink often, so his tolerance left something to be desired. The last thing he wanted to do was have a repeat of the last Slytherin party. Despite how well that night had turned out, giving him an excuse to sleep curled up with Scorpius all night, he hadn’t fancied the hangover the next morning.

Instead, he was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and completely over the moon that Scorpius was lying next to him, with the hangings drawn, and a silencing charm in place. The silencing charm had been as much for their benefit as Greg and Mara’s, because the couple had drunkenly fallen into his bed, giggling about something they didn’t catch, before they began noisily discussing the new potion Mara was working on.

“The two of them are really perfect for each other,” Albus mused as they laid shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the ceiling. “Mara is loud, and rarely takes anything seriously; while Greg is patient and loyal. But they are both... I don’t know… determined. They balance each other well.”

Scorpius turned on to his side, smiling at him. “They are, I suppose. It’s funny, for a long time, I thought you fancied her. You two just seem to have a… dynamic.”

Albus laughed, turning on his side to face his friend. “I might have, if I hadn’t fallen arse over tit for you,” he answered honestly, and pulled Scorpius close, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “She’s a good friend.”

“She is,” Scorpius agreed as he slinked his hand around Albus’ hip, pulling them suggestively close. “Does that mean you like boys and girls?”

“I-I don’t know. Maybe. Are you nervous about the match this weekend?” His friend wasn’t dense enough to miss the forced change in subject, but he was kind enough to ignore it. 

“Yes, my father was so excited when I made the team. I really want to make him proud. He’s coming to the game. Did I tell you?”

Albus nodded. “You know your father will be proud whether you win or lose.”

“I know. I think he wants us to win, so he can rub it in your dad’s face at Christmas,” he joked. “My father had talent on the pitch, but he was never as good as your dad. If we don’t win, I would be denying him the pleasure of bragging about me throughout dinner.”

“Oh, I’m confident that he will find plenty of material, what with you being so academically accomplished. My Uncle Ron will be there, so he can brag to him about you being better than Rose.” Albus said fondly.

“You joke, Albus, but I actually think that’s half the reason he agreed. I can just hear him now.” Scorpius dropped his voice to that signature Malfoy draw. “Weasley, did you hear that Scorpius is at the top of his class in Potions, Arithmancy, and Defense of the Dark Arts?”

The impression of Draco Malfoy was so spot on, that Albus collapsed into giggles beside his friend. “My Uncle Ron will try to counter with Rose’s accomplishments, although he won’t get too far before my Aunt Hermione elbows him in the ribs.”

As their laughter died down, he caught the tell-tale expression his friend tended to take on when he was thinking too much about something. 

“What are you thinking about so hard,” he asked, running his hands through Scorpius’ hair soothingly. 

He hesitated for a moment, leaning into Albus’ comforting touch. “No matter what I have done, my father has always been proud of me. Even when we nearly brought back Voldemort, I knew it. This though...” He gestured between them. “This is different. This is no grandchildren, the end of the Malfoy line.” 

“That’s why you went out with Melanie, even though you didn’t want to?”

“I thought I should at least try,” Scorpius admitted quietly. “You know, be sure before I end the great Malfoy dynasty, and risk being disowned.”

“Scorp, your father will understand. I know it.” He didn’t know it, but he had to believe it. “He loves you, more than anything in this world. It’s obvious to everyone. Besides, who will he shamelessly dwindle the Malfoy fortune away on if he disowns you? Although, he might not be too happy that you chose a Potter.” 

Scorpius giggled, rolling over to wrap his arm around Albus so that they were completely tangled together. “Well, it was either you or the Puddlemore United Seeker, and he hasn’t returned my owls.” 

Albus tickled him playfully, until Scorpius gained the upper hand, and pinned him to the bed. Before he had time to register what was happening, Scorpius’ lips were on his own, and he was being kissed passionately.

Their tongues danced together desperately, so intoxicating that Albus was unable to stop himself from placing both hands on Scorpius’ hips, and pulling him closer. 

Scorpius moaned against his lips at the contact, and Albus felt himself harden beneath him. Scorpius pulled them both up briefly, and removed his heavy robes without breaking the kiss. Albus followed suit, before Scorpius collapsed on top of him again. Without the offending robes, he could feel Scorpius’s erection against his own, and was unable to contain the moan that escaped his lips when Scorpius slowly ground them together. 

They continued to grind together slowly, while Scorpius pulled away to trail wet kisses along his jawline. His hands were everywhere, greedily rubbing up and down Scorpius’ back, over his shoulders, and down his Quidditch toned arms. 

It wasn’t until Scorpius whispered his name in a husky voice, right into his ear, that Albus was broken out of his trance. Fear bubbled in his throat, and he gulped it down painfully, before placing his hands on Scorpius’ chest, pushing him away more roughly than he had intended.

Scorpius sat back on his knees, staring at Albus with a wounded look for a moment, before hastily grabbing his robes, and moving to leave. “I’m sorry Albus, I got carried away. I thought-“

“No,” he pleaded, grabbing Scorpius’ elbow. “Please don’t leave.”

Scorpius paused. but didn’t turn back to look at him. 

“It’s just that…” Albus breathed deeply to steady himself. “It’s just that I know you aren’t that comfortable with this sort of thing, and I don’t want to go too far and scare you away.” 

Scorpius turned to look at him apprehensively. “What are you talking about?” 

“Anytime someone mentions sex you get uncomfortable, so I thought…”

Scorpius’s expression relaxed, and he chuckled lightly. “What? You think I’m some sort of prude?” 

“That’s not-“

“Albus, the only reason I was uncomfortable when someone mentioned sex, is because I was afraid it would inevitably lead to me having to confess that I wasn’t straight. I wasn’t ready for that,” he explained. 

“Oh,” Albus breathed, feeling incredibly stupid. 

Scorpius, still chuckling lightly, laid back down beside him. “Besides, it’s not like we were going to shag hours after our first kiss.”

“That’s not… I didn’t mean,” he stuttered, blushing fiercely. 

His friend laughed, rolling over to place a light kiss on his temple. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” he said, indignantly. “This is all new to me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Scorpius said, in a voice that was so seductive, Albus suddenly felt himself growing hard again. “We should probably hold off on the sex part, _but_ , we can do other things. If you want to.” 

His breath caught in his throat, and he could do little more than nod, as his friend began rubbing his hand up and down Albus’ back slowly. This was an entirely new side to his usually dorky mate, and he loved it. 

Scorpius moved to straddle him, and with a wicked grin, removed his tie and button up, throwing them hastily to the side, before helping Albus out of his own set. 

“You know,” Albus said, hopefully sounding more brave than he felt. “I reckon we will be more comfortable without these stiff trousers.” 

“I think you are right,” Scorpius agreed, already tugging at his zips. 

Soon they were both down to their undershirts and y-fronts, Albus taking a moment to admire his friend. His toned chest and thin hips were the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His eyes wandered lower and he felt himself twitch; Scorpius’ straining y-fronts were leaving very little to the imagination. 

He looked back up to see that Scorpius was also unabashedly staring at his own body. “Bloody hell, Albus,” he breathed huskily. 

A moment later, Scorpius’ lips were on his again, and he’d settled himself between Albus’ thighs so that their erections rubbed together deliciously. The friction between them was electrifying, and he nearly came on the spot when Scorpius bucked forward. 

Albus moaned against the other’s mouth, lacing fingers through soft, pale hair. Scorpius rocked himself again, harder this time, placing hands on Albus’ hip bones for better leverage. Their lips crashed together hungrily, keeping in time with their movements as they both bucked and wiggled together. 

Scorpius broke the kiss and buried his face into Albus’ shoulder, hot breath tickling his skin. Placing a hand on the back of Albus’ thigh, he lifted his leg to wrap it around his waist, and bucked against him with increased vigor. 

Much more quickly than his pride was comfortable with, Albus felt himself release hard, with the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. He moaned Scorpius’ name repeatedly as he rode it out, clutching the other boys’ shoulders tightly. 

A moment later, Scorpius began to wither on top of him, whispering unintelligently in his ear what might have been a prayer, before shuttering and collapsing on top of him. 

For a while they simply laid there, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat. When Scorpius finally rolled off him, he whined in protest, weakly attempting to pull the other boy back. 

Scorpius chuckled softly. “We’re sticky.” He dug through their discarded pile of clothes at the end of the bed, and found his wand in his robe pockets. He cast a freshening charm on the sheets, before summoning a clean shirt and y-fronts for them both, as well as a couple of damp towels. 

“Can’t you just cast a scourgify,” Albus complained sleepily. 

Scorpius wrinkled his nose at him, but smiled and tossed him a cloth. “If we are going to be doing this very often, you’re going to have to take hygiene a little more seriously.”

Albus bit back a retort, because he definitely wanted to do this more often. 

When they were both clean and changed into fresh clothes, under the covers of course, Scorpius returned his wand to the bedside table, and fell back against the pillows.

“Stay with me,” Albus whispered, wiggling himself forward to align with Scorpius’ body. As he wrapped his arm more tightly around his friend’s chest, he could feel the other’s heart beating rapidly. Scorpius scooted back against him with a contented sigh as Albus pulled the sheets and blanket over them. 

“Okay, but if we make a habit out of this, we will be sleeping in _my_ bed.” Albus could hear the slightest hint of chastise in Scorpius’ good natured retort. “I would ask why your rather wealthy parents make you use standard issue Hogwarts sheets. However, considering you are content to lie in crisp crumbs, I suppose your mum didn’t think it was worth the hassle to invest in Egyptian cotton.”

Albus used the hand wrapped around Scorpius to tickle him playfully, enjoying the way the boy squirmed. “Spoiled brat,” he quipped.

“Alright, alright,” Scorpius choked between embarrassingly high pitched screams of laughter. Albus, who was rather enjoying those sounds, reluctantly showed him mercy after a moment, and gathered him back into his arms.

“Albus,” Scorpius asked, so quietly that he almost didn’t hear him.

“Yeah,” he responded with difficulty, as his lids became heavy.

“I- you don’t think it’s because... because we are co-dependent?” Scorpius hesitated. “Maybe we don’t love one another. Maybe, we just don’t know how to love anyone else.” By his tone, it was clear that this was something that had been weighing on Scorpius’ mind.

Albus hesitated… love? But it was true, wasn’t it? He loved Scorpius more than anything in the entire world. Scorpius was his life, his best friend, his counterpart, his mate. Co-dependency be damned. “Maybe we are co-dependent,” he said squeezing his friend closer and burying his face in his hair. “Does it really matter at the end of the day? I care about you more than anything else in this world, Scorp. It’s always been you and me.” Albus leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Scorpius’ cheek. “Besides, our relationship isn’t much different now than it was before. Just a bit more touching.”

Scorpius chuckled. “Loads more touching, I hope.”

Albus smiled to himself. Loads more touching would be just fine with him.

* * *

November 1st, 2023

The next morning, Albus woke up slowly, confused by the extra weight he could feel in his bed. It was soft, and he felt more comfortable than he had in his whole life. His eyes fluttered opened, and he smiled as he saw Scorpius breathing softly beside him. Their arms and legs were tangled together, and were so close they were sharing a pillow.

The memories of the previous night started to flood in as he watched his friend sleep soundly.

Albus reluctantly untangled himself from the boy beside him, and got out of bed. He made his way to the loo, still clad in only the y fronts and t-shirt he had worn to bed.

Opening the door, he spotted Mara brushing her teeth at the sink. “Morning Albus, have a good night,” she asked, somehow making the simple question sound lewd.

Albus hastened to cover himself with his hands fruitlessly, while starting pointedly at the floor. “Christ Mara, go to your own dorm.”

“Sheesh, Albus. You’re cranky in the morning.” She laughed. Albus lifted his eyes just enough to see her pulling her long hair into a disastrously messy bun. “I would think you would be in a better mood after getting a little action last night,” she continued.

Albus could feel his cheeks heating up. “Action? What action? What did you hear? You don’t know,” he fumbled desperately.

“If I didn’t know before, I certainly do now.” She wasn’t even trying to hide the mirth in her voice. “You look like a cat caught with his paw in the cream jar.”

He sighed, abandoning his modesty as a lost cause. Walking over to the sink beside her, he grabbed his toothbrush, and scowled at her in the mirror. Her grin only grew wider.

“Boundaries don’t exist with you, do they,” he asked, his tone dry enough to cause a mirage.

“Not at all,” she said proudly, applying some sort of potion to her face. 

“Hurry up then,” he urged, rinsing his toothbrush. “I need the toilet.” 

“Go ahead then, I’m not watching.” 

Albus gaped at her in disbelief. 

“What? There is a door on the stall.” 

“And that, is where I draw the line,” he declared, grabbing her around the middle and throwing her bodily over his shoulder. He carried her out of the dorm, and set her down just outside of the door. 

She crossed her arms and huffed at him as he shut the door, locking it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shameless lack of plot progression in this chapter. We're going to get back to it in the next chapter, but I thought the boys needed to get some things off their chest, and to get off. ;)  
> If you like my story please share it on Tumblr or tell your friends about it. I'm a fledgling writer who is really bad at social media and getting my work out there. Here is my Tumblr and if you go there you will see what I mean. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipperysails


	11. Bliss, Quidditch, and More Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin v. Ravenclaw, Albus gets to know Draco more, and the kids discover a new link to the mystery around the Knights of Vindica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge shout out to my beta SlytherinSweetheart (Cherrypie62666), without whom, this story would not be possible. I know it's been a while since my last update but in that time I posted two one shots, one in this series, and another that is stand alone. Check them out if you are interested.

November 4th, 2023

Over the last few day’s Albus found himself in a happily surreal daze. He couldn’t recall a time in his life when he had ever been this content - this carefree and joyous. It was as if someone had slipped him a vile of Euphoria Elixir.

The reason for this joy was certainly unexpected, dating his very male, very Malfoy, best friend. However, now that they were together, he couldn’t understand how he hadn’t foreseen this inevitability sooner. 

Scorpius, it seemed, was equally as buoyant with the change in their relationship; judging by how often and enthusiastically he pulled Albus into enclaves or empty classrooms to snog him senseless. It was as if any time they weren’t clung desperately in each other’s embrace was time well wasted. 

After Halloween he had been slightly concerned that the two would go through an awkward, transitional period. Surely going from best mates to boyfriends would have its hiccups and challenges. Therefore, he had been pleasantly surprised by how smoothly and quickly the two had embraced their new relationship. It felt so uncomplicated, and right. 

Albus, never being one to overthink things, decided that it must have been because their emotional and mental relationship had already had six and a half years to mature. After all, if they were honest, they had both been seeing each other in a more than friendly way for quite a long time before they acknowledged it for what it was. 

The only part of the changed relationship that was truly new was the physical aspect. And unfortunately, the two being best mates for so long didn’t seem to make them immune to the embarrassing fumbling’s of hormonal teenage boys. Albus tended to use far too much tongue, and Scorpius would occasionally break away from heavy snogging sessions to double over in uncontrollable giggles. _“I’m sorry mate, I just…(hiccup) can you imagine what my grandfather would say if he saw this? I think it would kill him.”_

But for them, no amount of whispered apologies for clanking teeth, elbows in the rib cage, or a bite that was just a bit too hard would deter them. Because they were best friends, blissfully happy, and though neither would dare say it aloud, completely in love. 

And this was exactly the kind of thoughts that went through Albus’ head as he drifted off to sleep, tangled up with the boy who smelled of cinnamon, home, and happiness.

* * *

“Psst, Albus. Wake up.” 

Albus ignored the noise and buried himself deeper into the soft, warm sheets. If you’d asked, he would have joked that the biggest perk of dating Scorpius Malfoy was being able to sleep in his bed. The goose feather pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets were the most inviting and comfortable place you could hope to be, especially if you valued sleep as much as Albus did. 

“Albus!” 

At that moment though, if you’d asked, he would joke that the biggest downside to dating Scorpius Malfoy was sleeping in that magnificent bed _with_ Scorpius Malfoy. 

“It’s the middle of the night! Go back to sleep,” he moaned, pulling the other boy toward him and wrapping his arms around his chest tightly, as if he could cuddle him into submission. 

“I can’t sleep,” Scorpius whined, wigging out of his embrace. “I’m too nervous!” 

Albus sighed affectionately. There were very few things more adorable than a fidgeting Scorpius. “Babe, you’re going to be great. You’re an excellent keeper and everyone says Ravenclaw is pants,” he assured. 

“Babe?” Scorpius groaned, sitting up and resting on his elbow to look at Albus indignantly. “We aren’t going to be one of _those_ couples, are we?” 

“We are if you don’t let me sleep, _sweetheart,”_ he teased. 

“Urg, now that is where I draw the line! I am not sweet. I’m a rugged, manly, Quidditch player who isn’t afraid to break the rules. I am Scorpius the Dreadless, Malfoy the Unan-” 

Albus snorted, interrupting the other boy. “You’re a book loving dork who’s idea of a good time is translating runes.” 

Scorpius folded his arms across his chest defiantly. “Keep it up and I’ll make you go back to your scratchy, crumb riddled bed.”

“You won’t, because then you wouldn’t have anybody to annoy at four am,” Albus retorted. 

“It’s three twenty-six.” 

Albus sighed in defeat. Sitting up against the pillows, he pulled Scorpius up to sit between his thighs. “You know, I should be the nervous one.” 

“Why is that,” he asked, leaning heavily against Albus’ chest. 

“All you have to do is keep a few Quaffles from getting through the goal posts. _I_ have to sit beside your Father and do my best not to get a stiffy while you fly around in that Quidditch uniform.” 

Scorpius’ eyes widened for a moment before his face relaxed and his nose crinkled in amusement. “I didn’t know you were so randy.” 

“Years of repressed sexual tension,” Albus quipped. “Speaking of which, I might be able to help with those nerves.” Slowly, he slid his palm from Scorpius’s hip to his pajama covered crotch and began rubbing slowly, enjoying Scorpius’s soft moan and the way his head fell back to rest on Albus’ shoulder. 

Over the last few days they had done their fair share of kissing and rubbing against one another, although they hadn’t actually touched each other, not like _that_ , so Albus paused at the waistband of Scorpius’ y-fronts. “Is this okay,” He whispered, pressing feather light kisses against the back of his neck. 

“Y-yes,” Scorpius stuttered. Albus could feel his heartbeat speed up in anticipation, and goosebumps shot up on his arms and legs. 

He shivered faintly and slid his hand under the thin fabric. Cautiously, he wrapped his hand around Scorpius’ cock. It was warm, hard, and felt entirely different than his own. A shot of electricity went straight to the pit of his stomach when he felt it pulse in his grip. 

“How do you like it,” he asked as he began to pump his hand up and down rhythmically. 

Scorpius’ nails dug into his thighs and his eyes were screwed shut. “F-faster,” he panted. 

He increased his speed slightly while still pressing kisses along the back of Scorpius’ neck and shoulders. Watching the other boy unravel like this was the most delicious sight Albus had ever seen. And when he rubbed his thumb lightly over his leaking slit, he nearly came himself at the sound of the strangled cry that escaped his boyfriend’s lips. 

He continued to slide his hand his hand up and down Scorpius’ length, steadily tightening his grip until he was muttering incoherently. “Al-Albu-I’m going-” was all he managed to say before crying out loudly as hot spunk spilled into Albus’ hand. 

The sound and feel of it was so overwhelming that Albus’ hips thrusted forward involuntarily into the small of Scorpius’ back, and that was all it took for him to follow his boyfriend over the edge. 

They sat there for a moment, both trying to catch their breath, until Albus realized his hand was still shoved into Scorpius’ pants, and the cum on his hand and in his underwear was becoming uncomfortably cold and sticky. 

“Do you think you can sleep now,” Albus asked in a whisper. 

“Merlin, yes,” Scorpius replied with a yawn. 

Once they were cleaned up and settled comfortably back under the covers, he pulled Scorpius against him so that his back was pressed against his chest, slinging an arm around his middle. “I know you’re going to be amazing tomorrow, love. Everything about you is amazing.”

Scorpius’ response was a light snore, so Albus smiled to himself and buried his nose in soft blond hair. Maybe it wasn’t the sheets that made the bed so comfortable.

* * *

_“It’s the first game of the season! We can’t have you all weighed down from too much bacon and beans! You can have some fruit or toast.”_

_“Is that moisturizing potion you are putting on your hands, Laura? How are you supposed to grip your broom?”_

_“You better tie up your hair, Malius. I won’t have it flying in your face during the match.”_

_“Potter, you better not have kept my Keeper up too late snogging beca-...Peony! I saw you take a bite of that sausage!”_

“Greg! If you don’t shut up, I’m going to hex you,” Mara exclaimed, pointing her wand at him threateningly as the rest of the table burst into laughter. 

Greg huffed indignantly, scowling. “Why am I the only one taking this seriously? This is my last chance at the cup! Mal and Scorpius’ too!”

Scorpius was the first to gather himself. “We are taking it seriously, Greg. We want to win just as much as you do. Why don’t we all go ahead and head down to the pitch?” 

Greg sent one last glare at the lot of them before nodding and standing to leave the hall while the rest followed at a safe distance. When they reached the changing rooms, Albus only had time for a quick good luck kiss before Scorpius was dragged inside by a still disgruntled Greg. “You two can grope each other _after_ we win.” 

“Albus, would you like to sit with us,” Mara’s friend Hannah asked as they made their way to the stands. 

He ran his hands through his messy hair nervously. “Er- I’m sitting with Scorp’s father, in the visitor’s section.” 

“Oh,” said Mara, gaping at him in surprise. “He doesn’t know about-“

“Not yet, no,” he clarified. “He will eventually, though. Now is my best chance to make a good impression. You know, if he likes me he’ll be a little less likely to curse me when he finds out… maybe.” 

The girls regarded him sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry, he will love you,” Hannah encouraged, not looking entirely convinced. Draco Malfoy didn’t have a reputation for compassion and understanding among the wizarding world. Although, Albus was one of the few that knew that he did have those qualities. It had been Draco that had stood up against his dad to defend his friendship with Scorpius. It had also been Draco that had taken the time to get to know him, something Harry Potter had never bothered to do with Scorpius, or him, for that matter. 

“She’s right,” Mara added, seemingly less sure of her words than her friend was. 

“I’m not worried,” he assured them. “I like Mr. Malfoy, I just don’t know what to talk to him about.” 

“Just stay on safe subjects, like Quidditch,” Mara recommended.

“I hardly know anything about Quidditch,” he sighed.

“Honestly, Albus,” Mara said with exasperation. “Your Mum was a national Quidditch player, your dad was the only first year in centuries to join his house team, practically everyone in your family plays, and you are _dating_ a Quidditch player. You didn’t pick up a few things over the years?” 

“That is precisely why I learned to tune out Quidditch talk at such a young age,” he defended, willing himself not to blush. 

Mara rolled her eyes at him in disbelief while Hannah moved slightly behind her friend, in a fruitless attempt to hide her laughter. “You really are hopeless. You know the basic rules, right? Just wing it and hope that Louis catches the snitch in record time.” 

Albus nodded, and with an encouraging hug from both girls, made his way through the crowd to the visitor’s section. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat when Draco noticed him pushing his way through the crowd and waived lightly at him. When he approached the other man, he stood gracefully and gripped Albus’ shoulder with a smile. 

“How are you, Albus,” he asked, surprisingly affectionate. 

“Very good, sir,” Albus replied, trying desperately not to think about what he and Scorpius had been up that morning. The man was very skilled at legilimency, after all. 

“Please, call me Draco,” the man responded with an airy tone that slightly reassured Albus. “Would you like to sit?” 

“Yes si- Draco,” he said, quickly taking a seat beside him. 

“How is the term going so far?” Draco asked.

“Good. Scorpius has us studying every moment he isn’t in practice,” replied Albus with a snicker. 

Draco chuckled. “That sounds like Scorpius. He got it from his mother.” 

The two then fell into an easy discussion about classes, N.E.W.T preparations, and the creatures that he and Hagrid were looking after. Albus told him all about the baby Occamy that Hagrid had obtained, and Draco showed him a rare object that he had tracked down; a watch that tracked the lunar cycle and helped the wearer identify constellations in the sky. 

Albus was feeling increasingly at ease by the minute, delighted that he and Draco were getting along so well. Not for the first time, he noted that the man seemed to understand him more than most of his own family. He felt slightly guilty, but the truth was, he wished his own dad were a little bit more like Draco. 

The two was so engaged in their conversation that it took him a moment to notice the witches and wizards in the stands, unabashedly gawking at the pair of them. Some were even pointing and whispering to the people beside them. 

Although it would be impossible for Mr. Malfoy not to have noticed the commotion himself, Albus realized, with a sinking sense of clarity, that the man was intentionally refusing to even so much as acknowledge them with a glance. 

Anger suddenly bubbled up in his chest like hot lava. Draco wasn’t fazed because he was obviously _used_ to this type of behavior, and so was Scorpius. Scenes flashed in Albus’ mind of all the times Scorpius had been whispered about and every single instance he had been bullied _‘Just ignore them Albus, they don’t matter.’_

Unfortunately, ‘ignoring them’ had never been Albus’ strong suit. “Is there something I can help you with,” he snapped at a nearby aging wizard who was pointing at them blatantly. 

The whispering around them ceased immediately and the man he had addressed simply gaped at him, looking slightly fearful. 

“Albus,” Draco spoke beside him, drawing his eyes away from the terrified looking man. “If you would rather sit with your friends-“

“No,” he interrupted hastily, dropping his shoulders in defeat. “I’m sorry, I lost my temper.”

Draco squeezed his shoulder gently, a smile playing across his face as though he were trying not to laugh. “It’s okay, Albus,” he said to him reassuringly. “I see why Scorpius is so taken with you.” 

Albus folded his hands in his lap, embarrassed. Luckily, at that moment, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams began making their way onto the pitch and he was spared from answering over the roaring cheers of the crowd.

* * *

“THE TEAMS ARE APPROACHING THE PITCH. THE SLYTHERIN TEAM IS BEING LED BY IT’S NEW CAPTAIN GREGORY BOLE, BEATER. SEAN WINLOCK, CHASER, IS RETURNING FOR HIS SECOND YEAR AS CAPTAIN OF THE RAVENCLAW TEAM.”

Scorpius trailed slowly behind the rest of the team as they made their way to the center of the pitch. Albus had calmed him the night before, and at breakfast, he had been distracted from his nervousness by Greg’s blundering antics. Now, as he walked before the entire school, the nerves had returned in full force. 

Greg was shaking hands with the Ravenclaw captain, and Madam Hooch was giving her usual “fair game” warning, though Scorpius was hardly listening. He’d spotted Albus and his father in the visitor stands and his hands had begun to shake. 

In his logical mind, he knew that no matter how well he did today it wouldn’t change how they felt about him. However, his desire to make them proud was overwhelming.

“Mount your brooms,” said Madam Hooch. 

Scorpius wiped his sweaty palms on his green Quidditch robes and clambered onto his Firebolt 2000. As if it were miles away, he heard the blast of a whistle and kicked off toward the goal posts. 

“AND THEY’RE OFF! SLYTHERIN CHASER GREENGRASS TAKES THE QUAFFLE!” 

He circled the goal posts, still shaking slightly with nerves as he watched Jamie soar toward the Ravenclaw Keeper. 

“SLYTHERIN SCORES! 10-nil to Slytherin. Ravenclaw Chaser Cooper has possession of the Quaffle, heading at full speed to the Slytherin goals. Malfoy, merely a reserve last year, is the starting Keeper. Time to see what he’s made of.” 

Scorpius’ breath caught in his throat. In practice, he had been at this point hundreds of times; Jamie, Laura, or Peony rushing toward him, Quaffle in hand. However, now that it was a member of the opposing team, barreling toward him with the entire school and his father watching, it felt entirely different. Every bit of confidence he had seemed to dissipate the closer the Ravenclaw Chaser got to him. 

Scanning the stands, his eyes landed on Albus who was standing, cheering in a way that Scorpius had never seen him do for Quidditch and suddenly his confidence came back in full force. He turned back to the game just in time to fly forward and catch the Quaffle that the Ravenclaw Chaser had thrown to the left goal. 

Cheers erupted around him as he threw the ball to Peony, who raced it to the other side of the pitch. When he looked back up, both his father and Albus were smiling at him, clapping enthusiastically.

_I can do this._

“A great block from Malfoy; a good find of Gregory Bole’s, last year only a reserve. Quaffle back to Nott-No, the Ravenclaw’s have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Chaser Laura Adkins gains the Quaffle and off she goes-flying like an eagle up there-she’s going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Ravenclaw Chaser Sean Winlock and Ravenclaw takes the Quaffle back. That’s Chaser Laura Atkins of Slytherin there, nice dive around Moore, off and up the field and – OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Ravenclaw – that’s Alan Gregor speeding off toward the goalposts, but he’s blocked by a second Bludger, sent by Slytherin Beater Malius Rookwood – nice play by the Slytherin Beater-and Greeengrass back in control of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off he goes – he’s really flying – doges a speeding Bludger – the goalposts are ahead – Keeper Tapley dives - misses – SLYTHERIN SCORES!” 

The rest of the game went by in a flash, and before Scorpius knew it, Louis had caught the snitch and the game ended 240-70. Cheering loudly, he crashed into the heap that was his team members in the middle of the pitch. When he finally disentangled himself from the team, he looked up to see Albus grinning broadly at him. Without thinking, he ran full on toward him and wrapped him in a crushing hug, lifting him off his feet. 

“You were brilliant, love,” the other boy whispered in his ear. “But unless you want to come out to the whole school and your father right now, you should probably put me down.” Scorpius dropped him and took a step back, giggling. 

Over Albus’ shoulder he saw his father approach, an unmistakable look of pride on his face. He moved forward and hugged him as well. “Congratulations, son,” Draco said, ruffling his hair. 

Scorpius squeezed fiercely then pulled back, beaming brightly as another rush of happiness swelled warm in his chest. “Thanks, father,” he murmured, the hints of a flush steadily painting his cheeks. 

Draco had always been a supportive father, but seeing the glint of satisfaction in his silver eyes made everything all the more real for him. He had done it. And he wasn’t rubbish. 

Placing a hand upon his shoulder, Draco smiled down at him once more. “I’ll let you two head back to the common room now. I’m sure the students have some sort of celebration planned.” Turning to the other, he offered out a hand to shake. “Thank you, Albus, for the company. I hope you’ll consider joining me for the next match, as well.”

Albus responded with his own blush. “Yes, si- ah, Draco. It would be my pleasure.”

With a wave of the hand, the older Malfoy made his way across the lawn, back toward the town of Hogsmeade.

As soon as he was out of sight, Albus pulled him into a nook beneath the bleachers and kissed him hard. “I’m sure no one will notice if we are a bit late to the celebration,” he said once he pulled away, fingering the hem of his sweat soaked shirt. 

“I think you’re right,” Scorpius replied pulling his boyfriend in for another kiss.

* * *

November 5th, 2023

_UNCOVERING THE STRANGE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ALBUS POTTER AND THE MALFOY FAMILY_

_The Wizarding World was shocked when the middle son of the Chosen One, Albus Potter, was sorted into the Slytherin House at Hogwarts School. Slytherin, known for pureblood supremacy and its strong connection to the dark arts, seemed like an unlikely sorting for the son of Harry Potter._

_Then, in an even more surprising turn of events, young Mr. Potter became fast friends with Scorpius Malfoy, long rumored to be the son of Voldemort himself. Though Harry Potter has claimed that he is proud of his sons sorting and respects his choice in friends, one must question the validity of this statement. Especially since his son and young Mr. Malfoy’s involvement in the capture of Delphi Rowle, AKA, The Augurey. The finer details of which have been withheld from the media, most suspiciously._

_Now, it appears that Albus Potter has developed a strong personal relationship with Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, as well. The two were spotted sitting together at Saturday’s Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game. Harry Potter was not available for comment, but this reporter wonders how he feels about his son’s association with such a questionable family. Is he in anyway concerned about what his young son may be learning from the Malfoys, who are famous for their interest in the dark arts?_

_Only time will tell whether this is an innocent friendship or something more sinister._

The article was accompanied by a picture of he and Draco in the stands cheering, and another of he and Scorpius hugging after the game. 

“I hate this bloody paper,” Albus complained, balling up the article and dropping it into a jug of pumpkin juice. “They barely reported at all on three missing kids, but me going to a Quidditch game makes the front page!” 

Scorpius attempted to give him an apologetic look, but failed miserably as he was trying not to laugh.

“What is so funny,” he asked bitterly. 

“Something more _sinister…_ ” Scorpius chocked out, collapsing into laughter. Within seconds, Mara, Hannah, Greg, and Malius had all joined in.

“Hey Albus,” Greg said between chuckles “How _do_ you think the Chosen One feels about your relationship with Scorpius? Will he be devastated when he finds out that the son of his childhood nemesis has deflowered his baby boy?”

“I’ve not been deflowered you sodding tosser!” 

“Not yet,” Scorpius quipped, wagging his eyebrows lewdly. 

Albus felt his face begin to burn fiercely. “You’re all terrible friends,” he complained, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at all the students about the hall that were snickering behind their hands at him. 

“Oh, stop moping! If you made the front page just for sitting with Mr. Malfoy, what do you think they are going to do when they find out you two are together,” Mara reasoned, not un-kindly. “You might as well get used to it, and learn to laugh about it.” 

Unable to argue with her logic, Albus simply shrugged and didn’t respond. 

“Enough sulking, let’s go for a walk, shall we,” Scorpius asked. 

“Fine,” he said, scowling at his friends one last time before stomping out of the Great Hall. 

Scorpius led him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and pulled him behind a large bush. “I don’t care what the Prophet say about our friendship,” he said pulling Albus against himself to rest his head against his chest. His anger dissipated a bit as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Nothing anyone says will change the way I feel about you. Not your family, my father, our friends… no one. Yes, I would rather have their approval, but I don’t _need_ it. The only thing I need is you.”

And in that instant, Albus knew that the same was true for him. He loved his family, his friends, and a part of him cared about what the Wizarding World thought of him. However, none of that mattered to him as much as Scorpius did. He’d follow Scorpius anywhere.

* * *

November 16th, 2023

By mid-November there was still no news on the missing children and The Daily Prophet had long since stopped reporting on it. Three children had disappeared, and it was as though the majority of the Wizarding World was completely indifferent to it. 

The last that they had heard, the Travers, Avery, and Rosier families, all having been well acquainted, pooled their resources to offer a generous reward to anyone with information on the whereabouts of their children. Unfortunately, this hadn’t yet produced any new information, proving that the Knights of Vindica weren’t a bribable bunch, and they covered their tracks well enough from anyone who might be. 

Therefore, it was a bit of a shock when Malius announced over breakfast that he had received a letter that might shed more light on the situation. Since the group had agreed to not discuss the matter at the Slytherin table, lest they be overheard, they decided to gather in the common room after dinner that night. 

By the time everyone had arrived, tensions were running particularly high, and everyone gathered quickly and quietly in front of the fire. 

This time of year, the dungeons could be unpleasantly drafty, but Albus didn’t mind; it gave him an excuse to pull Scorpius into his lap and wrap his arms around him tightly. He had been especially eager for the comfort of Scorpius touch throughout the day, fearing what they might learn, and was grateful when no one reacted to their public affection.

It was Mara who spoke first. “What did you learn, Mal?” 

Malius frowned and pulled a letter from the pocket of his robes. “I’m not sure, it might be nothing, but…”

“Leave no stone unturned,” Scorpius reasoned and the others murmured in agreement. 

“Right, do any of you remember Anna Gibbon? I dated her on and off last year.”

A few people nodded and Greg grinned slightly. “Date? Hmmp, more like shagged in random broom closets. Didn’t she graduate?” 

“That’s the one,” Malius confirmed, smiling slightly as if he was remembering the girl fondly. “She is a right sort. Her brother, on the other hand, is a bit doggy. He hangs around with a lot of people that still believe in pureblood superiority. As far as I know, they have never caused any real trouble. They just meet up from time to time to drink expensive alcohol and talk themselves up.” 

With that, Albus remembered something his dad had said years ago. “My dad has mentioned that lot. It’s just a few people from some of the old wizarding families. They hover around the Ministry, occasionally trying to get laws passed that favor purebloods, but my dad says they are harmless. Reckons they don’t have the numbers or the bollocks to cause any trouble.”

Malius nodded. “I agree with your Dad on that. However, I thought if there really was a group out there trying to recruit purebloods, they would be first to know about it. So, I owled Anna to see if she may have heard anything we hadn’t.” 

Everyone was regarding Malius with a look of anxious anticipation. Could they finally have a solid clue? 

“According to Anna, the Ministry had the same idea. They questioned her brother and his mates weeks ago, and they were all adamant that they hadn’t heard anything about The Nights of Vindica.” 

There was a collective sigh of disappointment among the group. Jamie Greengrass rolled his eyes and began to stand. “Mal, I thought you actually had something.” 

“Wait,” Malius said hastily. “That isn’t all.”

Jamie sunk back into his chair hesitantly, looking the worse for wear. Albus understood completely. If it had been Scorpius that was missing…

“She couldn’t tell us anything about the Knights of Vindica, but she did have another bit of information that might be linked to all this. There was a girl she knew from school named Ella Zabini that went missing over the summer.”

“Zabini,” Greg said thoughtfully. “Graduated a couple years ago, Huffelpuff?”

“The very same,” Malius confirmed. “Ella went missing over the summer, just a few weeks after starting a new job at the Ministry.” 

Scorpius eyed Malius doubtfully. “You think her disappearance is related to the others?” 

“It fits,” Malius defended. 

“I don’t know, mate. My father was friends with her father, and as far as I know, he was never a Death Eater, nor was his mother. Also, Ella was a Huffelpuff. The others have all been Slytherin.” 

“Her father may not have been a Death Eater, but he was sympathetic to the cause. No doubt he would have joined up at the first opportunity. But there is more, his mum was a major financial contributor to Voldemort and his supporters during the second war. Her gallons made it possible for many a Ministry official to be bribed and to fund some of the Death Eaters more nefarious projects.”

“It’s true,” said Peony, who had listened quietly until now. “My father used to joke that she only avoided Azkaban because she seduced a few Ministry officials. I don’t know what that means, but he always got a laugh.” 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Albus had to bite his lip suppress his laughter. With her fierceness on a broom and mature nature, he often forgot that she so young and innocent. 

“Yes, well, I think the official defense was that she merely loaned old friends the money and hadn’t fathomed that they would use it for anything illegal,” Mara said. She also seemed to be suppressing a smile at Peony’s words. 

“Right,” Malius said. “She might not have gotten the mark or killed anyone herself, but there is still blood on her hands. Which means it’s entirely possible that Ella was the first to be abducted, but the Ministry didn’t make the connection, or did and isn’t talking.” 

“I’ll admit, you make a good argument,” Scorpius agreed. “It’s just a bit odd, the others have been children, she was an adult working for the Ministry. She would have had the ability to do magic to protect herself, and It would have been much harder for someone to abduct her without leaving some sort of evidence.” 

“Perhaps not,” Malius said. “Although, from what I remember, she wasn’t very bright. According to Anna, that’s why the Ministry didn’t investigate too much. She was prone to accidents and they concluded that the most likely scenario was that she’d accidentally apparated herself into the middle of the desert or something. But her disappearance has the same M.O. as the others. Nothing was taken and no sign of struggle.” 

“That’s true, but the others left a note,” Albus added. “If the Ministry had found one, they certainly would have reported her disappearance as linked to the others.”

“Good point, Albus,” Greg said, his nose scrunched as if he were contemplating something strongly. “What if… what if the Ministry just didn’t look properly? Mal, were Ella and Anna close? As in close enough that Anna would know where Ella was living at the time of her disappearance?” 

“Yes,” Malius responded scanning the letter. “Ah, here it is. She was living in one of her family’s properties in London at the time. A flat in West Brompton. Why?” 

Greg grinned. “What are the chances you could use your charm to convince the lovely Anna to drop by and have a look around?”

Malius smiled back at his friend with a knowing look. It was clear that the two of them knew something about his relationship with Anna that the others did not. Malius wagged his eyebrows and grinned. “Perhaps I could bring her round.”

“Brilliant,” Greg responded before yawning loudly. “I don’t know about you all, but I’m dead on my feet. I’m going to head up to bed and process all of this.” 

“Same here,” Scorpius mumbled in agreement. He lifted his head, which had been resting on Albus’ shoulder for the last several minutes, and lifted his arm into the air. “Accio Rucksack.” The bag that had previously been discarded near the entrance of the common room soared into Scorpius’ outstretched hand. 

Scorpius turned to Albus and smiled at him sleepily. “Coming up?” 

“Right behind you,” Albus answered eagerly. Perhaps if he was lucky he might be able to coax a few kisses out of his boyfriend before he fell asleep. 

Scorpius stood and pulled Albus up with him, only to turn and see that the rest of the group was staring at the pair of them in shock. 

“Er…” Scorpius muttered, clearly embarrassed. Albus tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand and turned up his chin defiantly. He didn’t understand why his dorm mates suddenly seemed shocked by their affection, but he wasn't holding back now. 

“If this both-“

“You just did wandless magic!” Greg shouted, regarding Scorpius in disbelief. “How?” 

Albus, who had seen Scorpius perform simple spells without a wand several times, turned a questioning eyebrow up at the confused group. 

“I-I can only do it with a few simple spells. It’s no big deal,” Scorpius stuttered. 

“Scorpius, it’s a huge deal,” Mara cried. “It takes most people years of practice to perform even the simplest spells without a wand.” 

Scorpius’ cheeks brightened adorably. “It’s just about concentration,” he supplied before pulling Albus through the crowd and up to their dorm. 

“You shouldn’t be so modest,” Albus breathed encouragingly after they had changed into their pajamas and settled underneath Scorpius’ bed coverings. “You’re brilliant, and wandless magic is impressive. You should be proud.” 

“It’s not that. I just don’t like the attention, you know that,” Scorpius admitted as he rolled on his side, pulling Albus’ arm over himself. Albus pressed his chest against his boyfriends back and lowered his arm to Scorpius’ waist, pulling him more tightly against himself. 

“You know, there is a lot of magic that can be performed without a wand,” Albus whispered into Scorpius’ ear as he brushed his achingly hard cock against Scorpius’ backside. 

Scorpius’s moaned deliciously and pushed himself back against Albus suggestively. 

Albus had just pressed his lips to the back of Scorpius’s neck when the curtains around the bed were ripped open. 

“We have an idea,” Mara screeched, jumping on the end of the bed, her foot colliding painfully with Albus’ shin. 

Greg shot them an apologetic look before sitting beside his girlfriend at the end of the mattress. 

“What are you on about, Mara,” Albus inquired as he sat up and positioned himself on the pillows. 

“Teach us wandless magic, Scorpius,” Mara asked, eyes sparkling. 

“I… I can’t,” Scorpius protested. “I can hardly do it, myself.”

“But you can do it. Scorpius, we are all in danger. Being able to perform a spell or two without a wand could be the difference between life and death.” Scorpius stared at her in disbelief but didn’t respond. Even Albus wasn’t convinced. 

Scorpius frowned at Mara’s enthusiastic gaze. “How can I teach you?”

“Just teach us the theory, then we can learn the rest together.” 

Scorpius sighed heavily and nodded. “I have read a lot of books about it.”

Mara smiled broadly and pulled Scorpius into a hug. “We will get started tomorrow. Sorry for the interruption. We will be on our way.”

She and Greg stood up and Albus wasted no time pulling the curtains back around the bed. He pulled Scorpius back to him and kissed the sensitive area behind his ear. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You already have so much on your plate with N.E.W.Ts and Quidditch.” 

Scorpius shrugged and pressed himself more closely to Albus. “She is right, though. I would feel a lot better if you knew a few wandless spells, just in case.” 

“I will try, as long as I can call you Professor Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and really inspire me to do more. 
> 
> If you have a moment, please check the first comment and answer the question I posted there. It will help me write better for all of you.


	12. Brothers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins begin learning wandless magic and Albus interacts with his siblings.

  
  


November 17th-18th, 2023

“Ouch! That was my foot,” Scorpius yelped as he and Albus creeped along the darkened Hogwarts corridor. 

“Sorry, I can’t walk under this bloody thing,” Albus defended. The two were underneath the invisibility cloak, as it was well past curfew, and the silvery fabric was just slightly too small to properly cover them.

“It’s your fault, you’re too broad. Draw your shoulders in.”

“My fault? You’re the one that grew a foot over the summer, hunch down.” 

Scorpius furrowed his brow in annoyance. “Keep your voice down before you wake up the whole castle,” he stage whispered.

“We’re here, can we take it off now?”

“Yes, watch the map to make sure no one is coming. I’ll see what I can find,” Scorpius replied, lifting the rope that separated the restricted section from the rest of the library.

Albus nodded and pulled a thick, folded piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he muttered, pointing his wand at the paper as an intricate pattern began to bloom across it.

Scanning the map, he noted that the professors were in their living quarters for the night as Filch patrolled along the seventh corridor, a safe distance away. “All clear for now,” he assured before following Scorpius under the rope and sitting down on the floor. 

Scorpius strolled up and down the short rows until his hands were full of thick volumes before taking a spot on the floor beside him. 

“Lumos,” he whispered, opening the first book titled _Radical Wizarding Factions of the 18th Century._

Albus let his head drop onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and pretended to read along with him until he drifted off. 

_It was freezing as Albus walked along the spindly lane that lead to his parents’ house. Inwardly, he cursed himself for not wearing a thicker robe, though it didn’t matter now, he would be home soon and was looking forward to settling down in front of the fire. Perhaps his mum would even bring him a cup of hot chocolate and biscuits._

_When he arrived at the front door he breathed a sigh of relief. Through the window he could see his mum and dad, along with Lily and James, all sitting on the hearth of the fire, laughing at something he hadn’t heard._

_He grinned widely as he pushed the door open and made to remove his shoes and cloak. His family might not be the most functional at times, but at the moment, they looked the picturesque of the perfect family._

_“Who’s there?” he heard his mum call from the sitting room._

_“It’s me, Albus,” he answered, entering the room. “I’m home.”_

_He froze in the doorway. The easy smile that his mother usually greeted him with was replaced with a look of disgust. Confused, he turned to his dad who was also looking at him as though mere presence was offensive._

_“What are you doing here,” Harry demanded with a snarl. He’d never seen his dad look at anyone with such hatred before and found himself shrinking away from his gaze._

_“I-I live here, I’m your son,” Albus stuttered, taken aback._

_“You’re no son of mine!” he spat. “We tolerated you when you were sorted into Slytherin, saved you when you nearly brought back the Dark Lord, and even let you continue to be friends with that son of a Death Eater and you repay our kindness by becoming a sodding queer. I won’t have it!”_

_The hurt washed over him in waves as he stared open-mouthed at his family. Unable to form a response, he looked to his brother and sister for support, who both looked pointedly away from him._

_Tears began to burn in his eyes, seconds away from falling when his mum finally spoke. “You just had to be different in every way, didn’t you, Albus? How could you bring such a shame upon us?”_

_“I-I’m sorry. I love him, mum, it’s not shame-,”_

_Harry snorted loudly. “You know nothing of love. You certainly have no love for your family if you’re taking a Malfoy to bed. Now leave here, you’re upsetting your mother. And don’t come back!”_

Albus jerked his head up so quickly that it collided painfully with the shelf he was leaning against. Rubbing the back of his head, he blinked rapidly, willing his eyesight to adjust to the failing light. When he was finally able to see better, he realized that Scorpius was beside him rubbing his eyes.

“Are you okay? What happened,” he asked groggily.

“We fell asleep in the library,” Albus responded, whipping drool off his chin, feeling embarrassed. “I er- think I drooled on your shoulder a bit. I’m sorry.”

Scorpius chuckled. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” he teased lightly. “What time is it?”

Albus checked his watch, causing a pang of hurt to shoot into his stomach. It was the watch that his mum and dad had sent to him on his seventeenth birthday. The sight of it brought back the details of his dream. 

“Albus? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he lied, forcing a smile. “It’s past three AM. We should head back to the dorm.”

Scorpius nodded, waving his wand to send the books back to their places on the shelves. “I didn’t find anything anyway. These Knights are completely elusive.” 

Albus stood, holding his hand out to help Scorpius up. When he was on his feet he entwined their fingers together, comforted by the warmth of the other boy’s touch. 

The two walked back to their dorm, hand in hand, and clambered into Scorpius’ bed in silence. Albus wrapped the covers over them, then pulled Scorpius up to rest his head on his chest. 

“Are you going to tell me what your nightmare was about?” the other boy whispered. 

Albus smiled to himself. “Nothing gets past you, does it?”

Not for the first time he was overcome with fondness for the boy in his arms. Leaning forward he kissed him on top of his head affectionally. “I suppose, subconsciously, I’m a little more nervous about coming out to my family than I thought.”

Scorpius snuggled closer against his chest, his warmth soothing. “I’ve been thinking, we should probably start talking about when we are going to do it. If the Prophet is sniffing around they might catch on. I don’t want our parents finding out that way.” 

“No,” he sighed in agreement. 

“Christmas holidays are coming soon,” Scorpius suggested, stifling a yawn. 

The timing was logical, perhaps even ideal, although that didn’t stop the oxygen from catching painfully in his lungs. “M-Maybe,” he managed. “Let’s talk about it later, I’m knackered.”

Scorpius leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips before rolling onto his side, pulling Albus with him. 

Albus wrapped his arm around the other boy’s waist and pressed his lips against the back of his neck, barely whispering his goodnights before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the contents of Albus’s dream were still playing through his head. Realistically, he knew that his parents were more likely to be confused or even slightly disappointed than angry about his relationship with Scorpius. However, he couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmingly apprehensive at the prospect of telling them. 

Briefly he considered talking to Rose or Lily to reassure himself, but quickly decided against it. He wasn’t in the mood for Rose’s teasing or Lily’s persistent line of questioning along with embarrassing recommendations for romantic gestures. Just because he and Scorpius were together now didn’t mean they were going to start giving each other flowers and chocolates or reading poetry to each other, he thought, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the amount of times they had bought each other sweets in the past. 

Still, the trepidation was weighing heavily enough that he knew if he could simply talk to someone about it, that it would ease his mind.

And that was what had him sitting at a table in the Slytherin common room, staring at a blank piece of parchment while Scorpius was at Quidditch practice. 

“Just start writing already, you’re driving me mad,” Mara groaned, balancing her cheek on the palm of her hand in annoyance. 

“This is a delicate matter! The words must be just right, you wouldn’t understand,” he defended, rolling his eyes at the exasperated girl. “James can be… unpredictable.” 

“If you say so, he always seemed like the typical Gryffindor brute to me. Brawny, headstrong, with no thoughts beyond Quidditch and the gaggle of giggling girls that always trailed behind him.” 

“This is my brother you are talking about!” 

Mara simply shrugged as if to say, _‘am I wrong?’_

Albus sighed then scrubbed his hand across his face in defeat. “There is a _little_ more to him than that. He was a bit of a berk while he was at school, but he’s really grown up since. He’s a good brother and he understands our dad far better than I ever will. If anyone will be a good indicator of how dad will react, it will be James.”

“Then what are you so worried about? Just be upfront about it,” she reasoned. 

He breathed heavily and began to write:

_James,_

_How are you? I’m sure you’re ready to see the back end of Auror training and eager to get out onto the field (and away from dad.)_

_The cloak is safe. I’ve been using it, along with the map, to gather as much information about the Knights of Vindica as possible. Unfortunately, nothing tangible has turned up. However, it’s been quite useful for more nefarious activities, if you know what I mean. Thank you again for sending it. Lily would have kittens if she knew you let me borrow it and not her._

_Not much is new with me, except that I’m seeing someone. He and I aren’t ready to go public with it just yet, but I’m happier than I can remember being and I wanted you to know. Maybe I’ll bring him round for Christmas, best to expose him to the Potter/Weasley clan as soon as possible so that he knows what he’s in for._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Albus_

“You didn’t mention that it’s Scorpius that you’re dating,” Mara observed, handing the letter back to him. “Wasn’t that the whole point?”

Albus avoided the question for a time while he rolled the letter up then sealed it. When Mara’s penetrating stare became impossible to ignore, he replied. “Um… I thought it might be best to ease him into the idea. Start with the bloke thing and go from there. Do you think I wrote _he_ and _him_ enough that it can’t be misinterpreted?” 

Mara shook her head, smiling in amusement. “I don’t know, he _is_ a Gryffindor, you might have to write ‘I’m dating a bloke’ in all capital letters in the post script.” 

The two collapsed into laughter and immediately Albus felt significantly more lighthearted. Whatever James’ response might be, it felt unbelievably liberating to _actually_ tell someone. Which, despite the amount of people that knew, he hadn’t yet had the chance to do.

* * *

November 19th, 2023

Deciding on a location to privately practice wandless magic proved challenging. It wasn’t as though a group of students congregating to study defensive magic was against the rules. Indeed, any one of them could have requested the use of an empty classroom from Sapientem or the Headmistress, and they would have, in all likelihood, been granted permission. 

Alas, this wasn’t an option for two reasons. First, if they requested to gather on an official basis they would be forced to include any student that wished to join. It was unlikely that their peers from other houses would want to join a club that was primarily made up of upper-classman Slytherins practicing extremely advanced magic, though it was a risk they didn’t fancy taking. 

The second, was that the Ministry was bound to find out that the group was formed and become suspicious. Thus, they were likely to be subjected to supervision. 

Secretly gathering in the Room of Requirement would have been the ideal option. However, such a large amount of Slytherins hovering around the seventh floor was sure to attract attention, and too many of Albus’s family members knew of its existence. 

At least, that was the argument that Albus made. The truth was, there were very few people outside of the Potter/Weasley clan that knew that the room had repaired itself, and he wasn’t keen on letting more people in on the secret. Although he and Scorpius hadn’t had much need for it over the years, having only used it occasionally to temporarily escape bullies; selfishly, he knew that the more people that were aware of it, the less likely it was to be available if they did wish to use it. Albus could envision all sorts of interesting ways that he and Scorpius could now use the room.

Eventually, with a lack of a better option, they decided to use the Slytherin seventh-year boy’s dormitory. It took them all day, _them_ meaning Scorpius, to shrink their beds as well as cast an expansion charm powerful enough to make room for fifteen of their classmates to fit into the room comfortably. He’d also had the forethought to cast several deflection and silencing charms, in the event that an uninvited under-classman or staff member came calling. 

The students made their way up in intervals of two or three to avoid suspicion, so it was late into the afternoon before everyone had arrived and settled down enough to turn their attention to a nervous Scorpius. 

“Right, er-,” he fumbled under the scrutiny of so many expectant faces turned toward him. “Wandless magic is extremely difficult, but not impossible to learn. Entire civilizations used wandless magic exclusively in the past, some small African and Native American tribes still do.”

A fifth-year girl near the back of the group huffed audibly. “This is so pointless. There are witches and wizards twice our age who can’t so much as summon a quill without a wand. What makes you think you can teach us? I mean look at her, she’s only, what, twelve?”

Peony stood straighter, glaring at the girl. “I’m almost fourteen.”

Albus, having grown increasingly fond of Peony over the past few months, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure Peony will have no problem grasping the concept. However, you are welcome to leave if you don’t think you’re up for the challenge.” A few people in the room snickered at the girl who rolled her eyes but didn’t respond. 

“Go ahead, Scorpius,” Greg said when the room was silent again. 

He looked even more nervous now, so Albus smiled at his boyfriend encouragingly and nodded for him to continue. 

“I-It is highly advanced. That’s why I thought it might be best to only focus on a few spells. The ones that are the most likely to come in handy if we are attacked and our wands are taken,” he explained. 

“Sounds logical, what spells did you have in mind,” Malius asked. 

“I believe the most beneficial spell would be the summoning charm, _accio._ ” Several people around the room began muttering quietly to each other with skeptical looks on their faces, but Scorpius continued. “I know it doesn’t seem as useful as some other spells, but if you’ve been disarmed, your best chance of survival or escape is to get your wand back. Someone trying to kidnap a school age kid isn’t going to expect them to be able to summon their wand, so they aren’t likely to put any protections on it or guard it sufficiently.”

“Brilliant thinking, Scorp,” Greg praised, clasping him on the back. Scorpius blushed slightly at the compliment and grinned at Albus slyly. Albus ignored the tug of jealousy in his gut at the interaction and beamed back at him. 

“What else did you have in mind? You know, just in case they do think ahead,” Jamie asked, a determined glint in his eye. It was clear that Bram’s disappearance was weighing more heavily on him as they weeks went by. He was thinner and the dark circles under his eyes were growing more pronounced. 

Scorpius seemed to notice this as well and regarded him sympathetically before continuing. “If we are unable to retrieve our wands, it’s important that we know at least one offensive and one defensive spell. Albus and I thought a lot about it and ultimately decided that _stupefy_ and _protego_ were the best options.”

The students all began to babble enthusiastically while Albus shook his head fondly at his boyfriend. They both knew that it had been Scorpius who decided on the spells while Albus trailed sloppy kisses down his jaw, begging for attention. 

After a moment Peony coughed, as if to get his attention, but it came out a bit too loudly and the entire room silenced in an instant. Blushing profusely, she looked to Albus and mumbled, “Why those spells?”

He smiled down at her, relieved that Scorpius had explained it to him enough that he could relay it to her without sounding like a dolt. 

“ _Stupefy_ is the stunning spell, it will paralyze your enemy,” he explained proudly. “ _Protego_ is a shield, it will protect you from spells directed toward you. The stronger the spell, the longer it will last. _Accio_ is of course the summoning spell and the great thing that they all have in common is that they are all relatively simple spells, and they are all charms. Jinxes and hexes, while effective in dueling, are much more difficult to perform wandlessly than charms are.”

“Technically, Charms _and_ Transfiguration are the easiest to master wandlessly,” Mara added with a menacing grin. “Though none of us are willing to practice any transfiguration spells with Albus _with_ his wand, much less without. We would all end up with donkey ears or rat tails.”

The room erupted in laughter as Albus took the opportunity to quietly send a jinx at Mara that caused the word ‘brat’ to form across her nose in freckles. 

Peony giggled uncontrollably as Albus shamelessly used Scorpius as a human shield against Mara’s counter attack, knowing that she wouldn’t hex him no matter how badly she wanted to get back at Albus. 

“Alright children,” Greg sighed impatiently after Mara managed to turn Albus’s hair neon green. “Let’s work out the schematics, then you two can get back to hexing each other like a couple of first years.”

Mara giggled and kissed Greg lightly on the cheek, in a nonverbal apology. Albus grabbed Scorpius’s hand and squeezed it gently before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “You were remarkable, baby.” Scorpius blushed, a small smile playing across his face. 

“We should put it to a vote,” Laura supplied, diplomatically. “Do we all agree on the spells that we are going to learn?” 

There was a general murmur of agreement. 

“If anyone has any objections or suggestions they should speak them now,” she added. 

When no one did, Mara spoke. “Great, so I have considered the Quidditch schedule as well as the schedule of the most popular clubs and it seems that Mondays and Wednesdays are the most accommodating for everyone. How does two hours after dinner on those nights sound?”

“Great! We’ll gather here again on Wednesday,” Malius said when no one protested. “That gives you all three days to practice the spells. You won’t stand a chance performing them wandlessly if you can’t perform them perfectly with a wand.”

* * *

November 20th, 2023

“One more time, and remember to visualize the book flying toward you as you speak the incantation,” Albus said to Peony encouragingly. For the last hour, he and Scorpius had been working with her to learn the spells that, as a third-year, she had yet to learn in class. 

Peony stood in the middle of the common room with a look of determination on her small face. Her legs were planted firmly as she pointed her wand at Albus’ potions book that lay on a table across the room. With a small nod, she waved her wand and uttered the spell. _“Accio Advanced Potion Making.”_

The book wobbled slightly but remained on the tabletop. Peony sighed in frustration, dropping her wand back to her side. “I’m never going to be able to do it, Albie! I’m hopeless.”

Smiling at the nickname that the girl had taken to calling him, he ruffled her hair affectionately. “You made it move after only an hour. You’re on the right track, don’t become discouraged. We will pick this back up tomorrow, it’s time for dinner.”

She agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and the three of them began to make their way to the great hall. “So, have you spoken to Louis recently?” Albus asked teasingly. 

Her face brightened immediately. “We sit together in Divination sometimes.”

“You should ask him to the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game that’s coming up,” Scorpius recommended casually. 

Her mouth fell open as if scandalized. “I can’t just ask him out, Scorpius!” 

“Why not,” he asked, clearly trying not to laugh.

“B-because! I don’t know how to ask someone on a date!” 

“It’s easy, watch this,” he turned to Albus, “Would you like to go to the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game with me?” 

He pretended to be considering the idea for a moment before his composure cracked and he grinned broadly. “I would love to go to the game with you.” 

Peony huffed indignantly at the two of them. “It doesn’t count if you’re already snogging.”

“Then perhaps you should snog him first,” Albus suggested, wagging his eyebrows as he and Scorpius sat down at their usual spot at the Slytherin table. 

“You two are impossible,” she said crossly, obviously suppressing a grin as she sauntered off to sit with her friends. 

“Are you teasing that little girl,” came a mocking voice from behind them. 

Albus groaned inwardly and turned to see Lily standing behind them, arms crossed. 

“What do you want,” he asked uncertainly, Lily almost never came to the Slytherin table. 

“Can’t a girl come to see her big brother without getting the third degree,” she asked, pushing him aside so that she could sit down between him and Scorpius. 

Albus huffed, “Come off it Lils, you always have an agenda.” 

“I’m offended!”

“Out with it!” 

Lily smiled sweetly at him at then turned to Scorpius. “Mum wrote to me today to tell me that you and your father are coming for Christmas Eve.” 

“Umm… yes,” Scorpius replied apprehensively. Albus understood, Lily had only acknowledged Scorpius’ existence a handful of times in the four and a half years that she’d attended Hogwarts.

“Why did she write you about it,” Albus asked. 

Lily smirked at him. “Mum and I write about everything.” 

Albus swallowed down a bubble of panic. “Wait, did you tell her about… erm… about…”

Lily continued to smirk at him tauntingly. “Tell her what? Is there perhaps something new with you that you haven’t told her about?”

He could feel his ears burning but ignored it, glaring at his nosy sister. “You know very well what I’m talking about Lily! I swear if you are talking to mum about my… my personal life, you’ll regret it.” 

“Temper, temper,” she teased. “I’m just having a go at you. I just wanted to know if it’s official now.”

Albus exchanged a defeated glance with Scorpius before turning back to Lily with a sigh. “Yes, and I’ll thank you to keep it to yourself for now.”

She launched herself at him abruptly and pulled him into a hug, nearly knocking the breath out of him. “Yay! I’m so happy for you Albus!” she said as she spun around and pulled an unsuspecting Scorpius into a hug as well. “So, is that when you are going to tell the family? At Christmas?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe. It’s none of your business,” he said with a sigh. He knew his sister well enough to know now that she had confirmation, she wasn’t going to stop nagging him for the foreseeable future. 

Lily huffed as though she might be on the brink of a temper tantrum but was restraining herself. “You are going to have to tell them soon. Nothing ever gets past mum for long. Besides, I just want to know so that I can be there for you. Moral support.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment,” he responded dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm. He didn’t doubt her concern, yet he also didn’t doubt that Lily would never forgive herself if she missed the look on their dad’s face when he told him he was dating a Malfoy. 

“Thank you for thinking about us, Lily,” Scorpius said, clearly attempting look appreciative, though Albus could hear the apprehension in his voice. “We’re still considering the right moment. This is still very new for us.” 

“I won’t say anything. However, if you wait for Albus to make up his mind, our parents won’t know until they receive the wedding invitation. He never talks to the family about anything.” 

Scorpius laughed. “You aren’t completely wrong.”

“Hey,” Albus said indignantly. “I can talk to the family, I told James!” 

“What?” Lily and Scorpius gasped in unison. 

“You didn’t tell me you told James.”

“You told James before me?” 

“I-I hinted at it,” he murmured, sending an apologetic look to Scorpius while ignoring Lily’s pouting. “I just wanted to tell someone.”

Scorpius’ face softened so adorably that Albus had to restrain himself from pushing Lily aside and kissing the other boy right on the mouth. “It’s okay. I’m glad you told him, I think I understand why you did.” 

“I don’t! I should have been the first one you came to.”

“You know, I’m not that hungry. Do you want to head back to the dorm,” he asked his boyfriend, desperate to get away from his sister and get Scorpius somewhere a bit more private. 

The other boy nodded and they both stood and began to make their way out of the hall as Lily called after them. “Albus Severus, get back here! I can’t believe you! I still have more questions!”

* * *

November 21st, 2023

_Albus,_

_Ha! Was that your subtle way of telling me that you’re finally snogging the Malfoy kid? Young brother of mine, the adults in the family might be oblivious, but that’s only because they haven’t had to watch the two of you pine over each other constantly at Hogwarts. The rest of us have been making bets for years. What month did you two get together? That will determine whether Freddie or Lucy gets the gold._

_Thank you for telling me, Albus. I haven’t always been the best brother to you and I regret it. Just know that I support you fully and I’m happy that you’re happy (and stopped being a dolt long enough to rope in your man.)_

_Dad isn’t going to see it unless you throw it in his face, forcefully. Not to worry though, Lils and I are here for you and mum will be, too._

_James_

_P.S.-This doesn’t mean I give up my right to tease you mercilessly._

_P.S.S.-Who do you think would win in a fight between dad and Draco Malfoy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have been writing this fic, I have changed my mind on some of the things I had originally outlined. So now i am going to have to rethink a few things and that means I still can't promise more regular updates. Thank you to everyone who is still reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are massively appreciated.
> 
> (6/26/17 Edit: I wrote myself into a corner on the next Hogsmeade date. In chapter 8 it originally stated that the next date would be after the Christmas holiday. That doesn't work for my timeline so instead of trying to write around it, I decided to fix it and ask for your forgiveness.)


	13. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus interacts with his Godfather and other things.

  
  


November 22nd, 2023

_James,_

_Yes, I’m finally snogging the ‘Malfoy kid,’ as you so eloquently put it, although I call him Scorpius. I should be affronted that my cousins have been making bets about my love life, but at least I have one to speak of, when was the last time you had a date?_

_October. I hope that means Lucy won, because I still haven’t forgiven Freddie for dusting my bed with itching powder the summer before last._

_At the risk of sounding sappy, I really appreciate your support. I’m happy Jamie. I stopped being a dolt. I’m so… well like I said, I’m happy._

_Could you please get Lils off my case? I swear she’s fancying some Romeo and Juliet trope here._

_Albus_

_P.S. - I wouldn’t expect it. Speaking of which, how’s it going with Maggie? Got that date yet?_

_P.S.S – Hmmm… Dad is more skilled, but Draco has more anger to challenge._

* * *

The first practice session for wandless magic was nothing short of an absolute disaster. 

Not a single student, other than Scorpius, managed to summon any of the various objects they were practicing with, and one fifth-year somehow set Albus’ bed sheets on fire; something he might have been upset about if he ever actually slept there anymore. 

They originally planned to practice for two hours; however, it was so mentally taxing that most had given up after only an hour and went to bed early. Only Peony was still practicing at the two-hour mark but when she swayed sleepily, nearly falling into Malius’ bed post, Mara had drawn the line and demanded that the young teen get to bed and insisted on helping her to her dorm. 

When she returned, she and the boys collapsed on the floor in the center of their dormitory. 

“Well that was a catastrophe,” Greg said, wrapping his arm around Mara who was blinking rapidly to keep from nodding off. 

“Merlin, Scorpius, how did you learn how to do this?” Malius asked with a mix of awe and aggravation in his tone. 

Albus looked up from his position in the other boy’s lap to see his face turn a deep crimson. “My grandfather taught me mostly,” he clarified, avoiding Albus’ questioning gaze. They almost never discussed Scorpius’s grandparents. “He thought it was important.” 

Greg raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Really? Most purebloods don’t see the value in wandless magic. They see it as primitive.”

Scorpius shrugged. “He didn’t really explain why. My father said it had something to do with him being forced to surrender his wand during the second wizarding war. There was obviously more to it, but It didn’t seem wise to pry.”

Sensing Scorpius’s discomfort of talking about his grandfather, Albus announced that he couldn’t stay up any longer. And indeed, when the two fell onto Scorpius’ bed, both were so exhausted that they didn’t even wish each other goodnight before passing out in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

Hours later, Scorpius awoke from a strange dream that he vaguely remembered involved house elves playing Quidditch in the Slytherin common room. 

In his semi-conscious state, he scooted closer to the warm boy he’d quickly grown accustomed to lying beside him. In sleep, Albus pulled Scorpius into to him, lining his chest with the other boys back and wrapping his arm around his waist. A position that the two often fell into since they’d began sleeping together. 

Being enveloped so closely in the arms of the boy he loved, with tousled black strands tickling his cheeks, was the best feeling in the world. 

The other boys even breathing told Scorpius that he was deep in sleep, however, his occasional, light thrusts, told Scorpius that his dream was far from innocent. 

He felt his face grow hot at the thoughts that sprang into his mind, before realizing that not only was Albus clearly asleep, he couldn’t hear his thoughts. So, he allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like to be naked with his boyfriend like this. He imagined what it would feel like if Albus slid into him while he spread himself out for his lover. Would it be embarrassing, messy, or painful? Or would he see stars as Albus angled himself in just the right way?

He was aware that there were spells, potions, and certain preparation techniques to make the experience more pleasant, although admittedly, he didn’t know what any of them were. In truth, he didn’t even know if that was something that Albus would even want to do. Did _he_ even want to try it? 

Scorpius knew that the most logical approach to answering those questions would be to simply ask the other boy. But the thought of having that discussion was mortifying. They had only been officially together for a few weeks and aside from that one, mind blowing, hand job that Albus had given him before his first Quidditch match, the two had done little more than fervent (clothed) petting.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice that Albus’s rhythmic breathing had ceased until the boy kissed him on the back of the neck causing him to jump with an embarrassing squeak. 

Albus laughed and sat up to prop himself on his elbow so that he could smile down at him. “What are you thinking about,” he asked, lazily sliding his hand beneath Scorpius’ pajama top to run his fingers teasingly along his hip. 

Scorpius attempted to hide his face nonchalantly in his pillow. “What are you talking about? I’m just having trouble sleeping.”

Albus snorted, his smirk visible in the darkness. “Liar, I can practically hear you thinking too much. I’m sure that’s what woke me up.” 

Scorpius looked up to stare at Albus indignantly. “Really, it couldn’t have anything to do with this?” he asked, lightly nudging his thigh against his boyfriends still straining pants.

Albus laughed and pushed back against Scorpius suggestively. “I resent that accusation, I was having a very good dream.” 

Scorpius blushed again involuntarily, wondering if that dream was in any way similar to his wayward thoughts. “Then perhaps you should go back to sleep to get back to your dream,” he suggested mockingly. 

“Not when I can have the real thing,” Albus hummed, rolling atop the other boy and pressing their lips together.

* * *

November 24th, 2023

Albus was in a poor mood. They had double Transfiguration that day and he simply wasn’t up for it. He hated the subject well enough as it was, it didn’t help that (Seth?) McKibbon was still giving his boyfriend the glad eye at every possible opportunity. He wasn’t jealous, of course, he simply didn’t like the predatory way the guy ogled at Scorpius.

What was worse, Polly Chapman was still giving him odd glances. Thankfully, she’d yet to approach him, though he had a feeling it was only a matter of time. When Mara had first told him that the girl might have a crush on him, he was sure she was taking the micky out on him. Now, however, it was starting to seem like she might have been right. And no good could come of that for Albus. 

Then, as if the day couldn’t get any worse, he had been forced to hide a stiffy beneath his robes throughout breakfast after he caught a glimpse of Scorpius coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist that morning. So, by the time the beans and sausage disappeared, Albus had decided that there was no way he was going to class. 

“Let’s skive off,” he pleaded with Scorpius. “Just this once. We can get the notes from Greg later.” 

Scorpius gaped at him indignantly. He’d let his friend talk him into some fairly nefarious things in the past, but even Albus knew that asking him to skip class was pushing it. 

“We can’t! We’re learning to transfigure animals. It will definitely be on our N.E.W.Ts.”

“Last week you transfigured a cat into a desk. You already know how to do it,” Albus argued. 

“ _I_ know how to do it, you don’t. We’re going to class,” Scorpius asserted as he stood from the table. “Besides, Professor Lupin will know we skipped if both of us are missing, we’ll spend the next week in detention.” 

Knowing he was going to have to resort to more extreme tactics to get Scorpius to comply, Albus decided to play dirty. “How can I learn if I’m too bloody hard to pay attention,” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, subtly bringing the other boys hand to brush against his straining trousers beneath his robes. 

Albus grinned widely when he saw that the movement had the desired effect. Scorpius’ face had gone quite red and he groaned so quietly that he might not have heard it if the two hadn’t been so close. 

He yanked his hand away, glaring at Albus as he did. It was clear that he was having an internal battle with himself, deciding whether or not Albus’ suggestive tone and raging boner were worthy of him missing a class. 

Just when he was sure that Scorpius wasn’t going to concede, he sighed heavily and nodded toward the castle doors. Albus’ mood brightened immediately and the two discreetly made their way out to the grounds as the rest of their classmates clambered up the staircase. 

Within minutes, both boys had discarded their heavy school robes and Albus had Scorpius pinned against the greenhouse, grinding his thigh between the other boy’s legs with both hands beneath his shirt. 

He was so busy inwardly reveling in the glory of spending his afternoon kissing his boyfriend breathless rather than uselessly turning owls into cutlery, that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps rounding the corner of the greenhouse. 

He did, however, hear the crash of a planting pot falling to the ground and the audible gasp that came from directly behind them. 

The two sprang apart so quickly that Albus nearly fell backward into the frosty ground. When he regained his footing, he looked up to meet the shocked stare of his Godfather, Neville, gaping at the two of them, a shattered pot of dittany at his feet. 

For a moment, all Albus could do was mutter incoherently, distressingly aware that his overly eager, teenage prick was still straining uncomfortably in his trousers. 

Fortunately, Neville recovered from his surprise and quickly adjusted his features into a passably blank expression, but the deep flush in his cheeks told Albus that he was just as embarrassed as he was by what he’d just witnessed. 

The professor held his hand up, effectively silencing Albus’s sputtering attempt at an explanation and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Er… shouldn’t you boys be in class?” 

“Yes… right,” Albus managed as he bent down and gathered their discarded robes from the ground to avoid making direct eye contact with the man. He pressed Scorpius’ into his arms and practically dragged him by the elbow in an attempt to get away as quickly as possible. “We were just heading there now. G-good to see you, Uncle Nev.” 

They had nearly made it around the corner of the greenhouse when Neville called out to him. “Albus?”

“Y-yes sir?” 

“W-why don’t you have dinner with Hannah and I tonight? It’s been a while, she’s been asking about you.” 

“Um, yes, okay.” _Damn._

* * *

Neville Longbottom was an important person in Albus’ life. In the first few years of his education he had given the man a wide berth. It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, on the contrary, he was quite fond of him. However, Albus was far from the picture of popularity and showing outward affection for your teacher was social suicide.

After some years, when Albus began to accept that his unfortunate social status couldn’t possibly get worse, he eventually accepted one of the many invitations to tea that his Uncle Neville had extended to him. 

As it turned out, Neville had a true understanding of what it was like to be bullied and treated like an outcast. Something that no one in his family could _honestly_ claim. He was aware that his dad had experienced some bullying during his time at Hogwarts, but he’d always had a gang of admirers and close friends on his side, even at the worst of times.

His godfather also knew what it was like to grow up with the impossible expectation of living up to the legacy of his parents. Albus found that he could rant for hours to Nev about his frustration on constantly being expected to be Harry Potter 2.0, and rather than being falsely sympathetic or patronizing, Neville would instead tell Albus stories of his own Gran who, despite caring very deeply for her grandson, had often made him feel less than worthy of his parentage when he was growing up. His tales of disappointed looks when she spoke of his mum’s bravery or his dad’s strength of will were painfully familiar to Albus, but they had also given him hope. If Neville Longbottom, self-described as a pudgy, forgetful, and somewhat hopeless child, could grow up to create a successful and honorable life for himself that was completely different than the path of his parents, so could Albus. 

Most in the Wizarding World would consider Professor Longbottom’s bravest act to be when he famously pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and stood before Lord Voldemort, prepared to die for his principles. However, his godfather had admitted that even that hadn’t been as difficult as revealing that he had no true interest in working as an Auror for the rest of his life like his parents. He considered his bravest moment the day that, despite the expectations of his friends and family, he’d handed over his letter of resignation to the head of the MLE to pursue a career involving his true passion, Herbology. 

Perhaps that was why Albus was so nervous to have dinner with him after what Neville had seen. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, in fact he was often resentful that he couldn’t be more open about his relationship with Scorpius. But Albus was no different from any other horny teenager, and being caught groping his boyfriend by a man he respected and adored was mortifying. And if he was honest with himself, he felt more than a bit guilty that the man had found out about his relationship in that way. 

When Albus met him in the Great Hall that night, he was grateful that his Godfather greeted him with his normal cheery smile, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As they walked to his and Hannah’s cottage in Hogsmeade, Neville joked about some of his younger students and inquired about the creatures that Albus and Hagrid were looking after. 

When they arrived at the cottage Hannah hugged him tightly, chattering about how tall he was getting before tearfully demanding that he was growing up too quickly. 

Aunt Hannah was usually hilariously excitable and overly perky. She was kind to a fault (if you asked a Slytherin), but also had a slightly silly side that was almost stereotypically Hufflepuff. He’d never seen her get unduly emotional. Therefore, when she excused herself to finalize the meal preparations, Albus raised a concerned eyebrow at Neville. 

He laughed, eyes shining with amusement, and clasped Albus on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hannah is fine. She’s just been a little more emotional lately. The healers say that’s normal when you’re expecting.” 

Albus grinned widely and punched Neville on the shoulder playfully as he realized what the man was telling him. “A baby? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m telling you now, twerp,” he said thumping Albus on the forehead. “We just found out this week. Don’t tell anyone, though, Hannah says it’s bad luck to publicly announce a pregnancy before twelve weeks, or something like that. If everything goes well, we’ll announce it at Christmas.” 

Albus laughed and congratulated the couple with enthusiasm when Hannah returned with a massive bowl of Bolognese, to distract himself from the reminder that he also had an announcement to make over the holidays; an announcement that was unlikely to be regarded with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

When dinner was over and Albus had allowed himself to be hugged no less than three times by a gushing, but fortunately no longer crying Hannah, Neville insisted on walking him back to the castle. 

The two walked in silence until they reached the gates of Hogwarts. Knowing it couldn’t be avoided, Albus worked up the courage to address the erumpent in the room.

“So… erm-about what you saw today…,” he managed, looking pointedly forward. “I-er-,” 

Neville let out a small breath of laughter. “Don’t worry about it, Albus. You aren’t the first student I’ve caught ditching class to snog, you won’t be the last. The spaces between the greenhouses is a popular spot for that sort of thing. If anyone asks, though, tell them I took a few points from Slytherin. I don’t want to be seen as showing favoritism.” The man nudged him playfully with his shoulder and winked at him lightheartedly. 

Albus felt his face flush and nervously kicked a rock along the path. “No, I mean… it’s just that… I haven’t told mum and dad that I’m-,”

His godfather stopped abruptly and turned Albus so that he was forced to face the man, who was visibly struggling between embarrassment and amusement. “Albus, it isn’t my business who you choose to be with, and I have no intention of telling your mum and dad about… _what happened._ As an adult and your teacher, I’m somewhat obligated to discourage you from skiving off Transfiguration to snog your boyfriend. But as your godfather, I want you to know that I support you and that I’m on your side, no matter what.”

Overcome with emotion at the sincerity of Neville’s words, Albus blinked away a tear. Nudging his Uncle with his shoulder blithely, he turned to continue down the path to Hogwarts. 

“Honestly though, you kids need to get more creative,” Neville quipped as they continued walking. “It’s always the greenhouses or the astronomy tower.”

Albus snorted. “In hindsight, we probably should have just gone back to our dormitory. It’s one of the perks of dating another bloke. No slides.” 

Neville chortled heartedly. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. And for the record, I know and saw nothing. The last thing I need is Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy showing up at my door asking me why I didn’t forcefully pull the two of you apart. Honestly Albus, a Malfoy? Your fathers are going to have kittens.”

“Draco and Scorpius are coming over on Christmas eve,” he groaned miserably. “I _sort of_ bullied dad into extending an invite to them. We might tell them then, if I don’t chicken out.”

“You aren’t a chicken, Al,” Neville responded as they arrived at the castle doors. “I’m a bloody Gryffindor and I’m not sure I could work up the courage to tell Draco Malfoy that I was dating his only son. That takes more than courage, it also takes an extreme disregard for personal safety.”

Albus doubled over in laughter before recovering enough to respond. “He’s worth it Nev.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” he replied affectionately. “Now get to bed, I’ve already kept you out too late.” 

Albus nodded and hugged him with one arm before hurrying off. 

“I mean your bed,” his godfather called behind him. “Alone!”

* * *

Sometime in November 2023

“I can’t take this anymore Eddy,” cried a teary-eyed girl with sandy blonde hair, who was slumped in the corner of the semi lit room. Her curls were frizzy and mused as though she’d been running her fingers through them insistently; and her tear stained cheeks looked unnaturally hollow, as if she were slightly malnourished. 

“You have to stay strong, love, we will figure something out,” Eddy soothed, wrapping his arm around the distressed girl. He also looked the worse for wear, his hair was long and stringy, and it appeared as though he hadn’t had a proper shave in months. Although, rather than a full beard, the hair was patchy and thin, suggesting that he wasn’t more than sixteen or seventeen years old. 

“But it’s been m-months,” she choked. “What if n-no one comes for us.” 

“For the love of Merlin, Edgar, can you please shut her up?” 

Edgar turned to another boy, across the room, who was lying on his back with his feet propped against the wall. “She’s scared Bram, we all are,” he retorted angrily. 

“Fine, but I have been sitting in this room with you lot for weeks with no entertainment other than the occasional newspaper that old hag throws in to remind us that the Ministry isn’t even looking for us. So, you’ll excuse me if I’m a bit on edge. And that bird wailing all day and night isn’t helping.”

Bram’s words simply made the girl sob harder. “I swear to-,” Eddy started before he was cut off. 

“Shut-it, both of you,” came from another girl in the room, her dark, chocolate eyes blazing. “Instead of bickering like a couple of third years, why don’t you try thinking of a way to get us out of here?”

Bram snorted. “Don’t you get it, there is no way out of here. We have tried everything. We can’t apparate out, we have no wands, the walls are made of stone, there’s no window, and the last time we tried to rush the old man when he brought us food, he used the bloody Cruciatus Curse on me. And, if you recall, he didn’t bring us water for two days after that. You don’t seem like the most polished broom in the shed, but you can’t go much longer than three days without liquid before kicking the bucket.”

“Sheesh Bram,” the blond girl scolded between hiccups. “What’s gotten into you?”

The boy avoided her gaze but had the decency to look ashamed. “I’m sorry, Helen, and… and you too, Ella. I’m just… discouraged. What’s the Ministry playing at? We all read that article… what they think of us.” 

The others all nodded somberly before falling silent. They did that often, sitting in silence. The room, or more accurately _cell_ , they occupied had no books, nor games, nor parchment and quills for which to write or draw. Nothing, other than a few threadbare blankets and several yellowing copies of the Daily Prophet, which they had all read dozens of times. Thus, they had long since run out of anything significant to talk about. 

“Do you think there is anyone looking for us,” Ella asked, breaking the thick silence after what felt like hours but might have been only a few minutes. “I’d like to think that my father is, but I’m not sure. I was always the disappointment of the family, being placed in Hufflepuff and terrible at magic. The embarrassing child who could only find work in the Magical Maintenance Department.” She shook her head sadly. “And look where that got me…”

“Stop it, Ella,” Edgar asserted forcefully, though not unkindly. “I’m convinced that even if the Ministry has given up on us, our parents won’t! Our friends won’t! Someone is going to find us and we’re all going home safety. I’m sure of it.”

The young woman smiled feebly, blinking away tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes. 

“What if they don’t,” Helen asked quietly, failing to keep the fear out of her voice. 

“Then we will find out what that man intends to do with us the hard way,” Bram answered bitterly. “Whichever it is, though, I hope it happens soon. If I am to die, I see no need to prolong it, waiting in this bloody hell hole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just hit over 50,000 words!!
> 
> Head over to my Tumblr where I'll post previews of the next chapters https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipperysails


	14. Not the Date he Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus tries, he really does. He just doesn't always get it right.

November 25th, 2023 

Albus and Mara sat before the fire in the Slytherin common room silently working on a Herbology essay on the various uses of Venomous Tentacula seeds. The two often studied together on Saturday afternoons because most of their friends were busy with Quidditch practice and they were the only Slytherin seventh years still taking the subject. 

Although Albus would never admit it to his boyfriend, he much preferred studying with Mara. She didn’t possess Scorpius’s annoying habit of covertly monitoring his progress while sending him disapproving looks when he slacked off and that was why she hadn’t noticed that he had been staring at a blank piece of parchment for at least an hour, lost in thought. 

“Oy! Albus!”

Albus jumped, nearly falling out his chair. “For Merlin’s sake Mara, why are you yelling at me?”

“Because I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages. Where is your head at?” 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Just thinking.” 

“About the essay? I can’t remember if the seeds are Class C or Class A non-tradeable.”

“Class C,” he clarified, failing to hide the hint of exasperation in his voice. “And no, I can’t focus on this bloody essay. Haven’t written a thing.” 

Mara frowned at him perceptively. “Is everything okay?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he sighed. “It’s just that, Scorpius’ birthday is coming up and I’ve been agonizing about what to get him.” 

Her eyes lit up just as it occurred to him that he should have asked her about this days ago. Meddling in his love life was her specialty after all and admittedly, it tended to work in his favor. 

“Hmm.” Mara leaned back thoughtfully. “What have you gotten him in the past?”

“Books, Honeydukes… I got him a new quill one year,” he responded. “I just think it’s different now though, now that we’re together. I want to get him something more special. Something… I don’t know. Maybe romantic?” 

Mara snorted. “Albus, you are the furthest thing from romantic.” 

Rather than shoot back an indignant retort, Albus deflated visibly. “That’s just it Mar. I’m not. We’ve been together for over a month and I haven’t done anything romantic for him. I haven’t even taken him on a date.”

“That’s not exactly your fault. It’s not as though you can drag him to Madam Puddifoot’s. Besides, you two aren’t completely out yet, and it would be too dangerous for Scorp,” she said kindly, obviously attempting to reassure him. It didn’t. 

“I know,” he sighed. “I just wish there was something I could do. Sometimes it feels like since we have been together, nothing has changed except the physical aspect. As though we’re just best friends that snog and cuddle a bit when no one else is around.” 

“Albus Severus Potter,” she scolded. “You and I both know that’s not true. I’ve seen how tender you are with each other, how you look at each other. It’s clear to anyone who pays attention that you two are in love, or very nearly. You’re just lucky that not many people do pay attention to you two.” 

Albus rolled his eyes at her indignantly but didn’t respond. Frankly she was right, anyone that had paid any attention to him and Scorpius were completely unsurprised that they had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship. 

“Now, back to the topic at hand. A date and a romantic gift.” She seemed to ponder this for a moment. “What about something to remind him of you, like a unique piece of jewelry?”

Albus gawked at her incredulously. “Jewelry? He isn’t a _girl_.”

“Honestly, don’t be so obtuse! Boys can like jewelry. Scorpius is always wearing that ring with the Malfoy crest.”

“That’s an heirloom from his father,” he informed her. Although he had to admit, she had a point. Scorpius’s wardrobe consisted mostly of Italian leather shoes, impeccably tailored trousers, cashmere jumpers, and silk shirts. He always wore the white gold and Nappa leather wristwatch his father had given him on this seventeenth birthday, and although he claimed to only wear the ring because it made Draco happy, Albus knew that he secretly coveted it. Some sort of flashy trinket was just the sort of thing he would like. 

“Even if I thought that was a good idea, what sort of jewelry would I get him? He already has a wrist watch and his family’s ring.”

“What about a talisman? They’re meant to be lucky, and we could all use a bit of luck at a time like this. I have a cousin that makes them custom, could get you a good deal.” 

Albus had to hold back a laugh. “A talisman? Honestly Mara, everyone knows those are complete rubbish.”

She shrugged, looking somewhat offended. “They aren’t _all_ rubbish.” But Albus wasn’t listening, he finally had an idea. Luck.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any Felix Felicis in that stash of potions you’ve been selling illegally?” he asked excitedly. 

Her eyebrows disappeared underneath her bangs and she glared at him accusingly. “Felix Felicis can be very addictive Albus! Lubrication and mellowing potions are one thing, Felix Felicis is entirely different. It’s irresponsible to use it to get lucky on a date.” 

“That’s not why I want it,” he explained with a chuckle. He didn’t need any potions to get lucky, not with the way Scorpius had been looking at him lately. “How soon can your cousin create a custom pendant?”

“Faster than you can plan that date I bet,” she said cheekily, gracefully dodging the itching hex he cast at her.

* * *

November 26th, 2023

Scorpius reading aloud to Albus was a regular practice for the two. Albus couldn’t be arsed to read anything that wasn’t about magical creatures or mandated school work and he learned quickly enough that he had no one to discuss the books he read with if he didn’t force Albus to partake. 

He occasionally enjoyed the books, and always enjoyed Scorpius’s enthusiastic critical review of the literature, even if the experience itself was rather boring. However, as of late, their tradition of reading together had become one of Albus’s favorite pastimes. Because now, Scorpius was _his_ boyfriend. And he could tolerate the other boy rattling on and on for hours about giant wars in the 1800’s if he could pull him between his legs, wrap his arms around him, and kiss the back of his neck, ears, and shoulders as much as he wanted. 

So, he was slightly knackered when he received an impromptu OWL from Hagrid on a lazy Sunday afternoon while he nibbled on the back of Scorpius’s ear incessantly to see how long it would take him to get annoyed enough to put down his book on the modern relevance of Ancient Runes and snog him. 

_Albus,_  
_Buckbeak ill. Need help giving him potions. Can you come after lunch?_  
_Hagrid_

“He wants you to help him force feed potions to a murderous, feathered horse?” 

“Murderous?” Albus asked sarcastically, unable to contain his mirth. “Buckbeak is harmless.”

“That bloody bird attacked my father in his third ye- don’t smirk at me like that Potter, it did!”

“Don’t be dramatic babe. I’ve been helping Hagrid look after him since third-year. He’s never been aggressive.” 

Scorpius huffed. “My grandfather’s peacocks were never aggressive until our house elves tried to heal a cut on one of their ankles. Pebbles got three bites on his arm and mum had to patch him up. You and Professor Hagrid treat these dangerous creatures like pigmy puffs.”

Albus thumped Scorpius on the thigh fondly as he dislodged himself from the other boy. “That’s ridiculous, Hagrid and I are very careful.” 

Scorpius rolled his at him but turned his cheek so that Albus could give him a quick peck before throwing on his winter robes. “Try to come back in one piece, I’ve grown quite fond of you despite my better judgement.” 

“Somehow, I think I’ll manage to make it back unscathed,” he mused. 

_Forty-Five Minutes Later_

“I don’ know Albus, maybe you should go ter tha hospital wing. Right nasty cut tha is.” 

“It’s just a scratch,” Albus replied dismissively, conjuring a simple bandage over his arm to slow the bleeding. “I’ll stop by the greenhouses on my way back to the castle and have Uncle Nev patch it up.”

“All righ’, come in fer a cuppa before ya go. Got somthin’ ter talk ter ya abou’,” Hagrid said, releasing an agitated Buckbeak from his restraints. The aging Hippogriff pushed up from the ground, taking flight at a bit of a wobble.

When the two made their way into Hagrid’s hut Albus flopped down at the kitchen table while the older man bustled around brewing the tea. 

“Are you worried about Buckbeak?” he questioned, accepting the tankard of tea that Hagrid handed him. 

“Nah, potions should perk em up alrigh’. Jus’ wanted ya to be the firs’ ter know tha I’m retirin’ at tha end of tha school year. Gotten too old ter keep up with it.” 

Albus’s mouth dropped open in surprise and momentary panic. “But Hagrid, who will teach Care for Magical Creatures? Who will look after Buckbeck and Grawp and… and the Thestrals?” he asked fervently. 

“Olympe and me have a cabin in the mountains o’ Pyrenees, where we spend the summers. Plenty o’ room fer Grawp ter run around. I trust tha Head Mistress ter find a good replacement. All tha best are bein’ considered… Rolf Scamander, Charlie Weasley, Natalie Kettleburn. The creatures will be taken care o’ Albus, don’ ya worry.” 

Huffing in resignation, Albus nodded slowly, sadly. All three candidates were heroes of his and more than adequate for the job, but no one could replace Hagrid. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay on for a few more years? To train your predecessor? How will they know how Buckbeak takes his rats or how to navigate the forest without treading on Centaur territory?”

“I’ll make sure who they choose is trained proper. Only stayed on this long ter see ya to yer graduation,” he responded, ruffling Albus’s hair affectionately. He’d need to have Scorpius rub the kink out of his neck later. “Yer one o’ the best students I’ve ever had Albus. I have a surprise fer ya before I go.”

Hagrid began rummaging through the many pockets of his enormous moleskin coat, dropping stray knuts, broken quills, and even a few live mice on the table before pulling out a crumpled envelope. Grinning proudly, he handed the letter to Albus. “Wrote to em’ myself, I did. Told em’ I haven’t seen a finer student since Charlie Weasley himself.” 

Curiously, Albus took the letter and read the label. 

****

**Para:  
** **Sr. Albus Severus Potter  
** **Slytherin dormitório dos meninos do sétimo ano  
** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

****

**A partir de:  
** **Professor Amans Criatura  
** **Castelobruxo Escola de Magia, e mágico flora and fauna.**

Albus’ breath caught in his throat. It couldn’t be… He knew all about the Brazilian School of Magic and their famous Magizoology programs. With shaking hands, he slowly ripped open the letter and read.

_Mr. Potter,_  
_Due to recommendations from your Professors and Headmistress, as well as your O.W.L exam results, you are cordially invited to attend Programa Interamericano de Criaturas Mágicas Interamericanas. This prestigious program is offered to young witches and wizards with a proven proclivity for the study and care of magical creatures._  
_This intensive Magizoology training and study program focuses on the unique creatures found in the continent of South America. Our world-renowned facilities house the largest known population of Peruvian Salamanders, an endangered creature, as well as Amazonian Salamanders, Caiporas, Crazed Capybaras, Curupiras, Dugbogs, Fire slugs, Nogtails, and Peruvian Vipertooths._  
_The five-week program begins on June 24th, 2024 through July 26th, 2024. If you would like to attend, please notify us by December 31st, 2023._  
_Yours,_  
_Professor Amans Criatura_  
_Head of the Castelobruxo Mazoology Department_

Albus read the parchment several more times to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating before turning back to Hagrid. The old man was beaming at him proudly, his eyes twinkling. 

“You… you got me an invite into the Criaturas Program? How? They only take a dozen people a year,” he exclaimed! 

“Ya go tha talent Albus. Hardly took any convincin’ at all. Mind Amans and I are old friends, always takes me owls. Been writing to him about ya fer years.” 

Albus continued to gape at the letter in disbelief. This was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity, one he hadn’t in his wildest dreams considered to be a possibility. If he managed to complete this program, as well as the internship with the Ministry without screwing it up, he would be practically guaranteed a permanent position within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 

Stuffing the letter into his robes he jumped up from the table and wrapped his arms around Hagrid enthusiastically. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chanted, ignoring the painful crunch in his spine as Hagrid returned the hug. 

“S’all you Albus. Now go get tha’ arm looked after. Don’ need Buckbeak goin’ on trial again. Misunderstood creature he is.” 

Albus pulled back, grinning like a maniac. Personally, he thought that Scorpius had a point. The bird did seem to be growing mad in his old age, though he had no intention of admitting that either of them. So, with a final goodbye to his mentor, he dashed to the greenhouses to talk his godfather into healing his arm. 

“Hey Uncle Nev,” he greeted, strolling into greenhouse two where Neville was clipping Mandrake leaves, likely for the potions stock. 

“Albus,” he said smiling. “Do what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Got a nic from Buckbeak. I was hoping you could heal it for me.” 

The professor frowned. “Shouldn’t you go to the hospital wing for that?” 

Albus blushed. “Er-Well I don’t want mum to find out, you know how she gets. And Scorpius will just say ‘I told you so.’

Neville chuckled, pulled out his wand from his pocket, and gestured him forward. “Smart kid, Scorpius. I won’t say anything this time, if you’re going to go to that program in you’ll need to get used to the occasional burn or scratch, not that you haven’t over the years carrying on with Hagrid. Though the Peruvian Vipertooth is a right nasty beast. I should teach you some of these spells.”

“Hagrid told you? About South America,” Albus inquired, a bit deflated. As childish as it was, he had wanted to tell the people around him. To see their looks of pride when they found out what he’d accomplished. 

“Of course, I wrote you a letter of recommendation. Not to worry though,” he assured, clearly seeing Albus’s disappointment. “We haven’t told your parents, so you’ll get the pleasure of telling them. And I’m sure Scorpius will be proud of you as well.” Neville waved his wand over Albus’s arm, healing the cut straightaway. “Are you excited? It will be starting right after you graduate, right?” 

“Thanks,” he muttered distantly, having not yet considered his time away. If he decided to go, he’d be in another country for over a month. He wouldn’t be able to apparate home for nights and weekends due to the distance, the floo network would take days and multiple stops, and even owls could take up to a week to make the journey across the Atlantic. 

Could he go that long without seeing or hearing from Scorpius? Would his boyfriend be upset when Albus told him that they wouldn’t be moving in together immediately after school ends? 

They’d had a plan after all. They were going to spend two weeks at home with their families before moving into their flat in London. Then they would have the rest of the summer to explore Muggle London (Albus had heard about SoHo from Malius), catch a few Quidditch matches (Scorpius’s idea), maybe take a trip abroad, and most importantly, spend some much need, uninterrupted alone time together before starting their internships in September. 

The program would throw a wrench in all those plans. It would mean leaving the day after graduation to make the appropriate floo connections to arrive on time. It would mean five weeks away from everyone he loved with minimal contact. And even when he did return, he couldn’t very well move right in with Scorpius and deny his mum that time together. 

If he did this, he would lose over half of the summer with his boyfriend. In the back of his mind, he reasoned with himself. They would have the rest of their lives together, what was a few weeks? Scorpius was sure to be thrilled for him. However, another part of him mourned for that time. The time between exhausting school exams and the beginning their careers. Time where they would be truly free to just be with one another. 

“Albus? Are you okay?” Albus jumped, pulled roughly out of his thoughts. Neville was regarding him with concern. “You seemed to drift off for a moment there. Is everything okay?” 

“Huh? Yes, I’m really excited.” Albus pulled his newly healed arm away. “I should get back to my dorm, I have a potions essay to work on.” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Okay, get going then.” 

“Thanks for healing my cut,” Albus shouted as he ran from the greenhouse. Leaving his confused godfather in his wake. 

By the time he reached the stone wall entrance to the Slytherin common room, he’d decide that he would wait to talk to Scorpius about the offer he was made. He needed time to honestly think about what he would be gaining, and what he would be giving up. 

When he made it back to his dorm he found Scorpius lounging on his bed in the same place that Albus had left him, consumed in his book. He was able to slip the letter into his trunk before the other boy even noticed he had entered the room. 

“Hey, good to see you in one piece.” Scorpius smiled and patted the empty space in the bed beside him. Albus returned his warm smile and winked playfully. 

“I fought the valiant fight and made it home to my prince unscathed,” he joked, bouncing down into the bed and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  


Scorpius snickered. “This time.”

* * *

November 30th, 2023

Tired from having been woken before sunrise by an overly enthusiastic Scorpius, Albus clambered lazily to the Slytherin table for breakfast and flopped down dramatically. Scorpius would begin leaning about advanced Muggle literature, which he hadn’t shut up about. And Albus had spent another restless night thinking about the program in South America, which he still hadn’t told the other boy about. 

Undeterred by Albus’s poor mood, Scorpius chatted on and on about some bloke named Shakespeare and how his work compared to that of some other long dead bloke named Donne. He had no idea who these men were so he simply nodded along, pretending to listen with his head on the table. 

Eventually he must have noticed that Albus wasn’t paying attention because just as he was about to fall asleep over his plate of sausage, the other boy pushed a steaming mug of tea toward him with a teasing grin. “Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Because you’re drop dead gorgeous!” 

Albus groaned at his boyfriend enduringly. “That’s the oldest pickup line on the parchment.” 

Scorpius snickered. “Well I hope you’re still interested in making some magic with me later. My _wand_ is at the ready.” 

Albus nearly chocked on the hot tea burning his throat. “How do I put up with this?” Albus joked with mock indignation, fighting to hold back a chuckle. 

Scorpius waged his eyebrows at him. “Because I’m a Keeper. Get it? A _Keeper_!” He then exploded into a fit of giggles and Albus couldn’t help but to laugh as well. He had to physically hold himself back from kissing the other boy right there in the Great Hall. For as much as he pretended to be annoyed by Scorpius’s nerdy, and suddenly randy, sense of humor, it was one of the things he loved most about him. 

“What are you two giggling about?” Mara’s friend Hannah asked as they sat down opposite them. 

“Nothing much,” Albus sputtered. “Scorpius has just reached a whole new level of geek. It’s a good thing he’s so attractive or he would be completely hopeless.”

Scorpius shoved him playfully. “You’re one to talk Albus Potter, you spent an hour the other day talking about how Manticore’s are misunderstood creatures. So not only are you a dork, you’re a dork with a death wish.” 

“Hey! Hagrid says-,” 

“You are both major nerds and that’s why you’re so perfect together,” Mara interjected with a fond smile. 

“Wow, are you actually laughing?” came the high-pitched voice of Albus’s nightmares. He groaned as Rose sat down beside him and stole a piece of sausage off his plate. “I didn’t think you were familiar with the concept of humor. You know, with all that angst practically spewing out of you day and night.” 

“Piss off Rose, shouldn’t you be over there with your Gryffindor friends, basking in your virtuous superiority,” he replied dryly. He hadn’t forgotten how helpful his cousin had been while he was struggling to comprehend his feelings for Scorpius, but that didn’t make her any less annoying. And while Scorpius may have been smiling stupidly at her, much to Albus’s irritation, the rest of the people in the vicinity were eyeing her suspiciously or outright frowning at the pair of them. She’d certainly grown up and mellowed out in recent years, but she still didn’t have the best reputation for compassion among Slytherin students. 

Rose rolled her eyes, and reached back to Albus’s plate, this time stealing a piece of toast, obviously unaware of just how unwelcome her presence at the table was. Even Mara, whom Albus had always known to be friendly and impartial, seemed uncomfortable. “Don’t be such a drama queen. I’m only here to warn you that Polly plans to come over here today and ask you to the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match this weekend. I thought you might like a bit of a warning considering she’s apparently not your _type_ ,” she said giving Scorpius a significant look. He blushed fiercely and seemed to become extremely interested in buttering a scone. 

Panic began to bubble in his stomach, he clutched Scorpius’s free hand under the table. Mara had warned him and he’d noticed Polly’s stares and stark change in attitude toward him recently. However, he hadn’t considered what he might do if she actually approached him. “P-Please Rose, call her off. I’ll owe you a favor. Anything you want!” 

Rose frowned at him, looking genuinely regretful. “I tried. She isn’t having it. And I’m afraid if you turn her down she will get nasty. She doesn’t handle rejection very well. She asked Yann to Hogsmeade last year, when he told her he wasn’t interested she hexed his hair off. Took months to grow back.”

“What should I do?” he asked desperately, his palm sweaty in Scorpius’s hand. 

“I don’t know,” Rose responded, looking past him with a grimace. “But you had better think of something quick, she’s coming over now.” And with that she smiled awkwardly and stood to make her way to the Gryffindor table. 

Albus had just enough time to send a desperate look to Scorpius before Polly approached him, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way that made his stomach turn. 

“Hello Albus,” she said fluttering her eyelashes in what could have been perceived as flirtatiously coy if he didn’t know how forward and abrasive the girl truly was. 

“Chapman,” he replied with a curt nod, still holding Scorpius’s hand tightly underneath the table. 

Seeming unperturbed by his cold, dismissive tone, Polly sat down in the seat that Rose had just vacated and smiled brightly at him. “How are you?” She asked, raising her hand to pick a piece of lint off the shoulder of his robes, caressing the spot lasciviously. 

“I-er,” he managed, urgently looking to those around him for help. Mara and Hannah were looking at Chapman in utter disbelief and slight disgust while Scorpius was purposely not looking at them at all. “I… don’t…,” he sputtered. 

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry,” she interrupted. “I haven’t been very kind to you over the years and I hoped that we could reconcile that.” Unctuous was the first word that came to Albus’s mind and he very nearly laughed at the thought of how proud Scorpius would have been that he remembered the meaning of it. _Might_ have laughed, if he wasn’t currently being touched and talked up by the most malignant girl he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. 

“I hope to make it up to you. Let bygones, be bygones so to speak.” She moved closer to him, so much so that he could smell her overly sweet perfume assaulting his senses. It was such a contrast to Scorpius’s light and familiar cologne that he was tempted to pinch his nose but pressed on nevertheless. 

“Bygones, that’s great. Absolutely forgiven. Right, good talk. I’ll see you later then,” he babbled, subconsciously moving closer to Scorpius. 

“Wonderful,” she exclaimed. “We should get to know each other better. Would you like to go to the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match together this weekend? It should be a great game.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him again, smiling brightly. 

Albus froze for a moment. He knew that flat out refusing her offer would subject him, and possibly his friends, to the wrath of a somewhat unstable girl with an axe to grind. On the other hand, he couldn’t accept her offer, even begrudgingly to keep the peace, without hurting the boy he cared about so strongly. 

In his stupid desperation, he said the first thing that came to mind. “I-I can’t. I‘m already going with s-someone else.” 

Polly frowned, raising an eyebrow at him while failing to keep the annoyance and disappointment out of her voice. “You already have a date?” she asked. 

Albus looked around frantically. Mara and Hannah were now pretending to be having a conversation about their latest charms assignment and Scorpius, while still holding his hand under the table, was practically seething into his breakfast. 

Albus squeezed his hand reassuringly and turned to address Polly. “Yes, I have a date. But thank you for asking, it was very… erm… flattering?”

Her facial expression went from disgustingly sweet to eerily stony in a matter of seconds. “Really? I wasn’t aware that you were seeing anyone. Who are you going with?” 

Her tone wasn’t a question, it was a challenge. As if she knew he was uncomfortable and not being entirely straightforward. “I-.” He couldn’t be honest and say that he was seeing Scorpius, they weren’t out yet and Polly Chapman was the last person he could trust to keep a secret. He couldn’t lie and say that it was Mara either because it was well enough known that she and Greg were an item. That only left…

“Hannah and I are going together,” he lied, sending her a pleading look. Beside him, Scorpius let go of his hand and shuffled away slightly but Albus couldn’t bring himself to look into his eyes. 

Hannah glanced between him, Scorpius, and Polly before plastering on a smile. “You aren’t going to ditch me are you sweetheart?” she asked, sending Polly a very convincing scowl. 

“Hmmm,” Polly sighed, somewhat suspiciously. “I didn’t know. If you change your mind…” And with that, she stood and made her way back to the Gryffindor table looking substantially put out. 

As soon as she was out of ear shot Albus turned to Scorpius who was failing to hide the disappointment in his eyes. “Scorp, I’m sorry. That was… awkward,” he apologized, taking his hand again under the table. “I sort of panicked.” 

Scorpius smiled sadly and stood, pulling his hand away. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got to get to Muggle Studies and you’ve got a date to plan. I’ll see you later.” He grabbed his bag and nodded to Mara and Hannah before walking out of the Great Hall. 

Albus looked back to the girls and sighed miserably. “He’s upset.” 

“Of course he is Albus, but don’t beat yourself up about it. You were sort of cornered there unless you were prepared to come out right here at the breakfast table,” Mara reassured. “Because there is no way Chapman was going to take no for an answer if you didn’t say you already had a date.”

“That’s true,” Hannah agreed. “She would have made your life hell if you outright rejected her. We will just sit together at the game with the rest of our friends and she’ll be none the wiser.”

“Okay, but what about Scorpius?” he asked desperately. 

“Just give him a little time,” Mara said, patting his hand encouragingly. “He knows how much you care about him and he knows that you can’t be honest with the likes of Polly Chapman, it would be front page of the Prophet tomorrow morning. Neither of you want your parents finding out about you by the likes of Rita Skeeter.” 

She was right, yet it did nothing to disperse the heavy weight of guilt that settled in his stomach. The happiness and relief he’d felt after talking with his brother and his Godfather seemed to dispel. Their approval, and the approval of his friends meant everything to him, but he wasn’t naive enough to presume that the majority of the Wizarding World would be. Indeed, he couldn’t even be sure his own dad would react positively. 

However, the possibility (or rather inevitability) of gossip, disapproval, and even bullying didn’t feel nearly as bad as the idea of treating the boy he cared so much about like a dirty secret. It was as though the thing that was making him happier than he’d ever been was somehow wrong or less valid. 

“C’mon Albus. We don’t want to be late for Herbology,” Mara said, still regarding him sympathetically. 

Nodding slowly, he gathered his rucksack and followed her out of the hall woefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter was posted I passed the 300 mark for kudos and I can't tell you how much that means to me. You are all so amazing and I don't deserve you. Every comment and kudos brightens my day. 
> 
> A lot more was supposed to happen in this chapter but it just got too long. So if it feels a little lackluster that's why. Don't worry though, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. It will be a little angsty but fun, promise ;)
> 
> Also, no beta on this chapter because my sweet and amazing beta is on a European vacation (I'm not jealous... not at all. Okay maybe a bit). So please go easy on me with the grammar and tense issues.


	15. The Room of Requirement

December 2nd, 2023

When Albus woke on Saturday morning, Scorpius was already sitting up in bed, reading from a large leather-bound book that rested on his bent knees.

His pillows were stacked neatly behind his back and the duvet was pushed down so that it only covered his already sock clad feet. 

He looked so beautifully enduring that Albus' first sentiment was an almost overwhelming rush of affection for the other boy. A feeling that seemed to be intensifying by the day.

“Morning,” he murmured, grinning as he stretched his arms above his head until he felt a satisfying pop between his shoulder blades.

Scorpius looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled back dolefully. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

Albus winced at the detached, solemn tone of his boyfriend’s voice. It felt like a punch to the gut that was only made worse when he noticed the faint pink circles underneath the other boy’s eyes. An indication that he hadn’t slept much the night before.

_'He's still upset.'_ He thought, deflating considerably. _‘Of course he was.’_

“I slept okay,” he replied wearily. “What time is it?”

Scorpius checked his watch as Albus scooted up to sit beside him against the head board. “Quarter to ten.”

Nestling closer, Albus picked up Scorpius’ wrist and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of his hand before lacing their fingers together without a word. 

For a moment they simply sat there, in a disquieting sort of silence. It had been a complicated few days and Albus hadn’t the faintest idea what to say to ease the tension that had developed between them. He supposed it was a bit naïve to hope that things would naturally go back to normal by the time the day of the game arrived. That somehow, Scorpius would wake up and realize that this was no big deal and laugh the whole thing off. Clearly, things weren’t going to be that easy. 

It was Scorpius who broke the thick silence first. “You should probably start getting ready. Big date today.”

He’d obviously meant it as a joke, however, the humor in his voice was betrayed by an undertone of precipitous bitterness. 

Despite himself, Albus felt a pricking of irritation at the sound of it. He'd heard it more in the last several days than he had the entire time he'd known Scorpius and he'd very nearly had enough. 

Snatching his hand away, Albus huffed in frustration. His good mood having dissipated completely. 

“You know I’m not exactly looking forward to this either, _don’t you_?” The words came out harsh and far more venomous than he intended. But he was either too angry or too immature to care. 

“I know,” Scorpius breathed, a look of shame and anguish sullying his handsome features. “Honestly Albus, I’m not even sure why I’m so buggered off by this. It’s just a rubbish, fake date. It doesn’t mean… anything.” 

It felt as though Albus’ heart had stopped as the realization steadily dawned on him. The doubt and insecurity reflecting in Scorpius’ glassy, silver-blue eyes said it all. Scorpius didn’t trust him. He didn’t believe that Albus’ feelings were sincere. 

Scorpius wasn’t upset because they had to keep everything a secret for a short while. He was upset because some part of him didn’t believe that Albus was being genuine. 

It was hard to say what hurt more, the lack of faith or the fact that somehow, it might be vindicated. Swallowing hard, he ignored the pain bubbling its way up his throat, turning to his boyfriend with a wry smile. 

“It doesn’t. Okay? It doesn’t mean anything.” Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to Scorpius’ cheek. “I know you don’t trust me right now. And maybe that’s my fault for not doing enough to prove to you that I’m committed to this. I will though… If you’ll let me.” 

Scorpius swallowed audibly and nodded, squeezing his hand. “I’m so sorry Albus. I’m being a jealous twat. You haven’t done anything wrong. If anything, I should be grateful. I don’t want my father finding out about this through the grapevine. It’s just…”

“Not fair,” he supplied. 

“Yeah.” 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Albus vocalized what he knew they were both thinking. “We need to make a decision.” 

“Do we have to?” 

Albus chuckled in spite of his nerves. “We don’t have much choice anyway. We’re already on borrowed time with so many people finding out. Don’t force me to be the voice of reason Scorp, that’s your job.”

Scorpius smiled, the first genuine one Albus had seen in days. “I’m afraid in this case, I’m fresh out of reason. All rationality flies out the window when faced with the reality of telling Draco Malfoy that not only is his only son gay as a maypole, but he also quite enjoys snogging the son of his arch enemy.” 

Albus snorted. “What in Dumbledore’s tit is a maypole?” 

Scorpius shrugged, shoulder’s vibrating from silent giggles. “No clue. Something flamboyant?”

“I don’t think the flamboyancy has as much to do with being gay, as it does just being a Malfoy,” Albus quipped. 

“Hey-,” Scorpius started. But Albus cut him off with a searing kiss. “But-“

“Shhh,” he mumbled into the other boy’s lips before capturing them again, greedily. 

The protests died as their heated kisses fizzled out into something softer and sweeter. Scorpius’ hand found its way to his cheek, the cool sensation of fingertips brushing softly along his jawline making gooseflesh erupt on his arms and a shiver to shoot down his spine.

Albus pulled back, silver eyes flashing at him with barely concealed desire. The skin of his boyfriend’s cheeks was painted the most delicate shade of rosy pink, causing his heart to kickstart as he swallowed back the sudden dryness in his mouth. “I have a surprise for you,” he whispered. 

Scorpius raised a questioning eyebrow. “Surprise? For what?”

“Don’t tell me you actually forgot it’s your birthday. You really are a twat.”

Scorpius’ pink stained cheeks grew darker. “Well no… but we usually just exchange sweets or something for our birthday’s.”

Albus laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. “To be honest, I still don’t know all the rules of this dating thing. But I don’t think a box of sugar quills is a proper gift for my boyfriend. Besides, I thought it was high time I took you on a date.”

“A date,” Scorpius sputtered in disbelief. 

“Me and you. Tonight, after the game. I’ve set it all up.” 

“You, Albus Potter, organized a date?”

Albus suppressed a twinge of annoyance. Did no one believe him capable of planning something romantic? 

“Just be at the Room of Requirement at seven.”

* * *

The walk to the great hall was a silent one, both boys mentally preparing themselves for the day ahead. They held hands as they walked through the dungeons, until it was no longer safe to do so and when they reluctantly pulled them apart, just outside the entrance hall, they locked eyes with an unspoken promise. Just for now. 

Entering the Great Hall, Albus was relieved to see that it was nearly empty. Only a few students from each house remained so they took a spot at the Slytherin table, well away from the straggling students. 

Most of the food had disappeared, save for a few pieces of cold toast and some sausage caked with congealed fat. 

Albus chuckled at the deep grimace on Scorpius’ face. “Here.” Pulling out his wand, he cast a quick spell to revive the food. 

“Wow. Where did you learn to do that,” Scorpius asked, sounding impressed as he speared a sizzling piece of sausage with his fork.

Blushing, Albus shrugged nonchalantly, pretending as though the slight praise didn’t ignite a tingling of pleasure. “Another one of dad’s attempts at bonding,” he explained. 

“Well aren’t you full of surprises,” the other boy teased with a wink. “It’s a good thing you paid attention though. One of us is going to have to know how to do these things if we’re going to survive on our own together after school.” 

Surprises. On our own. Albus felt a twinge of guilt at the words. A reminder of the secret he was keeping from Scorpius. As it were, this was neither the time nor the place for that conversation, so he pushed the feeling aside. 

“Don’t get too excited, it’s the only useful household spell I’ve learned.” 

Scorpius laughed. “We’ll be fine. I’ll just borrow Pebbles whenever the takeout boxes and stacks of your dirty socks get too high.”

Albus was about to retort when he saw Mara, Greg, Malius and Hannah all making their way toward them hurriedly. 

“There you two are,” Mara half shouted, as the four of them sat on the bench opposite Albus and Scorpius. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“We weren’t exactly hiding,” said Albus dryly, annoyed that they’d been interrupted. “We slept in. Is that a crime?” 

Mara sighed, and rolled her eyes at his biting tone, but otherwise ignored it. “Read this,” she said, handing him a rolled-up copy of The Daily Prophet. 

Albus took the paper and smoothed it out so that he and Scorpius could see it and began to read: 

__

****

**_ATTEMPTED ABDUCTION IN WILTSHIRE, NO SUSPECTS_  
** _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is investigating an attempted kidnapping that occurred late yesterday afternoon. The victim, twelve-year-old Isla Gibbon, is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and member of the Ravenclaw house._  
_Miss Gibbon and her brother Jack, who took a brief leave from school to attend their sisters’ wedding, were enjoying an afternoon at Lydiard Park in Swindon when the attack occurred._  
_“We were walking along a trail when a man in a hooded cloak appeared in front of us,” young Mr. Gibbon explained. “He raised his wand and sent a spell at me that knocked me to the ground. Then he took Isla’s arm as if he was going to apparate away with her. I sent a stinging jinx at him which allowed Isla to jerk away just before he disappeared.”_  
_The children immediately ran home where their parents contacted the Ministry._  
“I didn’t see his face,” stated Miss Gibbon, clearly still shaken. “But he was tall, and I saw his hand when he reached for me. It was wrinkly and had spots. Like my great uncle Monty’s were, before he died.”  
A statement released by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, said the investigation is ongoing. “Thanks to the quick and heroic actions of her brother, young Isla is safe and unharmed, albeit a bit shaken up. We don’t any leads at this time. Though it is possible that the assailant thought the children were Muggles, as he didn’t attempt to disarm or immobilize them. Based on the children’s accounts, we’re looking for an elderly white male between 5’10 and 6’0, possibly infected with Dragon Pox. We implore anyone with any information regarding this incident to please come forward.”  
_The department also advises anyone in the area to remain on high alert._

Albus read the report twice, anger rising like thick bile in his throat with every inky word. 

“Complete rubbish,” he spat venomously. “How could he not see the similarities between this and the other disappearances? He didn’t even mention them! If this had been a group of ruddy Gryffindors, the Ministry would have put a stop to it by now.”

Beneath the table, Scorpius placed a comforting hand on his thigh. “Maybe he knows something we don’t,” he tried to reason, not sounding convinced. 

Dropping his elbows on the table, Albus placed his head in his hands in frustration, only slightly ashamed of his outburst. 

“It does seem rather more than a coincidence,” said Mara. “The man in Hogsmeade described a man in a black cloak just like these kids.”

“Gibbon,” Greg said thoughtfully. “Anyone recognize that family name?” 

The other’s shook their heads solemnly.

“They definitely aren’t an old pureblood family. Not one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight or even one of the established wizarding lines that didn’t make list like your family Greg, or yours before your dad.” Scorpius gestured toward Albus. “And all the children that have disappeared so far have been pure bloods with ties to Death Eaters.” 

“There has to be another connection,” Said Hannah. “There is no way this is just a fluke, failed abduction. Certainly the Ministry can see that, even if they aren’t being forthcoming with it.”

“We already know they’ve withheld information from the public. The old man’s testimony, the letters left behind. This whole thing stinks of rat spleen and no one gives a bloody fuck,” Malius said darkly.

“Mr. Rookwood, here at Hogwarts we discourage the use of profanity.” Malius nearly jumped out of his seat at the sight of Headmistress McGonagall as she strode toward them. It was as if the old bird had had appeared out of nowhere. 

“Sorry Professor,” he mumbled once he had recovered. 

McGonagall nodded curtly. “Very well. Shouldn’t you lot be headed down to the match? No doubt you’ll want to assess the other teams. As much as it pains me to admit, it doesn’t look like Gryffindors year. I recommend you focus on Hufflepuffs moves.”

* * *

As the group made their way down to the pitch in silence, Albus briefly considered ditching the others and returning to his dorm to collect the cloak and map. There were too many questions, so much that simply didn’t add up and there was a least one person that could begin to shed some light on them. And that now seemed significantly more important than his problems. 

The only thing that prevented him from doing just that was the knowledge that he and his friends hadn’t yet developed a concrete plan for how he and Mara were going to approach the man in Hogsmeade. They couldn’t very well just mark up to a stranger and start asking questions. 

Also, it wouldn’t help the missing children in the slightest for him to get caught sneaking off grounds or getting himself snatched up along with them for being reckless.

So instead, he climbed the stadium stairs with the others, lacing his arm with Hannah’s as he caught Polly’s gaze out of the corner of his eye. If he was going to do this, he may as well make it convincing. 

Hannah squeezed his forearm and smiled up at him so sweetly that if he didn’t know that this was a ruse, he might have been believed she was truly interested in being there with him. 

He smiled back genuinely, suddenly extremely grateful for her. Until now, he hadn’t considered the sacrifice she was making. He knew she’d only agreed to this out of kindness, and perhaps a bit of pity for his predicament. He hadn’t bothered to ask her if there was someone she would rather be here with, or whether it would bother her if this ended up in the gossip columns of Witch Weekly. 

Come to think of it, he didn’t know much about Hannah at all and the confirmation that he was, in fact, a self-absorbed knob did little to improve his mood. 

When they reached their seats in the uppermost stands of the Slytherin section, Albus found himself uncomfortably sandwiched between his boyfriend on one side, and his fake girlfriend on the other. While Scorpius sat rigidly, pointedly keeping his eyes on the game that had just began, Hannah angled herself toward Albus so that he could hear her speak over the roar of the crowd. 

“Blimey, she’s staring awful hard. It’s a bit creepy.” 

“HUFFLEPUFF SCORES! CHASER MARION TAYLOR TAKES CONTROL OF THE QUAFFLE.” 

“It is a bit unnerving,” he agreed, chancing a brief glance at the Gryffindor who was still watching them intently. 

“Do you think she’s plotting ways to murder you or slip you a love potion,” Hannah pondered, laughing brightly.

Despite himself, Albus felt some of the tension leave his body. “Honestly, I’m not sure which of those scenario’s is more terrifying,” he quipped. “A painful death or spending more than half an hour in that wretched woman’s company.” 

“IT’S A MASSACRE OUT THERE, MY FRIENDS. GRYFFINDOR DOWN 80 POINTS IN THE FIRST HALF HOUR.”

Hannah patted him of the knee sympathetically. “Sorry that you have to do this. Hopefully this will be enough to get her to back off.” 

“You know, I’ve been wondering about that a lot,” he admitted, in a low voice. “I just can’t shake the idea that this is about something more. It seems unlikely that she just developed a crush overnight. Especially considering how nasty she has been to me in the past.”

“You think Chapman has some ulterior motive,” she asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe she just thinks I’m less of a loser now than I used to be… it’s just difficult to fathom.” 

“Perhaps,” said Hannah thoughtfully. “Or maybe she’s just an opportunist. It’s possible that she’s attracted to the attention that would come with dating a Potter. That or she thinks that being close to your family will be beneficial to her. You must admit, being in with the Potter/Weasley clan comes with benefits. You have family in nearly every sector of The Ministry, St. Mungo’s, Gringotts… Even Hogwarts.”

Albus considered this. It made sense to a degree. Although he hadn’t had the greatest school experience, he knew that being a Potter afforded him certain privileges that many of his classmates could scarcely imagine. 

“Could be,” he consented. “Though from what I can tell she makes good marks and while her family isn’t say… Malfoy wealthy, they’re well off enough. She hardly needs a leg up.”

“Maybe she’s only just realized that ‘Snide Bitch’ doesn’t go well on one’s curriculum vitae.” Hannah laughed heartily at her own joke and Albus couldn’t help but to join in as she snorted with uninhibited delight, like a child being tickled mercilessly. It was then that he decided he very much liked the girl. She laughed the same way that Scorpius did after telling one of his embarrassingly lame puns. 

_Scorpius._

The laughter died in his throat when he turned to the other boy and noticed how ridged he’d become. He was staring straight ahead, his features twisted into an odd grimace that appeared as though he was trying to force a smile and failing miserably. 

In his panic induced need to cheer his love up, all good sense and modesty escaped his brain as he leaned in, cupping his hand around his mouth to whisper in Scorpius’ ear. “It’s a shame you aren’t playing today,” he whispered suggestively. “Every time I see you in that uniform all I can imagine is what it would be like to take it off you.” 

He leaned back with a devilish smirk, enjoying the deep crimson blush spreading across his boyfriend’s pale face and the way his silver eyes bulged in shock. 

“WINSTON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS! 360-30.”

* * *

At ten to seven, Albus found himself shuffling apprehensively around the Room of Requirement, where he’d retreated immediately following the game.

Scorpius was meant to arrive soon, so to distract himself, he took a final inventory of the room to ensure that everything was perfect.

One corner displayed a massive, ordinate fireplace; it’s flames casting a merry glow throughout the room. Fragrant candles hung in the air to illuminate the dark corners that the fire’s flickering light didn’t quite reach. Adjacent to the hearth was a plush green sofa with a large coffee table in front, laden with Butterbeer, Pepper Imps, and a heap of Scorpius’s other favorite foods. Among the treats lay a small box, wrapped loosely in silver paper with an awkwardly tied bow on top.

The far end of the room was taken up by a large sleigh bed with delicate white sheets, silver covers, and two squashy pillows.

He hadn’t asked the room for the bed, and briefly considered vanishing it, worried Scorpius would find it presumptuous. But ultimately, he decided to leave it, reasoning that the two slept together all the time with no expectations, even before they started dating. And the truth was, he doubted he possessed the magical talent to complete the task anyway.

“What’s this?”

Albus jumped, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the door open. Scorpius closed it behind him and took in the scene, looking impressed and somewhat apprehensive.

“What do you think?” Albus asked, fiddling with the hem of his robes nervously. “It’s too much, isn’t it? Mara thought these ruddy candles would be romantic.”

Scorpius chuckled and stepped forward, closing the space between them. Albus felt every step he took as though they were resonating through his entire being. “Is that why it smells like a botanical garden in here?”

Albus felt himself flush with color. “It’s-.”

“I love it.” Scorpius pulled him into a gentle hug, pressing his face into the crook of Albus’ neck, blond strands tickling his cheek. “It smells like the orchard behind the Manor.”

Releasing a relieved breath, he hugged the other boy back tightly.

After a long moment, Scorpius pulled back with an amused expression. “Is that my present there on the table?”

Before Albus could react, Scorpius leapt forward, dropping to his knees as he peeled the crumpled paper away eagerly.

“Wait,” Albus cried, dropping to the floor beside him. “You can’t open it yet. I need to explain it to you!”

It was too late. Scorpius had already pulled the chain from the box. “A necklace?”

“I’m sorry. It’s stupid,” he fumbled, yanking the chain rather forcefully from Scorpius’ grip.

“Give that back!” Scorpius squeaked indignantly, before pouncing on Albus and wrestling it back from him. Once he held the sparkling chain in his hand once more, he leaned back on his heels, examining it closely with a small smile on his lips.

“Do you like it?” Albus asked shyly.

“This is a handmade piece,” Scorpius observed, sounding as though he were in awe, turning the pendant over in his hand. “Where did you get it?”

“I had it made for you. The infinity symbol, which I’m sure you have already gathered, means you’re stuck with me forever. Binding magical contract this is.” Scorpius smiled fondly but didn’t interrupt. “Silver represents a change in direction, like the change in our relationship. It also enhances the effects of magic and deflects harmful energy.”

Albus took the chain from Scorpius’ hand and unfastened the clasp.

“Wow, you really did think this through.” Scorpius said fondly as Albus wrapped the chain around his neck, brushing the others’ collarbone with his fingers as he did so.

“More than that,” he murmured, “It has a practical use. If you look closely at the bottom, you’ll see an opening. If you flick it up, it will release a few drops of Felix Felicis.”

The other boy gasped, in disbelief. “How?”

“Mara has a small stash,” he explained, admiring the way the necklace looked against the pale skin of his boyfriend’s chest. “It’s only enough to last a half an hour or so. But with everything going on, I thought… I just like the idea of you having it.”

“That’s… that’s really impressive,” Scorpius breathed out.

“Always the tone of surprise,” Albus mused. “But, you still haven’t answered my question. Do you like it?”

Scorpius grabbed him gently by the collar and pulled him into a soft kiss. “It’s perfect,” he said against his lips.

Albus blushed with pleasure at the sincerity in his boyfriend’s voice. “I’m relieved,” he admitted, pulling back just enough to gaze into the others’ eyes. The flames of the fire reflected in the silver orbs like fairies dancing in the night; it was the most beautiful thing Albus had ever seen. Not for the first time an overwhelming feeling of affection washed over him. Powerful, and somewhat mind-numbing in its intensity.

To keep himself from word-vomiting his undying adoration and completely making a fool of himself, he opted for a joke instead. “The fear of rejection has been keeping me up nights,” he swooned, feigning dramatic discontent.

Scorpius giggled and poked him in the ribs playfully. “Liar, you snore like a sodding troll every night! I’d know if you were losing sleep, because then I might actually get some.”

“Cheeky git,” Albus quipped before pulling his boyfriend into another kiss, this time sloppy and spirited. “Now. I believe I promised you a date,” he said matter-of-factly, as he pulled away. Rising to his feet, he reached out a hand to help the other boy up. “I bribed the house elves to make lamb stew because I know you like it. Although, they don’t take much bribing, do they?”

Scorpius snorted and took his hand, allowing himself to be hoisted up. “You’re kidding me, right? You go and make that kind of comment at the match, which I’ve been thinking about all day by the way, you wanker, and then, when we’re finally alone together, you want to sit nicely and eat _stew?_ ”

“I-.” Albus felt his entire body flush hot with exhilaration and slight chagrin. He’d made that comment in an impulsive attempt to take his boyfriend’s mind off the events of the day. Yet, he hadn’t considered the implications of such a remark until just this moment, when he found himself in a candlelit room with a massive bed and the promise of no interruptions.

“Did you mean what you said,” Scorpius asked, moving closer to run his hand through Albus’ wayward black curls. “About wanting to undress me?”

“Yes,” Albus admitted, voice low with anticipation. “Do… do you want me to?”

Scorpius laughed in a gentle, sensuous way, then leaned in to place his lips against Albus’ ear. _“Want to_ , is putting it mildly.”

“Alright,” Albus choked out. One word was all he could manage because his prick began to throb painfully, straining against the rough fabric of his trousers.

“Alright?” Scorpius responded with a somewhat mischievous glint in his glowing eyes.

Without answering, Albus took a step back, pulled his school robes past his shoulders, and over his head to let them fall to the floor behind him. “I think you can handle the rest.”

Biting his bottom lip with an almost greedy expression, Scorpius closed the distance between them. With surprisingly steady hands, he unknotted Albus’ tie, before tossing it haphazardly away. He then began unbuttoning his shirt, grazing his fingers along his torso as he did. Albus could feel every nerve in his body buzzing in response to Scorpius’ slow, languid touch.

“You are so sexy, Albus… _so sexy,”_ Scorpius inhaled before pulling him into another breathtaking kiss as his shirt was pushed over his shoulders.

Albus gasped into Scorpius’ mouth, kissing him back more fervently as he felt the other boy’s hands move to his waist line; brushing the sensitive skin just above his hip before unfastening his belt and releasing the fly. His trousers fell past his quivering thighs and pooled around his ankles.

Pulling away, flushed and breathless, he kicked the slacks away to join the other discarded articles of clothing. The only thing that separated him from total nakedness was a thin pair of impossibly tight boxer briefs.

Scorpius stared at him longingly for a moment, as if Albus were a sweet that he desperately wanted but wasn’t sure he should have.

“Go on then,” he encouraged, his voice raspy with desire.

And that was all the push the other boy needed to hook his long fingers underneath the waistband of his pants and yank them down eagerly.

Albus released an involuntary moan as his prick sprang free of its fabric prison, the tip already glistening with a bead of pre-cum.

Somewhere in the deep confines of his mind, he noted that he probably ought to feel somewhat bashful, being as exposed as he was. But he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than pride at the way his boyfriend was gaping at him lustfully, eyes moving slowly up and down his frame as though he were trying to commit every detail to his memory.

“My turn,” said Albus when he could wait no longer. Scorpius jumped at the sound of it, as if he’d been interrupted from a very filthy thought.

Smirking cockily at the other boy’s deep blush, Albus quickly liberated him of his bulky school robe and Slytherin tie before unbuttoning his top just enough to roughly pull it over his head.

“Wanna see you,” he murmured, taking in Scorpius’ deliciously toned chest briefly before unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down along with his pants in one swift move.

“So impatient,” Scorpius attempted to joke, although his voice was thick with desire.

Albus laughed feebly, barely taking in the words, because Merlin, his boyfriend was stunning naked. Even more so than he’d imagined.

Every cell in his body vibrated with need as his eyes raked over Scorpius’ fully exposed body. Every inch of the boy was perfect, from his long limbs to his slim, now more defined stomach. It was his gorgeous cock, however, that captured Albus’ gaze and held it. Long and straight, the dark pink color contrasted against Scorpius’ otherwise impossibly pale skin. The thick hair surrounding it was several shades darker than his natural platinum, trailing up to just beneath his navel.

With a devilish smirk, Scorpius turned, giving Albus a full view of his perfect arse as he walked to the bed leisurely.

Climbing onto the mattress, he stretched out on his back with his knees bent, entwining his fingers behind his head like a sinful invitation.

“You coming?” he asked seductively, breaking Albus from his trance. “Because I’d like to.” Eyes darkened to a smoky silver and full of lust, stared at Albus in an almost challenging gaze that jolted straight to his desperately hard cock.

“Who are you, and what did you do with my shy, dorky boyfriend?” Albus managed to huff out, even though his mouth had gone completely dry.

Scorpius laughed, deep and breathy. “Just get over here,” Scorpius quipped, spreading his legs wider still.

Tentatively, Albus moved forward, biting his bottom lip hard to prevent himself from coming at the mere sight of his boyfriend laying spread out and open for him.

Climbing into bed, he positioned himself carefully between Scorpius’ thighs so that they were impossibly close but not quite touching.

Bracing himself on his elbows, he smiled at the boy laid out beneath him. Scorpius was always beautiful, but in this moment, he looked even more stunning; cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen from their earlier kissing.

“Albus,” the other boy whispered breathlessly as their eyes met. “Need to feel you.”

And that was all the encouragement Albus needed to bury his face into Scorpius’s neck and thrust his hips forward experimentally, grinding their leaking erections together. A blissful moan escaped his throat at the contact, certain that nothing had ever felt this good before. 

For a moment, he could do little more than slide back and forth slowly, marveling at how soft the skin of Scorpius’ cock felt against his own, despite how hard they both were. 

Scorpius mumbled something he didn’t quite catch before running his hand through Albus’s hair, tugging his head back to press their lips together again. 

Albus moaned greedily into Scorpius’ mouth and all the sudden, his hands and lips were everywhere, touching every part of Scorpius’ body that he could reach as their pelvises ground together in complete abandon. Their movements were sloppy and uncoordinated, however, what they lacked in experience, they more than made up for in enthusiasm.

Scorpius writhed and shuddered beneath him, repeating his name over and over again like a song. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. 

Desperate for more friction, Albus worked his hand between them, a challenge as Scorpius was gripping his hips so tightly, and wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks.

Scorpius hissed, head falling back on the pillow with both hands now gripping Albus’s arse cheeks like his life depended on it. “Ahh… Albus.” 

Motivated by the words, Albus gripped tighter and began to stroke. Their combined girth and awkward position made it somewhat difficult. His hand slipped several times, dampened by a mixture of sweat and pre-come. The muscles in his arms were burning from holding himself up while simultaneously jerking them both off. It didn’t matter though, because judging by Scorpius’s string of whispered profanities and the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, neither was going to last much longer. 

“I’m… going to-,” he panted. “Scorp, I--” 

The word caught in his throat as Scorpius cried out, pushing his hips forward as thick, hot stripes of cum coated Albus’s fingers.

The sound, the sight—the feel—of Scorpius coming beneath him, for him, was entirely too much. Within seconds he followed his boyfriend over the edge, his own release vibrating throughout his entire body. 

Out of breath and no longer able to hold himself up, Albus rolled over, collapsing onto the bed beside Scorpius. 

As he lay there, catching his breath, he felt a cleaning charm wash over him before Scorpius pulled him into his arms and place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I thought you didn’t like cleaning charms,” he said, as the other boy pulled the covers up and over them. 

“It will do in a pinch,” Scorpius replied, teasing. “But we’re talking a shower first thing in the morning.” 

Albus just laughed, snuggling closer. He quite liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was really hard for me. No really sure why. I'm hoping it will be easier going forward because I felt so bad making you all wait so long for this. Expect the next few chapters to be more plot heavy and less relationship focused. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos's make this whole thing worth it so please take the time (positive or critical,) and come hang out with me on Tumblr. I'm lonely there! lol


	16. Back to Reality

December 3rd, 2023

Albus woke up wrapped serenely around his boyfriend's naked, sleep-softened body. For a time, he simply laid there, taking in the feel of it as Scorpius dozed beside him. It amazed him how affectionate the other boy had become, even in sleep he nuzzled as close to Albus as possible.

When Scorpius woke, the boys showered in a washroom that the room produced during the night. During which, Albus found the confidence to give Scorpius his second birthday surprise. He hadn’t planned it and ultimately decided he could do with a bit more practice to improve his sloppy technique. Fortunately, Scorpius didn’t seem to mind as he cried out, pumping his salty load into Albus’s mouth after only a few titillating minutes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging around lazily. Neither eager to leave their little nest and return to reality. The truth was, it had been the best day either of them had in a very long time, or possibly ever. Though it went unspoken, they both knew that days like this would be few and far between, at least for the foreseeable future.

It was supper time before Albus and Scorpius begrudgingly took their leave from the Room of Requirement to join their friends at the Slytherin table.

The others, meaning Mara, teased them for their contented expressions, a dead give away of what they’d been up to since the night before. Albus didn’t mind, and it didn’t appear that Scorpius did either. It was nice to be teased for something that made them so happy.

After dinner everyone, including Peony, piled up in the boys’ dormitory to eat cake pilfered from the kitchens while Scorpius opened the remainder of his birthday gifts; a gold telescope from his father, an assortment of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Honeydukes products from their friends, a vile of unmarked potion from Mara (which Scorpius quickly stashed away in his trunk, blushing fiercely,) and a leather-bound book titled ‘A Young Wizards Guide to Courtship and Tradition’ from his grandparents. The latter of which ending up shoved somewhere underneath Mal’s bed after being passed around and mocked ruthlessly.

Sometime past midnight they finally climbed into Scorpius’ bed and closed the curtains.

“Albus,” Scorpius whispered into the dark, voice muffled by sleepiness and his pillow.

“Hmmm,” he asked, burying his nose in the other boy’s hair.

“Thank you for today… and last night. It was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” he murmured, snuggling closer.

* * *

December 4th, 2023

Albus’s easy smile was replaced with a grimace as he spotted his dad’s owl among the flock the next morning at breakfast. It’s was too much to hope that it might turn and make its way over to the Gryffindor table where Lily would undoubtedly be more pleased than himself to see it.

Yet he maintained a flutter of optimism right up until the moment the owl dropped the letter into his lap and flew away, not bothering to stop for a treat. The creature had stopped landing to deliver mail to Albus years ago, after having the parchment yanked moodily from its claws too many times.

He should have expected something like this really, he was in far too good a mood for it to last.

_Albus_  
_How are you?_  
_James tells me that the two of you have been writing. You know your brother won’t admit it, but I can tell he’s pleased. He couldn’t stop grinning after he read your last letter. I’ll admit, I hoped that you would write your mother and I more often this year. But I understand that seventh year can be stressful. Or at least, that’s what Hermione tells me._  
_Speaking of your studies, Neville and Hagrid continue to rave about how well you are doing in their classes. I’ve also been informed that you’re meeting expectations in Potions and Charms._  
_However, Teddy tells us that you're still struggling in Transfiguration. We know that you aren’t particularly interested in the subject, but a poor grade could have a negative impact on your career opportunities. Teddy has very kindly offered to tutor you and we urge you to take advantage of this opportunity. A N.E.W.T. in the subject will serve you very well in the future. He is awaiting your response._  
_Hoping you are well,_  
_Dad_  
_P.S. Remain vigilant son. I know that you understand, things are not as they seem presently._

“Is that from your parents?” Scorpius asked, rubbing Albus’s thigh soothingly beneath the table. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, resisting the urge to ball up the parchment and throw it across the room. Instead he handed it to Scorpius. “Dad wants me to practice Transfiguration with Teddy.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Scorpius said reasonably. 

“I don’t know how they expect me to find the time,” he whined irritably. The last thing he needed at the moment was more school work. Between his class, N.E.W.T preparation, wandless magic practice, and helping Hagrid with his creatures, he was already stretched thin. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much of a choice. Especially if he wanted to keep the peace between he and his dad until Christmas.

“We’ll find the time, don’t worry.” Scorpius bumped their shoulders together absently as he continued to read the letter. “Besides, you like Professor Lupin.” 

“I’ll talk to him,” Albus conceded, surprised that he wasn’t more angry. Maybe he had finally gotten used to his dad’s incessant interference in his life. “I doubt that Teddy actually volunteered though. He’s got enough on his plate with Vic and the kids. If i’m lucky he’ll agree to only meeting up once a week or so.” 

“What do you think your dad meant in the postscript?” 

“Huh?” 

Scorpius handed back the letter and pointed to the words. “Sounds like he’s trying to caution you against something.” 

In his initial irritation he had overlooked the warning, but now reading it again, it did seem odd. Cryptic even. 

“I don’t-” 

“I got a response from Anna,” Malius announced suddenly. 

Like moths to a flame, Albus, Scorpius, Mara, and Greg drew in. They’d been waiting on Anna’s letter for over a month. 

“She was just recently able to get into Ella’s flat,” Malius explained, furrowing his brow as he read. There was no note or anything out of place… but Anna found her wand. On the floor apparently.”

“That doesn’t tell us much,” Greg said with a sigh. “I’ll admit it’s odd, bu-”

“She was disarmed,” Scorpius breathed, his fingers now digging painfully into Albus’s leg. “If she’d left voluntarily, she would have taken her wand. And she couldn’t have disapparated without it. If this was a case of accidental magic, there would be some other evidence. Like blood, or charred furniture. There’s no other explanation.” 

For a moment, no one spoke. There didn’t seem to be anything to say. If their hypothesis was correct, it meant that four people had been successfully abducted. And if the most recent attempt was connected, it meant that the perpetrator wasn’t finished. 

Was that what his dad’s warning had been about? Did he know something that Albus didn’t? 

“Hogsmeade is Saturday,” Albus said, finally breaking the silence. “We need to finalize the plan.”

* * *

“The trick is to channel your magic through your body,” Scorpius explained, managing to sound scholarly despite the dark circles growing underneath his eyes. “Ideally, gathering it in your palm. Try pointing your index finger while imagining that it’s your wand. Let’s try again.” 

“ACCIO,” the group shouted, all circled around a pile of quills in the middle of the boys dormitory. Unsurprisingly, not a single feather twitched. 

“I'm done for the evening,” Laura sighed, dropping into Gregs bed in exhaustion. 

There was a general murmur of agreement as the others broke from the circle to find a comfortable place to collapse. They’d been at it for almost two hours now and the only progress that had been made was Peony accidentally levitating Malius’s trunk, spilling it’s questionable contents on the floor. 

“We should get some rest… pick up again on Wednesday,” Greg suggested.

“We can go a bit longer,” Jamie said, voice on edge. He had been growing more and more restless in recent weeks and when asked, he confessed that Bram’s parents had began writing to him on a regular basis asking him to recall any and all conversations the two had in the days preceding Bram’s disappearance. Albus didn’t blame them for their desperation. But there was no doubt that it was causing Jamie an immense amount of stress. 

“No. He’s right Jamie,” Scorpius agreed, though he looked a bit guilty. “If we push ourselves too hard it could have an adverse effect on our magic. It’s not unheard of for a witch or wizard to exert themselves to a point that their magic shuts down for a time to preserve the body. We can’t afford to make ourselves vulnerable.” 

Jamie’s face grew red with anger, hands shaking with sudden rage. “Then we take the risk. Otherwise, what Is the bloody point?” he half shouted, voice dripping with indignation. “We’re wasting time. Every minute we spend doing nothing is another minute Bram, Edgar, Helen, and Ella are kept away from their families, tortured, starved, or who knows what else. Every minutes we stall is a minute closer to their deaths, if they aren’t already. We need to act now!”

Mara moved forward, placing a comforting hand on Jamie’s shoulder, who was now panting hard, eyes filled with tears. “We’re doing what we can Jamie. Malius’s friend is going to the Ministry to report what she’s found in Ella’s flat and Albus and I have planned our trip to Hogsmeade to a tee. At the moment, this all we can do.” 

“No,” he whispered, voice still shaking. “None of that will do any good, you all know it. We need to draw them out… we need to bait them.” 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Greg shouted, on his feet in seconds looking angrier than Albus had ever seen him. 

Confused, Albus looked to Scorpius. His mouth was hanging open, an expression of horror and disbelief on his face. 

“Come off it Bole,” Jamie retorted hotly. “It’s not like i’m asking you to stick your neck out. I’ll do it. If we can get word out that a few of us will be in the village on-” 

“I said NO!” Greg roared. “It’s too dangerous, not to mention completely daft.”

And then, Albus understood. Greengrass was suggesting they use himself as bait to draw out the Knights. It was completely unthinkable, and yet... 

"It could work!" Jamie argued. "I've given this a lot of thought. Maybe if it was _your_ best mate..."

Rather than finishing his statement, he seemed to think better of it and with one final glare around the room, Jamie turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Greg sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "We need to keep an eye on him," he said to the silent room.

Some of the kids nodded in agreement but Albus noticed that a few of them appeared contemplative, like the idea of using Jamie as bait didn't sound that terrible to them. Albus hoped that his own expression didn't give away his true thoughts. On one side of the galleon he recognized how reckless and dangerous it was, on the other he sort of thought Jamie had the right to do whatever it took to find his friend. 

He decided to keep that particular thought to himself and nodded along with the others, under no illusions about the extreme steps he would be willing to take we're the situation reversed.

* * *

December 6th, 2023 

Frigid winter wind burned Albus’s cheeks as he pushed away a large, snow covered brush, revealing a small, hidden clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest. Gripping his wand tightly at his side, he scanned the glade until his eyes fell upon a mass of purple and blue feathers. 

At the sight of him, the creature lifted itself into a standing position and blinked at him curiously.

Releasing a relieved breath, Albus pocketed his wand and with slow, deliberate movement, and pulled a sac of dead canaries from his rucksack. Mi Pik was very young and mostly docile. However, she was still an Occamy and although he and Hagrid were training her to be more trusting of humans, there had been times when her more aggressive nature had shown itself. Usually as a result of Hagrid’s clumsiness. They’d discovered very early on that Occamy did not appreciate fast movement or loud sounds; both of which tended to agitate them immensely. 

“Hiya MiMi,” Albus cooed, stepping closer slowly so that the ice crunching beneath his trainers wouldn’t frighten her. “I brought you a snack.” 

Mi Pik sniffed the air, eyes settling on the cloth bag. 

“Thought you might be tired of rodents,” he mused pulling a bird from the sac and tossing it to her. The creature caught it in her beak and swallowed it down eagerly, bones, beak and all. 

In two quick steps, MiMi was on him, forcing her soft feathered head under Albus’s hand while simultaneously attempting to pull the bag from his grip. 

“Not very patient are you?” Albus asked with a laugh, dumping the remainder of the canaries on the ground. There would be little point in holding them back now. She had proven that she was perfectly willing to rip through burlap - or human fingers - to get to her dinner. 

Secure in the knowledge that Mi Pik was sufficiently distracted, Albus dropped onto the ground, propping himself up on a small boulder and casting a warming charm on his robes. He pulled out a crinkled scroll and quill, intent on taking notes as he observed her but immediately knowing that his heart wouldn’t be in it. He simply had too much on his mind. 

He'd just come from Teddy's office where they had arranged to begin meeting on Thursday evenings for Transfiguration revision. 

_"I'm sorry Albus, I know you would rather spend your evenings with your friends," Teddy said, genuinely apologetic. "Harry kept asking and you know I can't lie to him so here we are."_

_"It's alright Ted," he assured. "Not your fault my dad is obsessed with meddling in my life."_

_He quickly apologized, not having intended to sound quite so bitter. However Teddy laughed it off. "He is a bit of a meddler, isn't he?”_

_Albus smiled and shook his head. “You have no idea.”_

_“Are you kidding?” Teddy snorted into his tea cup sardonically. “You aren’t the only one he encroaches on. Only, he does it more directly with the rest of us.”_

He wasn’t upset with his dad exactly. He understood that the man was only trying to look out for him. Transfiguration was an important subject after all. But Albus had made it abundantly clear that he had no interest in pursuing a career in a field that required it, and he wished his parents could understand that. 

Perhaps once he told them about the program in South America they would give in and finally let him drop the subject for good. 

He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t told them yet, they were sure to be proud and encouraging. But maybe that was exactly why. It wasn’t often that he gave them much of a reason to be proud of him and what good would it do to get them excited about his future right before he drops the bomb on them; that bomb being his very male, very Malfoy boyfriend, who he’d also failed to inform of his plans to leave the country for a month after graduation. 

Albus sighed heavily and began gathering his things to leave. He hadn’t made a single observation note about Mi Pik’s feeding habits and now, the Occamy, full and content, was drifting off to sleep again. 

For now, Albus needed to focus on his trip to Hogsmeade. The rest of it could wait until he and Mara were both back safe, and hopefully more informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like :) if you do let me know in the comments. Also, this is only partially beta'd so go easy on me.


End file.
